


Intertwined

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, father!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a normal summer spent at a lake house with his son and best friend.  Some quiet but entertaining evenings in, and swimming in the lake.  What Kurt didn’t count on was meeting Blaine and having this summer go in a direction he never planned; making him feel things he thought he would never feel, or he’ll ever feel again.  He is taken by complete surprise when another relationship forms.  But what happens when the summer ends and the real world comes back into his life.  Can Kurt be happy even though he knows how easy it would be for him to lose it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story that I've wanted to write ever since I saw the movie Adore. If you want to be spoiled and know what happens, you can look up what that movie is about and what happens. If you want to be surprised, then come into this story knowing nothing. It will follow the movie almost pretty closely, but I will change things up a bit.

 "Will you, please, stopping doing that!"  Kurt yells to his son, Asher.

For the past six hours Kurt has had to deal with his son being a major pain in the ass.  That's nothing new to him.  But this is different.  This is almost as if he's doing it on purpose to annoy the living hell out of him.  And if he is, he's fucking succeeding.  Kurt is close to stopping his car and kicking him out.  (He never would, though.)  Don't get him wrong, he loves his son.  He was the best mistake he ever made.  But there are days where he just wants to scream to the sky asking what he ever did wrong.  Today would be one of those days.  The worst part is that Asher knows what he's doing; he knows he's annoying the shit out of him.  Kurt can tell by the small upturn of the corner of Asher's mouth in a small smirk.  Instead of stopping, though, he keeps pushing him to be mean; to get back at him.  It's almost as if he's trying to see how far he can push him before he does something.  And Kurt is so close to doing something, that's why he grips the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are turning white.

"Sorry," Asher replies in an annoyed tone; managing to sound like a five year old forced to apologize.

"Don't give me attitude."  Kurt looks at his son as he checks his phone.  There's no cell service out here.  He knows.  It's one of the reasons Cayden and he picked the place.  Peace and quiet from their lives, and the hectic world they are usually around.  Nothing but nature and each other to keep them company.

Cayden, of course, is his best friend he made in the past year when she came to work at the same school as him.  They quickly hit it off, and soon they were acting like two best friends who knew each other their whole lives.

"Whatever," Asher huffs, shoving his phone back in his pocket after realizing there's no use for it.  "I didn't want to come anyways."

"So you've said a hundred times before."

"Maybe, you should have listened to me those hundred times," Asher says, mimicking Kurt's voice, as he slinks down in his seat and crosses his arms as if angered.  "I had plans, you know."

"I do know," Kurt says as he turns onto a new road.  "And going to Europe with friends and drinking your summer away isn't plans."

"It is to me," Asher mumbles.

"Besides," Kurt says, choosing to ignore Asher's last comment.  "You'll have fun here.  Cayden has a son your age.  You two can hang out for the summer."

"This is so stupid."  Asher lets out a deep sigh, tipping his head back on the headrest.  "Why did you have to drag me along?"

"To be together like a family," Kurt tells him.  "Is that so bad?"

"Yes."  Asher pulls out his phone and plugs in his headphones.  Placing them on his ears, he turns his music on in an attempt to ignore his dad for the rest of the drive.

Kurt knows he's lost him for the time being.  Asher putting his headphones on is a clear sign he doesn't want to be disturbed.  It's best to just leave him be, and let him sulk in his moodiness.  Besides, with him listening to his loud music ( _‘Does it really have to be that loud?’_ , Kurt thinks.  _‘Kid's going to go deaf.’_ ), he doesn't have to deal with annoying little noises from Asher every five seconds.

Another twenty minutes pass in an almost silence--the music coming from Asher's headphones the only noise in the car--as Kurt follows the directions to the lake house he and Asher will be living at for the summer.  He sees the house come into view, and he's relieved to be getting out of this car.  He loves his son, but he needs a few hours alone after spending the longest six hours with him in the car alone.  He needs peace and quiet.  And the tallest glass of wine he can get.

Grabbing Asher's headphones and pulling them back from his left ear, Kurt happily says, "We're here!"

Asher just gives him a "I don't give a fuck!" kind of stare.

Ignoring his son's bad mood, Kurt decides to be happy at being here.  Two months away from it all is exactly what Cayden and he needed. Time to relax and not worry about anything is what is in store for them. This was the perfect idea, and he's not letting his son's little tantrum about not going to England change his mind about this.  Hell, who knows, he might even thank him one day for dragging him along.

"Huh!"  Kurt shuts off the car as he looks down the road to where Cayden will be staying with her son.  "Guess Cay hasn't gotten here yet."

"This place looks alright," Asher off-handedly comments as he opens the door and steps out of the car as the same time as his dad.

"Told you it wouldn't be so bad."  Kurt grins as he gets a good look at the lovely two story house he's renting for the summer.  Through the trees, and behind the house, he can just make out part of the lake.  The water ripples, and looks inviting.

Grabbing a few of his bags from the trunk of the car, heading to the house, Kurt hopes this summer with Asher is as great as he wishes it to be.  He needs it to be great.  This is the last summer before Asher leaves for college.  The thought of knowing he won't be seeing him every day after this summer is over has him wanting to spend as much time with him that he can these next two months.

"Hey!  Dad?"  Asher yells to him as he steps onto the porch.

Looking to his son grabbing his bags from the car, headphones resting around his neck, Kurt yells back, "What?"

"What's her son's name?"

Kurt grins at thinking maybe Asher has changed his mind about this summer.  It would be nice; not having to worry about his son not enjoying himself.  Besides, there is a big chance he and Cayden's son will become fast friends.  "Blaine!" he yells in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

 "Where are you going?"  Kurt asks as he watches Asher sulk away somewhere inside the house.

"To my room," Asher replies over his shoulder, lifting the strap of his bag higher and walking away.

Letting his son be, knowing he wants to be alone at the moment, Kurt hefts up his bags higher and searches out a room for himself.  On the second floor, pushing open a door, he sighs at the master bedroom he finds.  Walking in and dropping his bags on the bed, and falling on top, feeling all troubles and worry melt away and be replaced with relaxation and comfort, Kurt has no problem with not moving from this spot for the next two months.

That, actually, sounds perfect.  He can't remember the last time where he was just lazy.  In sweats and eating junk food, not having to worry about anybody or anything.  Maybe before Asher was born.  He can't really recall.  Ever since Asher came into his life, it's been, like, a non-stop jog.  Always going, on the move.  There, really, hasn't been a time for him to stop and appreciate things anymore.  It's been him taking care of his son, working, worrying about everything.  So, it’s good to just stop and rest.

Deciding it’s best to just unpack now and get it over with, Kurt drags his suitcase on top of his bed.  Still unpacking his bags an hour later, Asher in his room still moping, Kurt hears the ring of a phone from somewhere in the house.  Running down the stairs and to the kitchen, he grabs the phone on the base and answers it.  "Hello," he says a bit out of breath.

"Hey, Kurt," Cayden, his best friend, greets him in a cheery voice.  "Me and Blaine are here.  Just calling to tell you, and seeing if you and Ash want to stop by."

"That sounds great.  We can all meet," Kurt tells her.  "Uh, just give me twenty minutes and we'll be right over."

"Okay."

Hanging up, Kurt goes to find his son somewhere in the house.  It takes two wrong doors before he finally finds the room he's in.

"Ash."  Kurt opens his door to find him lying on his bed with headphones on and his phone in hand.

"What?"  Asher grumpily says after he sees him, taking his headphones off.

"Come on.  Cayden and Blaine arrived," Kurt tells him.  "Let's go say hi."

"Do I have to?"  Asher manages to sound like a five year old told to clean their room.

"Yes.  And drop the fucking attitude, Ash!"  Slamming his son's door closed, Kurt drops his head in his hands and bites back from screaming.

Just breathe, he tells himself.  It's only a day.  Maybe tomorrow will be better.

God, he hopes so, because he's close to snapping.  And a fight with Asher the first day they are here would not be good at all.

Twenty minutes later, an uninterested Asher standing next to him, Kurt opens the front door of the house Cayden's staying at for the summer, and walks in.  "Hello," he calls out.

"In here," Cayden calls back from the back of the house.

"Hey, Cay."  Kurt hugs his best friend after walking in and finding her in the kitchen.

"Hi, Kurt," she replies.  "Can't believe we're finally here."

"I know."  Smiling and stepping back from Cayden's embrace, Kurt grabs Asher's arm and pulls him forward.  "This is Ash."

"Nice to finally meet you, Ash," Cayden says as she leans in and hugs Asher.  Kurt sees as Ash awkwardly hugs her back.  "Kurt always talks about you."

"It's all lies," Asher jokes with a small laugh.

"I'm pretty sure they're not."  Cayden looks behind them and smiles, waving someone over.  "This is Blaine.  My baby boy."

Kurt turns and feels as if the world stops.

He's heard of people saying it feels like their world stops when they meet someone special.  Someone important.  That always sounded ridiculous to him.  How could their world stop?  How can meeting someone do that?  It seemed impossible.  Now, he gets it, though.  Now, he understands.  Seeing Blaine for the first time, that aren't pictures of him five years old and missing a front tooth, Kurt feels his world stop.  Nothing else seems to matter except this guy in front of him.  Everything else fades away except for Blaine, and how his world seemed to get a thousand times better.  It's in that split second from seeing him and taking his next breath that Kurt knows Blaine is special.  That he is going to be important in his life somehow.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Mom," Blaine embarrassedly grumbles as he comes to stand next to Cayden.

"You'll always be my baby."  Cayden grins as she kisses his temple and pushes his hair back in place.  "This is Kurt, and his son Asher."

Kurt stands there as Asher and Blaine shake hands and exchange hellos.  When Blaine's eyes look to him, it seems as if everything melts away and all there is is this boy with eyes so captivating Kurt can't look away.  He finds himself unable to speak.  So, he just smiles.

"Hi."  Blaine holds out his hand for Kurt as he lets out a small chuckle. 

Kurt's positive he looks like an idiot with his mouth slightly hanging open.  He tries to compose himself.  To not be acting like this around people who will notice.  But he can't.  All his mind can focus on is Blaine.

Kurt finally manages to slip his hand into Blaine's.  He shivers at the spark that runs up his arm at Blaine's touch.  That seems to shock him out of the state of wonder he is in.  "H-..." he clears his throat after stuttering a bit, voice not fully back just yet.  "Hi."  He shakes Blaine's hand, drawing it out so he can hold his hand as long as possible.  When fingers drag across his palm as Blaine slowly draws his hand back, Kurt tries not to be noticeable when another shiver runs through him.

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine tells him with a smile on his lips.  "My mom always talks about you."

It's then that Kurt remembers this is Blaine.  This is Cayden's Blaine.  This is his best friend's son who is half his age.  He shouldn't be feeling, or acting like this.  Especially after only meeting him two minutes before.  He shouldn't be thinking about Blaine in ways that would anger Cayden if she knew.

"I hope good things," Kurt says, glad he's found his voice again.

"They were."

"How about you guys stay for dinner?"  Cayden suggests in an excited voice.  "I stopped at the store in town and bought stuff for pasta.  How's that sound?"

"That sounds perfect," Kurt replies.  Of course, he's going to find any reason to be around Blaine longer.

With Cayden in the kitchen helping her prepare dinner, chopping up vegetables for a salad, Kurt looks out into the living room next to the kitchen where Asher and Blaine sit and watch some movie on TV.  "So, now that I've seen him that wasn't a picture when he was younger, Blaine looks like you."  Grabbing his glass of wine and taking a drink, Kurt stares at Blaine as he laughs at something Asher tells him.  The sound reaches his ears.  It's a lively, wonderful sound that has Kurt smiling.

"Sorry.  I know I only showed you pictures of him when he was young.  But I hate knowing he's growing up," Cayden says as he drops a box of pasta in the boiling water.  "I just want to keep him my little boy forever."

"I know what you mean."  Blushing when Blaine catches his eyes and smiles, Kurt drops his gaze and goes back to chopping the tomato in front of him.

The whole night it's like that.  Kurt finds himself unable to stop from looking at Blaine.  He steals glances of the gorgeous boy every few seconds.  He tries not to do it, but finds it’s very difficult.  Blaine just grabs his attention unlike anybody he’s ever met.  A few times, Blaine catches him looking, and he blushes a deep red at being caught.  But that doesn’t deter him from gazing at Blaine, again, a few minutes later.

"So, Kurt," Blaine says to get his attention as they sit at the table finishing dinner, reaching for his glass of tea.  "How did you convince my mom to come here?  And I have to commend you on that, by the way.  She hates leaving the city for nature."

Kurt laughs as Cayden playfully shoves at Blaine's shoulder.  "I promised her there would be cute, single men here."

"He did not," Cayden speaks up and says, looking slightly embarrassed.  "He barely had to convince me.  I wanted to spend a summer with my boy."  Cayden stands up and gives Blaine a kiss on his temple before walking to the kitchen.

"So, Blaine, you're in college?"  Kurt asks, remembering how Cayden would talk about missing Blaine who was away at college.

"Yup.  Just finished my freshman year."

"That's good.  Asher is about to start this fall," Kurt says as he stands up.

"That's cool."  Blaine looks to Asher. "Where you going?"

"Far out of state," Asher replies, sounding happy about that piece of information.

Sighing, and getting up before he says something, Kurt walks to the kitchen to be with Cayden.  It's not that he has anything against Asher leaving the state to go to school, he just hates how excited he is about it.  Shouldn't he be feeling a bit broken up at leaving his dad?  Shouldn't he be second guessing his decision to go to school almost a thousand miles away?  Where Kurt had hoped for that, Asher has expresses none of those feelings.  His son is ready and eager to leave him.

Coming to stand beside Cayden as she cleans the dishes they just used, he takes a glance every now and then to Asher and Blaine talking.  "I think they're becoming friends," Kurt tells Cayden.

"That's good."  Cayden hands Kurt a plate to dry.  "They need someone to hang out with during the summer."

"And we're too old to hang out with?"  Kurt teases as he sets the dry plate with the stack of others.

"Let me rephrase that," Cayden laughs.  "I'm glad there's someone their age that can keep up with them."

"You still called us old."  Kurt laughs as he takes the plate Cayden hands him.

"We're thirty-eight years old, Kurt.  That is not old.  That's..." Cayden trails off trying to think of how to finish that statement.

"What?"  Kurt asks after a few moments of silence.

"That's beautifully aged," Cayden answers.

"I am good looking, aren't I?"  Kurt jokes as he dries the last plate Cayden hands him.

Cayden laughs along with him.  "We're both good looking.  And, who knows, we could miraculously meet someone this summer.  Have a fun summer fling."

"Yeah, point me to all the single, gay men in this small town."  Kurt snorts as he minutely shakes his head.

"You never know," Cayden assures him in a comforting voice.  "There could be someone you could meet."

Nodding his head, Kurt tries not to think of Blaine, and how if he were to have summer fling, he knows exactly who he would want it to be with.

"Hey, you want another glass of wine?"  Cayden asks as she uncorks a new bottle.

"Sure."  Kurt grabs a glass and holds it out for Cayden to pour.  "I'm gonna go sit outside for a few."

"Dessert will be ready in a few," Cayden tells him before he walks away.

Going out to the back patio, looking at the moon reflecting off the water of the lake, Kurt goes up to the railing.  Setting his glass on top, he turns around and grabs it, pushing himself up to sit on it.  Tipping his head back and closing his eyes, listening to the sound of insects and animals around him, the breeze cool on his skin when it blows, Kurt appreciates the beauty of the world for a few seconds.  It's been too long since he stopped and listened to the world around him; listened to life.  This is summer, he plans to do a lot of stopping and listening.  Plans to cherish all the time he has where it can just be him, and the world around him.

Grabbing his glass of wine, and taking a drink, the drink a bit sweet on his tongue, a thrill runs through him when he notices Blaine heading out to where he is.

"Hello, there," he hears Blaine say as he walks up to him, charming smile on his face, and the light of the moon shining in his eyes.

"Hi."  Kurt smiles, glad for the dark that hides the blush starting to stain his cheeks.  He feels like a teenager again with a crush on the cute boy in his Algebra class.  It's wrong, he knows, to find his best friend's teenage son cute.  But he can't help it.  He is devastatingly cute, and Kurt is even more terrified because he knows he's attracted to him.

"Mind if I sit?"  Blaine gestures to the railing Kurt is currently sitting on.

"No."  Kurt shakes his head.  "Go ahead."

Blaine easily jumps up onto the railing, sitting close next to him.  Kurt feels the brush of Blaine's leg against his, and a spark shoots through him at the touch.  He swears if Blaine continues to touch him, he'll internally combust from all the sparks he produces in him.  "So, Kurt," Blaine says in the semi-quiet night.  "You're a single father?"

"Yeah."  Kurt nods his head.  "I've raised Ash on my own since he was five."

"And his mom?"  Blaine inquires.

"She, um...She died."

"I'm sorry," Blaine quickly apologizes.

"It's okay.  You didn't know."

"How'd she die?  If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine.  She died in a car accident," Kurt answers.  "Ash wasn't in the car, thank God."

"Does he remember her?"

Kurt thinks about that question for a moment.  He thinks about how Ash has only seen pictures of her; only has that memory of her now.  "I think he has an idea of her.  Yeah, he's got pictures and stories of her.  But, I think he was too young to remember her as she really was."

"Who was she really?"  Blaine asks, sounding interested.

"Amazing," Kurt is quick to reply.  "She was that person you wanted as your best friend because you knew how awesome they were.  She loved to dance.  Always forcing me to go to clubs and dance with her.  She loved to cook even though she was terrible at it.  One time," Kurt laughs as he starts to tell a story.  "She was trying to make brownies and almost burnt down her parent's kitchen.  I joked about that with her for years afterwards."  Kurt thinks about that time in Carey's parent's kitchen and desperately trying to put out the brownies that were on fire.

"Kurt?"  Blaine quietly says in a soft voice, pulling him out of his memory.

"Sorry," he apologizes, wiping away the tear threatening to fall from his eye.  "She was that girl all the guys wanted, and the girls wanted as a friend.  She was my best friend, and I loved her."  Kurt bites back tears as he remembers Carey, lifting his glass and taking a long drink of his wine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologizes in a soft, soothing voice.

"It's fine.  It just...I miss her.  It's been fourteen years, and I still miss her like crazy."

"How about a subject change?"  Blaine suggests.

"That sounds good," Kurt agrees.

"Okay.  Are you in a relationship?"  Blaine boldly asks.

"Wow."  Kurt chuckles.  "That's a big subject change."

"I'm just curious," Blaine chuckles.  “You don’t have to answer.”

"It’s fine.  Anyways, if I was in a relationship wouldn't he be here with me?"  Kurt rhetorically asks with a small chuckle, seeing Blaine's eyes slightly widen with surprise.  But, he also notices a hint of relief.  That confuses and intrigues him.  "Don't look so surprised, Blaine," he teases.  "I'm sure Cay told you I was gay."

"Yeah.  But..."

"But what?"  Kurt swirls the wine in his glass, ready for whatever Blaine has to say.

"The way you talk about Asher's mom.  It just didn't seem real."

"Easy assumption to make.  Asher's mom is a long story.  It was a big mistake I don't regret making," Kurt replies.  "But, yeah, I'm all about the men."  Kurt laughs.

"Good," Blaine says with relief in his voice, loud enough for Kurt to hear.

Kurt feels heat curl in his belly at hearing that.  It's then that he knows Blaine likes him.  And he knows that will only make things more difficult for him.  To know the guy he likes likes him in return will make it hard for him to stay away.  It'll be like keeping a bee from pollen.  It's in their nature to get what they want.  Blaine is the pollen, and he's the bee.  He just wonders if he can stay away from what he wants.  But, he knows he has to.  It's the right thing to do.

"So," Kurt starts, needing to change the subject.  "Were you unwillingly dragged here this summer, too, like my son?"

Blaine lets out a small laugh as he shakes his head.  "No.  I came of my own accord.  In truth," he adds as he leans forward, lightly knocking his shoulder to Kurt's.  "I was avoiding someone.  Coming here was an excuse to be rid of him for a few months."

"Who?"  Kurt lifts his wineglass and takes a drink of the red wine.

"This guy at college.  Keeps asking me out.  Lives close to my mom."

"So, a summer away from it all is what you needed?  Time to relax?"

"Yeah."  Blaine nods his head.

Looking into the house when he hears music, Kurt smiles at seeing Asher and Cayden dancing around.  He thinks about the reason he came here this summer.  "I dragged Ash here," he admits.  Looking to Blaine, he laughs. "He was angry with me for doing that.  He had plans to go to Europe with his friends for the summer."

"Is he still mad at you?"  Blaine asks.

"I don't think as much.  But, yeah, I can tell he's still mad at me."  Kurt watches his son for a few seconds through the open patio doors.  He smiles when Asher takes Cayden's hand and dips her backwards, making Cayden laugh.  "I'm not ready to let him go," he says as he still watches Asher.  "I look at him, and he's still my baby boy that I was just seeing learning to walk.  He's so eager to just leave, but I don't want him to.  That's why I dragged him here this summer.  I wanted to spend some time with him before he moves away for college.  But now he hates me for bringing him.  That I can deal with, because that's nothing new.  He's been mad at me before."  Kurt laughs.  "It's just...I'm not ready to let him go.  I'm not ready to send my son off to college half-way across the country.  He's so excited to go.  To leave me like it's nothing.  I wanted this vacation to be out last family time together before he leaves me."  For a few drawn-out heartbeats, feeling the wind gust across him, Kurt realizes that he sort of just spilled his guts on his and his son's relationship to someone he doesn't know.  "I'm sorry," he frantically apologizes.  "I shouldn't have dumped that on you."

"It's okay."  Blaine waves off Kurt's apology, shrugging his shoulders and smiling.

"Sorry," Kurt apologizes again above a whisper, feeling like he needs to say it.

Blaine and he sit in silence for a few more moments as they watch Asher and Cayden continue to dance inside.

"He's scared," Blaine speaks up and says.

"What?"  Kurt says confused and surprised.

"Ash, he's scared.  He won't tell you, or show you.  But he is."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I was the same," Blaine answers, letting out a small laugh.  "I was the same with my mom about a year and a half ago.  I didn't want to show her my fear.  I didn't want her to know I was terrified to go.  I wanted to show her I was strong, and that I could do this."

"So, he's just good at hiding it?"

"Yeah."  Blaine nods his head.  "Trust me, once he gets to college, he'll call you and say how much he misses you."

"He better," Kurt jokes with a small chuckle as he lifts his wine glass to take a drink.

In silence for a few moments after that, listening to the soft music playing inside mixing with the sounds outside, Kurt watches as Asher slow dances with Cayden.  Next to him, he can feel Blaine barely sway to the music as he sits on the railing.  Knowing it's complete stupid of him to suggest, setting his glass down, and hopping off the railing, Kurt holds out his hand to Blaine.  "How about a dance?"

The bright smile that spreads across Blaine's face totally makes up for him knowing this can't be smart.

Kurt smiles when Blaine takes his hand and jumps off the railing.  "We're dancing with you guys," he says as he comes to stand nearby Asher and Cayden.

Cayden just smiles and nods her head.

Pulling Blaine close to his body until they're basically flush together, wrapping one arm low around his waist, holding his hand, Kurt wraps his free arm around Blaine's neck.  Eyes locked on hazel ones filled with a joy that makes Kurt happy, he slowly starts to sway to the song playing.

"So," Blaine says as he moves with Kurt.  "You dance?"

"Yup."  Kurt nods his head.  "Remember, Carey loved to dance.  I did manage to learn a few things when she managed to drag me out with her."

"I can see that."

So close to Blaine he can feel his steady heartbeat in his chest, Kurt is nervous something might happen.  It's been some time since he's danced this close with another guy.  Plus, it seems like forever since he's been this close with a guy he is attracted to.  So, the fear of something happening while pressed this close to Blaine is understandable.  But Kurt is determined to keep this comfortable and easy between Blaine and him.  No need for him to make it awkward by getting turned on like a thirteen year old boy.  Though, he suspects Blaine wouldn't mind too much.

"I've never danced with another guy before," Blaine admits as they sway.

"Really?"  Kurt says surprised.  "Not even at your prom?"

"They wouldn't let me go with a guy," Blaine replies.  "So, my prom was sitting on the couch watching movies with my mom."

"Don't feel sorry for him, Kurt," Cayden butts in and says with a small laugh to her voice.  "He still had a great time with me."

Kurt catches Blaine's playful roll of his eyes to Cayden.  "I did have fun," he admits.  "But I was looking forward to dancing with a guy."

"I'm glad you're finally getting your dance, then," Kurt says with a smile.  “Even if it’s with me.”

"Don’t worry, Kurt," Blaine says with genuine appreciation to his voice.  “It’s perfect.”

Kurt leans in and rests his cheek to Blaine's.  Eyes falling closed, he breathes in the smell of fresh cotton.  The smell of clothes when they hang out on a clothesline to dry.  It's the smell of the sun and crisp air and earth.  It's a smell he immediately loves.  That's how Blaine smells.  He smells like a summer day.

The hand at his lower back pushes him closer to Blaine.  What little space was between them vanishes after Blaine does that.  The rhythmic stroking of Blaine's thumb over his lower back has Kurt fighting back the soft sigh he wants to release.  It’s the first time Kurt can remember a simple touch making him feel so undone.  Never before has a man touched him and made him feel this.  He feels like there is a fire coursing through his body as Blaine’s touches him.  And Kurt knows this can’t be good.  Because Blaine can do cause this in him with a single touch, it makes him curious what he could do to him with more.

Slowly pulling his head back to gaze into Blaine’s eyes, Kurt feels his heart start to race as he catches Blaine darting his eyes to his lips a few times.  Lips slightly parting under Blaine’s intense stare, dragging his tongue along his lower lip, getting it wet, Kurt sees as Blaine slowly starts to lean in.  A ding coming from the kitchen pulls Kurt out of the trance like state he was in.  It's like the world rushes back in and reminds him that everything he's thinking of doing he shouldn't.  Hand on Blaine’s chest, he stops him.  He has to fight the urge to lean in and kiss Blaine right in front of his mother.

“Cake is ready!”  Cayden excitedly announces.

With Blaine momentarily distracted by Cayden, Kurt puts some much needed space between them.  “I…Um,” he mumbles after Blaine looks back to him.  “I’m going to go get some cake.”

In the kitchen walking up to Cayden, watching her set the cake on the stove and close the oven door, seeing Blaine walking towards them, Kurt knows he has to leave.  He can’t be here anymore.  It’s already too close a call with Blaine almost kissing him just now.  If he’s here any longer, he’s afraid of what might happen.  He needs to go back to his house and be alone.  “Hey, Cay,” he tells her.  “I’m tired.  I’m going to head home.”

“Are you sure?”  Cayden asks.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.  I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“All right,” Kurt says as he leans in and gives Cayden a hug.  “Just tell Ash I went home.  Bye.”

“Bye,” Cayden says.

“You leaving, Kurt?”  Blaine asks, sounding and looking upset.

“Yeah.”  Kurt nods his head.  “I’m tired.”

Leaving before he can’t, Kurt heads home.  The cool, night air clears his head some on the short walk back to the house.  But it doesn’t help with the obvious problem he has.  Being attracted to Cayden’s son is bad news.

 


	3. Chapter 3

He can't stop thinking about Blaine.  Standing there in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee, staring out at the water of the lake, seeing the sun shining off the calm water, Kurt's mind keeps wandering to the boy with stunning hazel eyes and curly hair and a smile that seemed to light up the whole room.  It's crazy, he knows, to have thoughts about your best friend's son.  But he can't help himself.  Something about Blaine has hooked him, and he feels himself slowly being reeled in by this person.

"I liked him."  Asher's voice breaks him of his thoughts of Blaine as he shuffles into the kitchen.

"What?"  Kurt asks, not sure what Asher said as he turns to face him.

"Blaine.  I like him.  He's a cool guy," Asher says.

"See," Kurt smiles as he serves Asher the scrambled eggs he made for him, "now you have someone your own age to hang out with this summer."

"His mom is hot."  Asher picks up his fork and starts shoveling eggs into his mouth, acting like he hasn't eaten in days.

"Ash!"

"What?  She is," Ash easily admits through the mouthful of eggs, shrugging his shoulders, and grinning.  "I'd go after her if I knew I had a chance."

"Oh, my God," Kurt groans as he shakes his head, letting out a small laugh.  "Don't make her uncomfortable.  I know how you can be."

"Oh, yeah."  Asher takes a drink of his orange juice.  "How's that?"

"Pushy and invading," Kurt replies with a small smirk, and a lift of his eyebrow.

Sitting down across from Asher, bringing his knees up to his chest, Kurt holds his cup of coffee as he watches his son eat.  He can't believe how big his son has gotten.  It feels just like yesterday he was holding him after he was born, and he was putting those strong lungs to use as he cried.  He can't believe nineteen years have passed; that the past fourteen years he's had his son by his side.  It all went so fast.  Too fast for him.  Kurt sometimes wishes he could go back to that five year old that loved dragons and wanted to be a dinosaur when he grew up.  But he knows he's going to have to let go.  He has to let Asher spread his wings and fly.

"What happened with you and Millie?"  Kurt asks in a curious tone of voice.  "I thought you two were doing good."

"She dumped me a month ago," Asher replies as he pushes what's left of his eggs around on his plate.  "Said she didn't want to do long distance after I left."

"I'm sorry, honey," Kurt comfortingly says.  "I liked her."

"Yeah, me too."  Asher stands up and grabs his plate; leaving it in the sink, he heads back to his room.

"I'm heading into town later.  Do you need anything?"  Kurt calls to him.

"Junk food," Asher yells back.

Kurt just laughs.  But coming from his son, he isn't surprised by that reply.

An hour later, walking over to the house Cayden's at down the street, Kurt feels himself blushing when Blaine answers the door after he knocks.  It's crazy to him that someone half his age is making him feel and act like a teenager all over again.  Just being close to Blaine has his heart racing, and butterflies in his stomach.  He gets nervous; scared he might do or say something wrong.  Which finds himself watching what he says.  He doesn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine happily greets him, stepping out of the way to let him in.

Just the mere sight of Blaine has Kurt remembering being pressed close to his body and dancing.  A small blush stains his cheeks as he recalls that, and how Blaine almost kissed him.  A kiss he so desperately wanted, but put a stop from happening.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt says as he walks into the house.  "Where's your mom?"

"Having her own concert in the shower."  Blaine laughs as he heads to the kitchen.  Kurt follows him.  Only sneaking a glance at his ass once.  Okay, twice.  "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine."  Sitting down on the stool at the island, biting back a grin when Blaine sits right next to him, Kurt tries to remind himself of who Blaine is.  This is my best friend's son keeps running through his mind.  He shouldn't be happy that he's sitting next to him.  His heart shouldn't race at the mere sight of him.  The smell of fresh, clean cotton filling his nose as he breathes in shouldn't be the best thing he's ever smelt.  All he wants to do is bury his nose in Blaine's neck and breathe him in for hours.

"Do it, then," he hears Blaine say.

That snaps Kurt out of the trance he was in.  Looking at Blaine confused, and embarrassed, his voice shakes as he says, sounding mystified, "What?!  I...I don't...What?"

Blaine laughs at him.  "I was talking to my mom."  Kurt looks to find Cayden standing in the kitchen with them in a robe and towel on her head. "She was joking that she was going to kick my ass for eating the last eggs."

"Oh."  That makes Kurt remember why he's here.  "I'm going into town right now.  Want to come with me and buy some?" he asks Cayden.

"Nah."  Cayden shakes her head as she pours herself a cup of orange juice.  "Can I just give you some cash to buy me some?"

"Don't bother.  I'll buy them for you."

"Thanks, Kurt."  Cayden smiles at him.

"You're welcome."  Kurt stands up and gets ready to leave.

"Do you mind if I go with you?"  Blaine asks as he stands up from the stool, too.  "I'd like to get out for a bit."

Kurt gets excited at the thought of spending more time with Blaine.  This amount of excitement of being with him is probably unhealthy considering he barely knows him.  But he doesn't care.  He's going to be excited and thrilled at Blaine coming with him.  Even if it's a trip to the store.  "Sure," he replies as he nods his head.  "That okay, Cay?"

"That's fine," Cayden replies as she pours herself a cup of coffee.  "Make sure he wears his seatbelt."

"Oh, my God, Mom," Blaine groans, looking embarrassed.

"What?"  Cayden walks over and places a kiss to Blaine's forehead.  "You're my baby.  I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It's okay, Cay.  I'll make sure he wears it.  Let's go then, Blaine."  Kurt waves bye to Cayden and heads for the door, Blaine just a step behind him.  If he minutely sways his hips in a sensual way, he won't admit to it.

~

"Where's Asher?"  Blaine asks as he walks alongside Kurt down an aisle in the store.

"Probably in his room playing games on his phone," Kurt replies as he grabs a box of cereal and drops it into the cart he's pushing.  "He told me his girlfriend dumped him a month ago.  So, he's being extra moody."

"Harsh," Blaine says.  "I got dumped a few months ago, too."

"Sorry."

"I'm over it.  He wasn't special, or the one.  Just a guy I was with for a while."  Blaine shrugs his shoulders as if to say it's nothing.

"I've never been dumped," Kurt admits as he grabs a jar of jam.  "I've always been the dumpee."

"So, there's a trail of broken hearts behind you?"

Kurt nods his head as he laughs.  It makes him think of the guys he's broken it off with.  Guys he knew there would never be more than what they already had.  He always knew it was best to end it, and not drag something out that wasn't going anywhere.

"How come it never worked out?"

"I just never really loved them."  Kurt heads down a new aisle, grabbing a couple boxes of pasta.  "They were great guys, but I just never saw myself with them in the future.  Why waste time on someone I know I won't be with long-term."

"I can understand that," Blaine agrees.

Bags of chips, soft drinks, and other junk food tossed into the basket for Asher, Kurt heads to the produce aisle.  With every step he takes, he's very aware of Blaine next to him.  It's as if his body is awakened to the fact that the person he really likes is close by because a heat spreads all over him.

"So, what are you going to school for?"  Kurt asks as he grabs several Granny Smith apples.  The sight of the beautiful green apples makes him want to make a pie.  It's been too long since he's baked something that wasn't pre-made, or already cooked. Now he's got time.  So it's only appropriate for him to use that time wisely.

"Um...Medicine," Blaine replies.

"Really," Kurt says, impressed and surprised.  Blaine being a doctor is not the vibe he got from him the night before.  It just doesn't seem like a career he would pursue.  Something more laid back is what Kurt figured he would go for.  "What kind?"

"Pediatrics."

"A children's doctor.  I would have never figured you for a doctor.  Let alone in pediatrics."

Blaine chuckles.  "Yeah," he agrees with a small nod of his head.  "Most people don't."

"Why children?"  Kurt asks as he drops a few containers of raspberries in the cart.

"I love kids to begin with."  Blaine messes with the display of watermelons as Kurt stares at him.  "So being a pediatric doctor was a no brainer."

"So, does that mean you want kids?"

"Of course.  But after I'm finished with school and my residency.  I couldn’t handle all that while I was still training and learning."

"I understand.  Me and Carey were still in college when she got pregnant.  It made things more difficult.  Obviously," Kurt says in a matter of fact way.  "So, I get why you want to wait until you're settled in your life."

"What did you two do when she found out?"  Blaine asks in interest.

"After the initial shock and surprise wore off, I convinced her not to drop out of school.  She immediately thought she wouldn't be able to go to school and raise a baby at the same time."

"How'd you convince her?"

"I told her if she dropped out, so would I.  I said I was as much as part of this as she was, and that I would be there every step of the way.  If that meant leaving school, then so be it."  Kurt grabs a bag of carrots and drops them in the cart.

"She stayed," Blaine easily guesses.

"Yeah.  There were looks and things whispered behind her back, but she fought through all that and graduated.  Top of her class, no less," Kurt adds, remembering how proud of her he was.

"What did she go to school for?"

"Same as me: teacher," Kurt answers.  "When I say we were close, we were close.  We were pretty much soulmates in friend form."

"What happened after you two found out she was expecting?"

"After telling our parents, we decided to move out of the dorms and get our own place.  That ended up being a dingy two bedroom apartment that was Arctic cold in winter and hot as hell in summer.  But, we made it work."  Kurt thinks about that apartment.  How he and Carey tried their hardest to make it look nice.  Nights of staying up late to clean every last inch of the place that resulted in more moments of screaming when they came across something horrible like a cockroach, or the time a mouse scampered past them--which resulted in the loudest screams of fear they had ever released.  "We lived there until we graduated."

"So, you two kind of became a family there with Asher?"  Blaine says, looking intrigued by that.

"Yeah."  Kurt nods his head.  "For the first few years, we raised him together.  On days I didn't have class I watched him, and on days she didn't she did."

"What about when you were both busy?"

"There was this very lovely woman that lived across the hall from us.  She adored Ash, and loved watching him."  Kurt starts to push the cart to go check out.  "Even though that apartment was horrible at some point in every conceivable way, I miss it."

"Why?"  Blaine says with a small chuckle.

"Me and Carey were happy there.  It's where Asher took his first steps, and learned to walk.  It's where he said his first word."

"Which was?"

"Cup," Kurt replies as he recalls Carey and him sitting at the table eating dinner when Asher, out of nowhere, said this word.  The excitement he and Carey both had could probably be felt through the entire apartment complex.  "Of course, the next word he learned was no.  Which, coincidentally, is still his favorite word."  Kurt smiles when Blaine laughs at his joke.  "It's where we celebrated when Carey was offered a job.  And where we fought when I got offered a job eight hours away, which meant I had to move."

Placing stuff on the conveyer belt, Blaine helping him, Kurt feels that sane ache he felt when Carey told him he couldn't go.  That he needed to stay with her and Asher.  To find a job closer to them even though he had already tried that.  That he basically had to choose between them and his future.

"Did you take it?  The job."  Blaine asks as he sets the bag of apples on the conveyer belt.

"Yeah."  Kurt nods his head.  "We didn't talk for almost four months after I left."

"What about Ash?"

The pain of not seeing Asher those four months easily comes back and hits Kurt.  He remembers crying himself to sleep for weeks because he missed him so much.  He remembers how he felt empty without him and Carey.  Those four months were horrible.  And then, Kurt didn't think there could be a more horrible ache he felt.

"I didn't get to see him," Kurt softly replies.  "I was pretty much numb those four months."

"How did you and Carey start talking again?"

Kurt looks at Blaine and says, "Asher got really sick.  Like emitted to the hospital sick.  When I went to see him, it was like a dam breaking when Carey and I saw each other.  We just kept apologizing.  I told her I was sorry for not trying to make amends, and she kept apologizing about trying to make me choose between them and the job.”

"That’s good,” Blaine says with a smile.  “I bet Ash was happy to see you?"

"Oh, he was.  He wouldn't let me leave the room for anything.  When he slept, he had to hold my hand.  After that, I knew I couldn’t go that long ever again not seeing him.”

As he pays, Kurt is very much aware of Blaine’s presence next to his.  It’s like the heat of a flame that licks at his skin; making itself known. 

After paying, Kurt walks back to his car with Blaine next to him.

The drive back to the houses is quiet as Kurt holds the steering wheel with one hand as his other rests on the center console.  Next to his hand, Blaine's hand brushes against his every few seconds.  At the ghost of flesh over flesh, Kurt shudders at the spark that runs through him each time Blaine's hand brushes up against his.  He waits for it.  Waits for when the certain movements of the car have Blaine's hand coming into contact with his.  And the seconds between it happening feel like hours; feel like days.  It takes too long for Blaine to touch him again.

Kurt, also, is quickly realizing it's becoming not enough.

He is selfish and wants more.  He wants Blaine's hand in his, and fingers intertwined together.  He wants to be pressed close to him, again, and be kissed in a way that would dispel any other thoughts but Blaine's mouth on his.  He wants and wants and wants like a greedy person.  But he knows he can't have.  He's like a poor person in a jewelry store: they can admire the beauty of the diamonds, stare at them awe, but they know they'll never have them.

When he steals a glance at Blaine, seeing him staring out the passenger window with the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile, Kurt can't help to think how much he really wants this particular diamond.

"I had fun," Kurt says as he turns off the car a few minutes later.  "Thanks for coming with me.  And listening to me babble about my life."

"No problem.  I enjoyed it."  Blaine smiles as he unbuckles his seat belt.  "Need help with the groceries?"

"Yeah."  Kurt nods his head.  "Thanks."

Car door closed after climbing out, Kurt opens the trunk to grab the bags.  He feels a spark shoot up his arm when Blaine brushes up against him.

Alone in his kitchen five minutes later, Kurt walks to the front door when someone knocks.  With no clue as to whom it may be, he opens the door to Blaine standing there with a grin on his face.  And with one glance, Kurt feels his heart speed up at the mere sight of him standing there with that half-grin on his face.

"Hi, again," Blaine says.

"Hi."  Kurt lets out a small laugh.  "Did you need something?"  And how much Kurt wishes Blaine answered that with "You." is probably unhealthy.

"Yeah," Blaine nods his head, "the eggs."

"Oh!  Right."  With Blaine following behind him as he heads to the kitchen, Kurt grabs a carton of eggs.  "Here," he says as he turns around, surprised how close Blaine is to him.  He's close enough that he can smell the fresh cotton smell that Blaine smells of; close enough he can see the specks of honey gold and green in his eyes.

As he stands there, Kurt notices Blaine's eyes dart to his lips like the night before.  Slowly, he sees him leaning forward.  And this time he can't stop him.  He won't.  He wants this too much.

"Hey, Dad?"

Kurt stills at the sound of Asher calling for him from upstairs.  It breaks the moment between Blaine and he; brings back the reality they are in.  A reality where this can’t happen.  Pushing Blaine away, once again, Kurt moves away from him before doing something he shouldn't.  "Y-You should go," he tells him with a shaky voice.

"Yeah.  You're right."  A small smile appears on Blaine's lips.  A smile Kurt wants to kiss away.  "Bye, Kurt."

Head in his hands after hearing the front door close a few moments later, Kurt can't believe how easily Blaine is driving him crazy in the best way possible.  It shouldn't be like this.  Blaine shouldn't be under his skin so quickly.  But he is.  And Kurt likes it.

"Hey, Dad?"  Asher says after running down the stairs.  "You okay?" he asks sounding concerned.

Kurt lifts his head and smiles.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah.  Did you buy chips?"

Kurt laughs as he grabs a bag of chips and tosses them to Asher.

~

The sun is warm as Kurt sits at the end of the dock a few days later.  In the water swimming, Asher dives under for a few seconds before emerging once again.  In the few days they've been here, Kurt has noticed his son has been happier.  Not constantly on his phone as time passes by, he's seen him actually go outside and have fun.  The friendship that he's started with Blaine has helped, too.  Kurt's noticed Asher is more relaxed and carefree.  So far, this has been a good idea to bring him out here.

Legs moving back in forth in the warm water, watching the ripples he creates move outward until they disappear, Kurt soaks up the beauty of the day.

"Hey, neighbor," Cayden greets him as she lays out a towel and takes a seat next to him.

Kurt chuckles at how small Cayden's bikini is that she wears.  Don't get him wrong, she looks great in it.  But it barely covers all the important stuff.  "Cay, what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's a bikini, Kurt," Cayden says as she slips her sunglasses on and lies back on the towel.

"That's not a bikini.  That's a...accident waiting to happen."

Cayden smiles.  "I'm just wearing it to tan.  Besides, I look good," Cayden proudly says with a shimmy of her body.

Kurt laughs as he nods his head in agreement.  For thirty-eight years old, he's got to admit Cayden still has a body of a twenty-one year old.  And if he didn't know her, he would never guess she was a mother of a nineteen year old.

"Hi, Kurt."

Still laughing when he turns his head and looks up at the sound of Blaine's voice, Kurt feels his throat go dry at the sight of him.  All thoughts of Cayden and what she wears vanish as he focuses on Blaine and what he wears.  Only in his swim trunks, towel dropped by his feet, stretching his arms above his head, Kurt finds himself unable to stop staring at his amazing body.  The way his swim trunks hang just off his hips; enough to show the lines of the V that go down and disappear in his swim trunks.  And, fuck, does Kurt want to follow those lines with his tongue.  Slowly drag it down to what he's lusting after like a horny teenage boy.

"Uh...Hi, B-Blaine," Kurt manages to mumble in reply, feeling a heat stir in his belly.

"You want to join us?"  Blaine nods his head to the water.

"No."  Kurt shakes his head.  "I'm okay with soaking up the sun with Cayden."

"Too bad," Blaine replies with a tiny pout before diving into the water.

He watches Blaine break the surface of the water a few out where Asher already is.  Hair slicked back with his hands, sun glistening off his tan, wet skin, all Kurt can think about is how he looks like one of those male models shooting an ad for perfume.  But Blaine literally blows all those guys out of the water.  It's no surprise to Kurt that as he stares at Blaine looking sexier than anything he's seen in a long time that he starts to get turned on.

As he sits there watching a guy half his age in the water swimming with his son, Kurt feels a little like a creep.  Like the guy spying on his neighbor with a telescope.  This is something he shouldn't be doing.  If Blaine catches him, he could make him uncomfortable, and he doesn't want that.  Plus, he has to remember that this Cayden's son he is fawning over like a teenager; that he's being turned on by.  It's all wrong, and he needs to stop right now.

"I...I'm gonna go in."  Standing up and making sure his boner isn't noticeable, Kurt turns on his heel to walk away.

"Oh.  Okay," Cayden says a bit confused as to why Kurt is suddenly leaving.  "You okay?"

"What?"  Kurt looks over his shoulder at her.  "Yeah.  I'm fine."  He steals a glance at the reason he's escaping inside, finding Blaine laughing as he tries to shove Asher under the water.  "Just tired."

Making it inside in record time, breathing to calm his racing heart, doing his best to get rid of the erection he's sporting in his shorts, Kurt drops his head back against the glass door with a thunk.  This is bad.  This is all so bad.  This isn't supposed to happen.  He's not supposed to be turned on by the mere sight of his best friend's gorgeous son.  He's not even supposed to find his best friend's son gorgeous to begin with.  This is like a screwed up version of some Lifetime movie that he would actually find himself watching on one of his many lonely Saturday nights.  Except he's the main character and this won't be finished in two hours.

Doing it without thinking, he reaches down and starts to palm himself through his shorts.  Quietly moaning, hips jerking forward into his hand, Kurt doesn't stop when he thinks about Blaine and how he looked.  He thinks about their two almost kisses, and how he wished they didn’t stop before they started.  He wonders what Blaine’s lips would feel like moving against his.  Head tipped back in pleasure, body already tingling all over, teeth digging into his lower lip to be quiet; he can feel how close he already is.  But the sound of Cayden's laughter nearby quickly brings him back to reality, and what he's doing.  Pulling his hand away like he was burned, Kurt can't believe he was just getting off to thoughts of Blaine.

"Fuck," Kurt groans as he covers his face.  This is getting worse and worse by the minute.  Not only is he not listening to himself by reminding himself this is Cayden's son he is attracted to, he's now pushing it further down the road of wrong by getting off to the idea of him.

Under the cold water of the shower five minutes later, deciding this is best to help him with his problem that won't go away, Kurt only makes it worse by remembering Blaine in his swim trunks.  A strong shiver runs through him more from the memory than the water.

The shower helps a lot as he forces himself to stay under the cold water.  He needs to

Freshly showered, and feeling better, Kurt walks outside to the deck.  The small breeze is cool against his skin.  The sun is warm as he stands there.

He doesn't mean to do it.  But he doesn't regret that it does happen.  Standing on the deck, watching Cayden and Asher walking down the dock happily talking, Kurt scans the area until he finds Blaine.  He stares when he finds him standing in the outside shower under the spray of water cleaning off.  It's quite possibly the sexiest thing he's seen in years.  The rivulets of water running down Blaine's body, him running his fingers through his hair that shows off the muscles of his back, is better than any kind of porn he's seen.

Gripping the railing of the deck, mouth gone dry at the sight, Kurt finds himself unable to turn away.  He can't stop staring.  When Blaine catches him staring, Kurt turns a deep shade of red.  His embarrassment, though, is dimmed some by Blaine's knowing grin he gives him.  It's almost as if he enjoyed catching Kurt staring at him.  And Kurt’s point is proven when Blaine slowly drags his hand down his toned stomach. 

Turning around and walking inside, Kurt leaves before he makes a bigger fool of himself.  Or before Blaine makes him do something he shouldn’t, but so desperately wants to.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt dreams of Blaine.  Dreams of being with him in calm water.  Of being in his arms, held close to his strong body.  In the dream, Blaine has a smirk on his lips.  Somehow, Kurt knows what he's going to do before he does it.  And when he's taken under the water, he doesn't scream.  No.  He smiles.  And when soft lips press to his under the water, he lets himself get lost in getting to experience something he loves.

Then the dream shifts.  No longer in water, he dreams of being held down by Blaine as he slowly thrusts his hips into him.  He makes noises he hasn't made in years.  Whimpers and moans as he happily takes everything Blaine has to offer.  Can't remember the last time he was made to feel this good.

When Kurt wakes up, a moan dying on his lips, achingly hard, breathing heavy, and covered in sweat, he can't believe that just happened.  It's never happened before.  He's never dreamt of a guy in any kind of sexual way.  Even the men he dated.

Falling back on the bed and covering his head with a pillow, Kurt lets out a frustrated groan.  This is getting worse and worse with each day.  And he knows soon he won't be able to stop himself from making that dream become a reality.

Through the next several days, Kurt finds himself unable to look at Blaine.  Out of a hint of shame and guilt.  But mostly out of embarrassment.  A simple glance at him has him blushing with the memory of the dream.  Or dreams, he should say.  But the dream of Blaine fucking him is the most predominant one that pops up when he risks a glance at Blaine.

But even when he doesn't look at him, it's all he can think about.  At any random moment the memory of the dream will manifest in his mind.  He goes into a sort of daze where all he thinks about is Blaine on top of him.  A smile spreads across his lips when it happens.  A heat unfurls in his stomach.  And it takes all the strength he has to not touch himself.

As he avoids Blaine, he feels like an asshole while he does it because he notices how upset Blaine is when he walks away when he enters a room.  He didn't mean to hurt Blaine.  But he can't stop thinking about the dream, and wanting to jump him.

Dishes cleaned and put away after dinner at Cayden's place, Kurt flushes when he turns around and finds Blaine leaning against a counter near him.  "Oh!" he says surprised.  "You scared me."

Fuck, Kurt thinks.  Just looking at him right now has thoughts of fingers digging into flesh as Blaine fucked him.  A heat curls in his stomach as his body starts to betray him.  Starts to respond to Blaine simply standing there.

"Sorry."  Blaine pushes off the counter and takes the few steps to close the space between Kurt and him.

"I-It's okay," Kurt stammers.

"Can I ask you something, Kurt?"

"Sure."  Kurt grips the counter behind him.  Wants to hold something to keep from falling to the floor.

Blaine does that to him.  Makes him light-headed and weak in the knees in the best way possible.  Has him rethinking everything he thought about how he could feel for somebody.

"Did I say or do something to have you avoiding me?"  There's the slightest hint of hurt to Blaine's words as he speaks.  A small tremble to his voice.

"No," Kurt sighs.  "You didn't do anything.  It's me.  I was just being an idiot."

"Are you sure?  Because if I did anything to make you uncomfortable, I apologize."

"Trust me, Blaine, it wasn't you," Kurt assures him.  "I just...I let something get to me.  I should have been the adult I am and let it go."

"Good."  Blaine lets out a deep sigh of relief.

When Blaine pulls him in close for a hug, Kurt practically melts at his touch.

"I missed talking to you, Kurt," Blaine tells him.

“I miss talking to you, too,” Kurt says back.

Blaine pulls back to look into Kurt’s eyes.  “Can I tell you something, Kurt?”

“Of course.”

"This is a lovely shirt on you."  Blaine smiles as he reaches out and grabs the hem of Kurt's shirt, rolling the fabric between his fingers.

"Thanks."  Kurt bites back a gasp when Blaine's fingers brush over his hip.  The touch creating a fire where his fingers were.  Feels it spread through him.  Has him wanting Blaine to touch him all over.

"I think I like it because the color makes the color in your eyes pop."  Blaine lets go of Kurt's shirt and lifts his hand.  Kurt trembles as Blaine softly strokes his thumb right under his left eye.  "You have such gorgeous eyes.  Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Y-Yeah," Kurt stammers.  "A few people."

He's close to snapping.  To pulling Blaine in for a rough kiss.  But Cayden calling his name from outside has him coming back to himself.  Stops him from doing something where someone could have easily caught them.

"I better go see what she wants," Kurt says as he steps around Blaine.  He can still feel his heart racing a mile a minute from Blaine touching him.

Out on the deck with Cayden and Asher, and Blaine sitting across from him, Kurt drinks to forget his feelings.  To forget that Blaine is Pandora's Box, and something he shouldn't touch.  Much less fathom think about opening up what could be between them.

Glass after glass of red wine is drained as Blaine's intense eyes stay in him.  He doesn't stare back.  Can't give in to what he wants.  Can't take that risk.

By his fifth glass of wine, Kurt is feeling buzzed.  Feels good as he sits out under the sky with family and friends around him laughing and talking.

"Kurt," Cayden laughs, "you might want to slow down there."

"'M good," Kurt mumbles as he drains the glass of wine.

"Are you sure?"  Cayden worriedly asks.  "Because you never have more than two."

"I can handle it."

An hour later, two more glasses of wine drunk, Kurt says goodbye to Cayden and Blaine as he and Asher get ready to walk home.

"You okay to walk home, Dad?"  Asher asks as they make their way to the house.

"Don't worry, Ash.  I'm fine.  I can handle my liquor," he assures him with a smile.

"Are you sure?  Because you're stumbling right now."  Asher steadies his dad by getting a hold on him.

"Grounds uneven," Kurt says for an excuse.

A few minutes later, they make it back to the house.  Kurt still on his legs.  A feat he is proud of considering the world won't stop spinning.

"I'm gonna go crash," Asher tells him as he heads up to the house.

"All right.  I'm going to sit outside for a bit."

"You sure that's a good idea?"  Asher asks with concern to his voice.

"Don't worry.  I won't go anywhere near the water."

Hearing Asher say okay and go inside, Kurt walks down to the end of the dock and slips off his flip-flops.

He needs this.  Needs the cool, crisp air to help with the slight weariness he is feeling.  It seems that sixth and seventh glass of wine is finally catching up to him.

Sitting at the end of the dock, watching the moon reflect off the top of the lake, listening to the crickets chirping, Kurt gets startled when someone sits down next to him several minutes later.  Seeing Blaine there makes his heart race, and has him blushing; he thanks the dark that hides his red cheeks.  "Hi," he softly says.

"Hi," Blaine replies with a smile.  "Hope you don't mind me joining you.  I came over to hang with Ash, but he's passed out.  I was gonna go home; then I saw you out here.  Thought I'd give you some company."

"No, it's fine.  I could always use some company."  Of course, Kurt doesn't tell Blaine that he's extra thrilled that it's him keeping company.  No need to embarrass himself.

"Are you drunk, Kurt?"  Blaine chuckles.

"Nope."  The word pops on Kurt's lips, making him giggle.  "Just buzzed."

"Okay," Blaine laughs as he stands up and sits behind Kurt.

Kurt grins when arms wrap around his waist and pull him back against Blaine's strong chest.  "What are you doing?" he asks as he rests his head back on Blaine's shoulder.  A giddy smile on his face.

"Don't want you to fall in," Blaine responds.

"Would you have rescued me if I did?"

"Of course I would have."

Kurt hums at that.  "My hero," he says, words slightly slurred on his tongue.  He turns his head and kisses at Blaine's neck.  The skin salty under his lips.  But with a hint of whatever lotion Blaine applied earlier that day.  It's because of the alcohol that Kurt knows he does it.  All inhibitions are gone.  He's lost his self-control.

It's a simple, meaningless kiss.  But it still manages to stir desire and need in Kurt.

"What was that for?"  Blaine's voice trembles.

Kurt nuzzles his nose where he just kissed Blaine.  Breathes in the smell of sweat mixing with that fresh cotton smell Blaine has.  "For protecting me."

For a few minutes, they sit in silence. Kurt revels in Blaine's arms around him, holding him close.  He watches the water as it gently ripples.  It's calm and serene.  It has Kurt further relaxing back against Blaine.

If someone saw them and didn't know, they could easily mistake them for a couple enjoying a late night moment together.

Shifting his hips a tad, Kurt bites his lip and smiles when he feels Blaine hard against his ass.  The feeling of his cock pressing into his ass is more intoxicating and wonderful than the wine he drank.

"I like you, Blaine," Kurt suddenly says, tongue loosened by the wine.

"I know," Blaine murmurs.

"No."  Kurt lifts his head and stares into stunning eyes.  Grins.  "I like you.  I think about kissing you.  Like, all the time.  I think about you inside me.  You know why I avoided you these past couple of days?"  Kurt sees Blaine shake his head no.  "Because I had a sex dream about you.  You were fucking me.  And it was so amazing."  Kurt laughs as he drops his head back on Blaine's shoulder and closes his eyes; thinks about the dream.  Thinks about Blaine inside him.  "I woke up hard.  Wanted you.  Wanted you so bad."

"Kurt."  The name is filled with longing and need when Blaine says it.

Before Blaine can say anything else, though, Kurt leans over the edge of the dock and gets sick.

A hand gently rubs over his back.  Kurt trembles as his stomach forces up everything in it.

"You okay?"  Blaine asks after it stops.

"Y-yeah," Kurt stammers.  "I think so."

His mouth taste disgusting.  All he wants to do is go lie down for the next twelve hours.  Gathering a palmful of water, he cleans his face of anything that might be on it.

"Come on," Blaine says as he carefully stands up with Kurt.  "Let's get you inside."

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt apologizes as he wraps an arm around his neck. "I didn't mean to ruin your night by getting sick."

Blaine stares into Kurt's eyes.  Kurt feels a warmth spread over him at the look.  "Trust me, Kurt," Blaine says with a smile.  "You didn't ruin my night."

"Good."  Kurt drops his forehead to Blaine's.  Sighs in relief.  "'M tired, Blaine," he mumbles.

"Let's get you to bed, then."

By the time he's crawling under the covers on his bed, Kurt is so tired he instantly passes out.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt wakes up with a headache, and a taste in his mouth that is disgusting.  On his nightstand sits a glass of water and two pills.  Thanking whoever put them there, he knocks them back and drinks the whole glass of water.

He climbs out of bed and trudges over to the bathroom, removing clothes as he walks.  After a long and wonderful hot shower, Kurt brushes his teeth.  Gets that taste out of his mouth.

By the time he's finished cleaning up the smell of freshly brewed coffee greets him.  Makes him smile.  Coffee is exactly what he needs.  So, he heads downstairs.

In the kitchen sits Blaine with a cup of coffee when he walks in.  The sight of him has an onslaught of everything from the night before rushing back to him.  He groans, and inwardly cringes at remembering everything he said.

"Morning," he mumbles as he walks up to the fridge.

"Morning.  I made coffee for you."  Blaine smiles as he offers the cup he holds.

"Thanks," Kurt says as he takes it.

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Like shit in so many ways."  Kurt pours milk into his coffee, watches as the dark liquid turns light brown.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"  Blaine asks.

Kurt drops a couple spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee.  Debates on how he should answer that.  But he knows he has to say the truth.  Has to apologize.  "Yeah, I do."  He hears Blaine chuckle.  "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"For what?"

"For what I said.  I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in any way."  Kurt blows on his coffee and takes a sip.  The sweet taste delicious on his tongue.

"Um...In case you don't remember, I didn't mind."  Blaine lets out a small laugh as he blushes.  Diverts his eyes in embarrassment.

It's then that Kurt remembers feeling Blaine hard against his ass.  That memory sends a jolt through him.  Makes him grin as he drinks his coffee to hide his obvious enjoyment.

"I'm gonna go."  Blaine stumbles as he starts to walk backward out of the kitchen.  "Just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Okay.  Oh, thanks, by the way," Kurt says before Blaine leaves.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me last night."

"It was nothing."  Blaine shrugs his shoulders.  "I didn't mind."

Alone after Blaine leaves, drinking his coffee, and nibbling on a banana, Kurt thinks about what this means for Blaine and he.  He knows it's one more step closer to them abandoning all rules and sleeping together.

"Hey, Kurt," Cayden says as she comes inside through the back.

"Hey, Cay," he says as she sits down at the kitchen island.

"How are you this morning?"  Cayden grabs an orange and starts to peel it.  "Blaine told me about last night."

"I'm okay."

"I told you to take it easy."

"I know."  Kurt abandons his coffee and banana.  "You want to go into town with me?  Check out the stores and stuff?"

"Sure," Cayden replies as she eats an orange segment.  "We can also scout for men."

Kurt chuckles when Cayden waffles her eyebrows.  "I told you, Cay, I don't think there are any single gay men here for me."  What Kurt doesn't say out loud is that there's only one single gay guy he's interested in.  "But, we can look for you."

"Deal."

~

"What about him?"  Cayden nods her head to a guy across the street looking at a display of fruit set up outside a store.

They sit outside a small coffee shop eating lunch and drinking iced teas after a few hours of shopping and walking around.  They, also, gratuitously look at all the men that pass them by.

"Married," Kurt says.

So far, Cayden hasn't had much luck.  Kurt, on the other hand, is just enjoying the view every once in a while.  He doesn't care to test drive any of these models.  The only model he wants to drive is back at the lake house probably playing some video game with Asher.

"How do you know?"

"Unless he likes wearing a wedding ring for no reason, I'm going to say married."

"Damn!"  Cayden exclaims in frustration.  "I didn't see that.  This place is like Disneyland."

Kurt laughs in utter confusion at that.  "What?"

"You don't go to Disneyland to look for someone because most, if not all, the men there are married with kids," Cayden explains.

"Oh," Kurt replies, understanding.

"I want to get laid, Kurt.  I want to have hot sex with someone," Cayden groans as she drops her head to the tabletop.  "Is that too much to ask for?"

"No.  You just picked the wrong place to vacation."  Kurt laughs when Cayden groans out loud again.  "But you never know.  Disneyland could still turn out a guy for you."

"I wouldn't put any money on that."  Cayden lifts her head.  "Come on, I'm tired of looking at men I can't have.  Let's go back home to our guys."

"Alright."  Kurt stands up and grabs his bags.

~

He sees him sitting at the end of the dock by himself.  With Asher passed out taking a nap in his room, and Cayden God knows where, Kurt goes outside and walks down the dock to Blaine.

"Hey there," he says as he takes a seat next to Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt."  Blaine beams at him.

"Where's your mom?"  Kurt sways his legs in the cool water.

"Inside doing something.  I'm not entirely sure."  Blaine shrugs his shoulders.

"Water is pretty today," Kurt says as he lifts a leg out of the water; watches as drops of water roll off and fall back into the lake.

"Have you been in yet?"  Blaine asks as he nods his head to the lake.

"No."  Kurt shakes his head.

"Come on."  Blaine nudges his shoulder as he stands up.

"What?"  Kurt looks up in time to see Blaine pull his shirt off his shoulders.  All coherent thoughts leave his head at the sight of Blaine's toned body.  The only thing he can think of is licking every inch of Blaine's tanned skin.

"You need to go in.  Let's go swimming," Blaine replies as he works open the shorts he wears.

"Oh!  I...I can't," Kurt stammers a little as he watches Blaine push his shorts off his hips.

"Why?"

"I'm not wearing my swim trunks."  Kurt loudly gulps when Blaine steps out of his shorts.  Now standing there in just tight black boxer-briefs, hands on his hips, Kurt does his best not to look at Blaine's crotch.  But he fails.  His eyes are drawn to the bulge; to the faint outline of Blaine's dick.  Blaine's dick that has Kurt biting his lower lip, and mouth watering.  God, does he want to taste.  To take all of Blaine into his mouth.

"Neither am I," Blaine says as he reaches down and grabs Kurt's hand, pulling him up to stand.  And effectively pulling him from thoughts of sucking him off.  "We'll swim in our underwear."

"Is that a smart idea?"  Even as the words leave his lips, Kurt lifts his arms to let Blaine pull his shirt off.

"Yes," Blaine answers as he drops Kurt's shirt on the dock and reaches for the button of his shorts.

It's the first time in years that Kurt has let another guy undress him.  It's intimate and arousing all at once.  To have someone, a someone he likes a lot, undress him

Fingers slipping past the band of the shorts at his hips, Kurt bites back a gasp as Blaine pushes them off his hips.  Blaine's fingers slowly drag down his thighs; letting up just above his hips.  The shorts pooling around Kurt's ankles as he stands there staring into Blaine's eyes, and breathing heavy.

"Th-Thanks," Kurt mumbles.

"No problem."  Blaine grins and takes a step back, not hiding the fact that he's looking at Kurt's almost naked body.

Shy as Blaine stands in front of him intensely looking him over, Kurt almost wants to hide behind something.  It's been so long that he's let another man stare at his body.  So long since he's stood there vulnerable to someone else's gaze and scrutiny.

"What...What are you doing?"  Arms wrapping around himself when Blaine steps behind him, a blush starts to spread down Kurt's chest.

"I'm getting a good look at all of you," Blaine whispers into his ear.

Kurt drops his eyes closed and softly moans at the tickle of warmth breath over his ear.  At Blaine so close to him from behind.  "Do you like what you see?"  Kurt asks after Blaine hooks a finger into the band of his underwear and pulls them back to expose his ass.

He shouldn't allow it.  He should have stopped him.  But something about Blaine looking at him stirs arousal in Kurt.  Makes him feel gorgeous.  And desirable to the one person he wants more than anything.

"Definitely," Blaine responds with a smirk on his lips.

The band snaps against Kurt's skin when Blaine lets it go.  The sound of a loud splash catches his attention.  He turns in time to see Blaine go underwater.

Carefully slipping into the water, Kurt screams when he's suddenly pulled all the way under.  Flailing around, arms wrapping around him still him.  Eyes opening to Blaine looking at him with a grin on his face, Kurt playfully shoves at his shoulders.

"Asshole," he mouths to Blaine.

Blaine just laughs.

Working his way out of Blaine's hold, Kurt swims to the top.  Pulling in a deep breath of air after breaking the surface, he splashes at Blaine when he emerges next to him.  "That was mean."

"That was fun."

"Fun for you, maybe," Kurt says with a small chuckle as he swims over to the dock.  "Now, I've had enough swimming for one day."  Kurt grabs ahold of the dock and pulls himself out of the water.

Lying back on the dock, the hot sun falling down on him, Kurt hears as Blaine pulls himself out of the water.  For a second, he imagines Blaine climbing over him and staring down at him.  Thinks about water drops falling down on him as Blaine holds himself above him.  Thinks about pulling Blaine's wet body down on his.  But when Blaine lies down next to him, Kurt lets that fantasy go.  Like he should.  He shouldn’t even be fantasizing in the first place.

"I have a joke for you."

"What is it?"  Kurt asks interested.

"A man asks his friend to stay at his house while he's gone for the week," Blaine starts off, voice already filled with amused laughter.  "So, the friend stays and takes care of the house.  When the guy calls to check up on things, the friend tells him that nothing much happened.  But he leaves the big news for last.  He goes, _'Sorry, dude, but your cat died.'_   And the guy gets all upset and heartbroken.  He tells his friend, 'Why couldn't you say he was just on the roof, or something?'"

"This is a terrible joke," Kurt laughs.

"Trust me, it gets better.  Anyways, the guy calls back a few days later and checks up on things again.  The friend says everything's fine, and then adds at the end, _'By the way, your grandma's on the roof.'_ "

Kurt burst out laughing.  "Oh, my god," he says between bouts of laughter.  "That's terrible.  I shouldn't be laughing."

"But you are," Blaine points out through his own laughter.

"My ex was terrible at telling jokes," Kurt says after the laughter starts to die on his lips.

"Was he?"  Blaine says, sounding like he doesn't care at all about Kurt's ex.

"Yeah."  Kurt nods his head.  "He always screwed up the punchline.  God," Kurt huffs.  "He was forever ago."

"How long have you been single?"  Blaine asks.

"I've been single for six years," Kurt answers as he turns his head to look at Blaine.  "I haven't gotten laid in just as long."

"You're lying," Blaine says stunned.

"Nope."  Kurt shakes his head.

"You haven't had sex in six years?"  Blaine asks, still sounding shocked by Kurt's admission.

Kurt nods his head.

"What'd you do?  Break a mirror and get seven years bad luck?"  Blaine jokes with a small chuckle.

"No."  Kurt laughs.  "I had a kid who needed my attention."

"So," Blaine huffs.  "That doesn't mean you're sex life has to end."

"Well, mine unexpectedly did."

"We need to get you laid, Kurt Hummel."

"Okay.  Whatever you say," Kurt agrees in a joking way with a laugh.

As he looks at Blaine lying there beside him on the dock, eyes closed and head held slightly tilted back to welcome the sun rays that fall on him, Kurt can't help but to think how he wouldn't mind Blaine to be the one to sleep with him for the first time in six years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully this makes up for the wait.  
> Also, big THANK YOU to everyone reading and leaving reviews and kudos on this story. I appreciate every single one.

It's a normal, sunny day like the days before.  There's nothing out of the ordinary as Kurt goes about his day. He talks with Cayden for a bit when they sit out on the dock.  And for a bit, he talks with Blaine when he passes him as he goes inside.  It's only until he walks into the kitchen and finds Asher cooking dinner later that night does Kurt know something's up.  For Asher to cook for him means he wants something.

"What is it?"  Kurt asks as he sits at the kitchen island.

"What?"  Asher asks, trying to look confused but failing miserably.

"I know you, Ash.  The only time you cook for me is when you want something."  Kurt uncorks the bottle of wine suspiciously sitting there in front of him.  "So, what is it?"

"What?  I can't cook for my dad?"  Asher tries to act innocent, a huge fake smile on his face.

"Not without wanting something."  Kurt takes a sip of the red wine, enjoying the flavor on his tongue.

"Okay."  Asher takes a deep breath before continuing to talk.  "There's a party a few miles over and I want to go."

A party.  Kurt chuckles to himself.  He should have known it was something like that.  "Is that all?"

"Well...Yeah."  Asher minutely nods his head, chewing his lower lip out of nerves.  Kurt remembers how Casey used to do that; thinks Asher is a spitting image of her at the moment with his big pleading eyes.

"You do know you're nineteen and don't need my permission, Ash?"  Kurt says.

"I know.  I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you.  So, is it?"

Kurt thinks it over for a few minutes.  A couple hours alone seems nice.  Relaxing on the couch watching a movie, or catching up on some reading.  He could do that.  "I don't want you drinking," he says to an excited Asher.  "You hear me?  No alcohol."

"I promise," Asher agrees.

"I guess this means you need my car?"

Asher nods his head.

"Alright.  No later than two."

"Thanks, dad."  Asher kisses Kurt's cheek before trying to run off.

"Hey!"  Kurt calls after him.  "What about dinner?"

"I already ate," Asher replies.  "I'll text you when I get there."

Smiling to himself after Asher runs off, Kurt goes to see what Asher made him.  He finds a tossed salad, baked baby red potatoes with rosemary and butter, and a filet mignon cooked how he loves it.  "I taught you well."  Kurt grins as he prepares his plate.

Kurt hears Asher race down the stairs and to the front door as he eats.

"Bye, dad!"  Asher yells.

"Be careful!  I love you!"

"I will be!  Love you, too!"

It's with peace and quiet that Kurt eats his dinner.  But, if he were to be honest, he kind of misses the noise of people talking and enjoying themselves like dinners with Cayden and Blaine.

Forty minutes later as he puts the dirty dishes in the sink, Kurt waves Blaine in when he sees him come up on the back deck.  "Hey."

"Hi," Blaine says as he slides the glass door shut behind him.

"You hungry?  There's some food leftover."

"No."  Blaine shakes his head.  "I'm good.  I ate with my mom."

"Okay."  Kurt grabs the bottle of wine.

"Where's Ash?"  Blaine asks him as he pours himself a second glass of red wine.

"He met some people throwing a party a few miles away."  Kurt looks at Blaine and wonders if he already knew that.  He has to have known.  Ash would have invited him to go along with him.  They've become friends, and it would have been the obvious thing to do.  "You knew that, though, didn't you?"  Kurt asks as he raises his glass and takes a drink.

"Guilty," Blaine admits with a half-grin.

"Why didn't you go with him?  I'm pretty sure it's more fun than being here with me."  Smiling, Kurt walks over to the couch.

"That's not where I wanted to be."

Heart starting to race when Blaine sits down right next to him, placing his glass of wine on the table, Kurt tries to keep the nervousness out of his eyes as he looks to Blaine.  "Where...Where's your mom?" he asks to change the subject.

"Don't worry.  She's asleep," Blaine tells him.

"Why would I worry?"  Keeping his eyes on Blaine's, his gorgeous hazel eyes, Kurt does nothing to stop him when he leans in and kisses him.

It's a soft press of lips together.  It's almost like a question; like if Blaine is asking "Can I kiss you?" without saying a word.  And, God, does Kurt want Blaine to kiss him.  Gazing into hope filled eyes when Blaine pulls back, breathing heavy, Kurt knows he shouldn't.  This is his best friend's son.  This is someone half his age.  If they do this, it could ruin a lot of relationships.  But he can't stop thinking about how much he wants this; how much he aches to be with Blaine in a way he shouldn't want, but craves.  So, going against what his head tells him, he decides to take.  He's going to take like a spoiled little child finally getting what they asked for.

Leaning in and pressing his mouth to Blaine's, kissing him a bit rougher and harder than what he kissed him, Kurt softly moans as he immediately deepens the kiss.  Delving his tongue into Blaine's mouth when he parts his lips, massaging their tongues together, a heat starts in his belly.  It's then that he knows this will cross a line that they both can't uncross.  Even knowing it's wrong, he still takes.

Climbing into Blaine's lap, winding his arms around his neck, Kurt gently rocks his hips down.  The delicious friction has Blaine and he both moaning.  The immediate spark of pleasure that shoots up his spine has him desperate for more.  It's been too long since he was with someone, and in this moment, Kurt can't believe he forgot what he was missing out on.  With Blaine here, he plans to make up for lost time.  He plans to remember what it all feels like.

That's why, gripping the back of the couch, holding so tight his knuckles turn white, Kurt moves against Blaine to experience something he forgot.  He wants to remember what it's like to feel good; to have pleasure running through his body.  He needs to remember what it's like to be brought immense pleasure.

"Feels good, Kurt," Blaine faintly moans as he lifts his hips up into Kurt's.

"I-I know," Kurt pants.

Going at a slow, steady rhythm, pleasure building with each drag of his cock over Blaine's, Kurt wants this to last.  But on the other hand, he wants it to be over soon so he can lead Blaine up to his bedroom so they can do what they've both wanted since that first night.

"I've wanted this since the first time we met."  Kurt feels Blaine dig his fingers into his hips.  Voice deep and filled with lust.

"Me too," Kurt admits.  And he isn't scared to say that now.  He isn't afraid to tell Blaine he wants him.  That he wants him in a way he's never wanted anybody before.

Stopping and standing up off Blaine, seeing the confusion in his eyes, Kurt makes quick work of his shorts.  "Take off your shorts," he tells Blaine as he pushes his off his hips.

Blaine immediately does as Kurt tells him.  He pushes his shorts off his hips and kicks them away.

In just his tight black boxer-briefs, the outline of his cock incredibly obvious, Kurt stares.  Thinks for a second about peeling away those underwear and dropping to his knees.

"Come here," Blaine says with a grin as he hooks a finger into the band of Kurt's underwear.

As he's pulled forward by Blaine, falling into his lap again, Kurt giggles.  Arms winding around his neck, passionately kissing him, softly moaning into Blaine's mouth, Kurt rocks his hips down.

It doesn't take long for either of them to get close, which isn't a surprise since this is something they've both wanted for two weeks now.  It's been building like a wave, and just like a wave, they crash together.  Pleasure swims through them as they both gasp for breath.

Collapsing against Blaine several moments later, pulling in deep breaths, the simmer of pleasure still under his skin, a smile spreads across Kurt's face.

"Please tell me that wasn't a one-time thing?"  Blaine murmurs as runs his hands over Kurt's ass.

"That definitely wasn't a one-time thing," Kurt breathlessly replies.

When they make it to his room, all Kurt can focus on is the bed.  Being here, with Blaine so close to him in just his underwear occasionally skimming his fingers along his back make it real for Kurt.  Not that it wasn't real before.  But now, it seems like this is actually happening.  They are about to get naked and sleep together.  This is really happening; he's about to be with someone half his age.  And the bed seemingly screams at him "You're fucking Cayden's son here!" over and over.  It makes him nervous, and worried.  His heart races in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

Facing Blaine, almost ready to say he changed his mind, Kurt finds the words, and worry, dying on his tongue as Blaine looks at him like he's the grand prize at the end of a tough race.  That look manages to have all thoughts of this being wrong be replaced with lust and want.  He wants Blaine, and nothing is going to stop him from getting him.  Not even himself.

"I'm rusty.  So go slow with me," Kurt jokes.

The corner of Blaine's mouth turns up in a small, amused smile.

Kurt softly sighs, tipping his head back as Blaine kisses at his neck.  Fingers slip past the band of his underwear, pushing them off his hips.  He steps out of them when they pool around his ankles.

"Don't worry," Blaine murmurs against his skin.  "I'll be gentle."

"To begin with," Kurt adds.

Blaine chuckles.  "To begin with," he seductively whispers into Kurt's, sending a shiver through him.

When Blaine drops to his knees and sinks his mouth down around his cock, Kurt is so caught off-guard he stumbles back and falls on the bed.  Surprised at having someone's mouth on him after so long, he wonders how the hell he went so long without this.  Blaine perfect wet, hot mouth is driving him crazy; making him remember what this was like.

Further spreading his thighs, carding his fingers through curls, Kurt watches as Blaine bobs his head.  He drops his head back and moans as Blaine lifts his mouth and just sucks around the head of his cock; tongue swirling around the tip, and lapping over the slit.  Kurt fights to keep his hips still; from fucking up into Blaine's slick mouth.  Maybe next time, he thinks.  Because, god, there is definitely going to be a next time.  This is too good to experience once.

Heat coiling low in his belly, Kurt knows if Blaine keeps this up he's going to spill down his throat, and he doesn't want that.  He has plans.  Pushing Blaine off him before he comes, he groans as he watches him lick his lips.

"Why'd you do that?"  Blaine asks as he sits back.

"I was about to come," Kurt explains.

"What's wrong with that?"  Blaine leans forward and licks a stripe up the underside of Kurt's cock, making it difficult for him not to push his cock back into Blaine's mouth.

"B-because," Kurt groans, pushing Blaine away.  "I want you inside me the next time I come."

Blaine stops trying to sink his mouth down around Kurt's cock and smirks up at him.  "Why didn't you say so?"  He leans up and kisses Kurt before standing up.  "I'll be back in a second."

Eyes on Blaine's ass as he walks out of the room, Kurt flops back on the bed.  Covering his face with his hands, he giggles.  He can't believe he's doing this; can't believe he's about to let a nineteen year old fuck him.  But, god, is he excited.  It's been six years since he's had sex.  Six years since he's felt the touch of another man.  And, frankly, he's tired of his hand.  He's, basically, been horny for the past six years.  It's about time he thought about himself and had some fun.  He's overly due an orgasm that he didn't produce from his hand.

Kurt jumps the slightest when hands grab at his ankles and lift his legs; placing his feet at the edge of the bed.  Pushing up onto his elbows, staring between his parted thighs down at Blaine, who kneels on the floor, he hears the distinctive sound of a bottle being opened.  "Where'd you get that?" he asks as he sees Blaine squeeze lube into his fingers.

"I brought it," Blaine answers as he traces Kurt's entrance with his thumb.

Kurt drops his head back and moans.  "So...So you packed lube?"

"No."  Kurt clenches the sheet under his hands tightly as Blaine slowly pushes in with the first finger.  "I bought it a few days ago along with condoms," Blaine clarifies for Kurt.

Kurt faintly moans as Blaine starts to work the finger in and out of his ass; feeling himself start to loosen around the digit.  "W-why would you buy t-that?"  Kurt whimpers when Blaine pushes in with two fingers.  He doesn't even care about the answer to the question.  Not really.  All he cares about is the fingers being worked into his ass.

"In all honesty," Blaine says as he thrusts his fingers forward, rolling his wrist, and causing sparks of pleasure to climb along Kurt's spine.  "I'd hope I'd end up right here."

Kurt smiles; liking that answer.  He's the same.  He hoped he'd end up here with Blaine, too.

Arms shaking and trembling from supporting his weight for so long, Kurt lays back on the bed.  Now, he trembles from the pleasure as Blaine fingers him.  Quietly moaning, working his hips down on the fingers, Kurt is almost scared what it'll be like once Blaine is inside him.  Because if this feels this amazing, he can't imagine how it'll be as Blaine fucks.

Back arching off the bed, and loudly groaning, Kurt feels as Blaine presses in with three fingers.  He's thankful when Blaine lets him adjust to the stretch for a few seconds.  "God," he groans.  "I forgot how great this was."

"I'm glad I get to show you again."  Blaine slowly pulls his fingers out before thrusting them back in.

An intense shudder runs through Kurt when Blaine does that.  His legs shake each time Blaine does.  "Please," he begs with a shaky voice.

"What do you want?"  Blaine cheekily asks like he doesn't already know.

"Fuck me," Kurt says.

"I believe I am."  Blaine makes his point by slowly drawing his fingers out and then thrusting them back in a few times.

Kurt loves it.  He moans and works his hips down.  But it's not what he wants.  And he knows Blaine knows that.  "No," he breathlessly says as he shakes his head.  "Fuck...Fuck me."

"I like making you fall apart like this, though."

Kurt gets frustrated.  He's going to get what they both want.  So, he pushes up onto his elbows to talk to Blaine in a demanding voice.  "Blaine Anderson, if you don't fuck me with your cock in the next minute, I'll make you wait another week!"

Blaine smirks down at Kurt as he pulls his fingers away.  "No reason to get angry," he teases.

"You are so lucky you're cute.  And that I'm horny," Kurt replies.  He watches as Blaine stands up and removes his underwear; bites his lower lip at the sight of his leaking, hard cock.  He has to remember to suck him off at some point tonight.  No point in letting the opportunity to have Blaine's cock in his mouth go to waste.

"Enjoying yourself?"  Blaine asks as he rips open the condom packet.

"Just thinking about sucking your cock," Kurt bravely says, even though he's never said something like that before to another guy.  Not even the ones he slept with.

Blaine chuckles as he rolls the condom on.

After he spreads lube over his cock, Kurt watches as Blaine kneels on the edge of the bed.  One of his ankles grabbed, and leg lifted up, Blaine holding it out at a slight angle, Kurt groans as Blaine rubs the head of his cock over his entrance.  "Blaine," he whines, lifting his hips.

"Ready?"  Blaine asks.

Kurt nods his head in reply.

The next instance, Kurt feels himself stretching open around the head of Blaine's cock.  Sighing with relief at having Blaine inside him, Kurt whines as Blaine slowly eases himself into his ass.  Little rolls of his hips pushing him in more and more.  By the time Blaine is fully sheathed inside him, Kurt feels full.  He's big; more than his three fingers.  But it's amazing after years of nothing.  And with the way Blaine holds his leg, making his hips slightly raise up off the bed, it pulls Blaine deeper into his ass.

Lifting his other leg to wrap around Blaine's waist, Kurt squeezes around him.  "Move," he tells him.

It seems Blaine doesn't need any more incentive than that, because the next moment he's pulling his hips back.  He pulls his hips back until he's stretching Kurt open with just the head of his cock.  Kurt bites his lower lip and moans as Blaine rocks his hips.  And when Blaine slams his hips forward, Kurt cries out in pleasure.  It's the same reaction when Blaine does it several more times.

After Blaine does that a few times, Kurt stares as he places his leg he holds over his shoulder and leans down over him.  Blaine sinks in deeper into him, making Kurt sigh.  He clutches at Blaine's arms that are planted on either side of his head.  Letting Blaine get comfortable and situated, Kurt screams as Blaine starts to fuck him with rough, hard snaps of his hips.  Blaine pounds into him, fucking him in a way that has all coherent thoughts leaving Kurt's mind.

Even if it's been six years for him, Kurt can't remember sex ever being this amazing.  Blaine creates a fire in him that he strokes perfectly with the movements of his hips.  It's like Blaine knows his body just as well as he does.  Knows what buttons to push.  Blaine plays him like a fucking violin, and Kurt sings.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine moans as he slams his hips forward, grinding them against Kurt's ass.  "Your ass is fucking amazing."

Kurt smiles as he tips his head back, back arching off the bed.  He works his hips down on Blaine's cock as he fucks up into him.  Lips press to the column of his neck; teeth gently nipping and licking over the soft skin, adding pleasure to what he already feels.

When Blaine pulls his hips back and angles his hips, Kurt screams when he slams them forward, managing to hit his prostate.  It's almost as if liquid fire courses through his veins, leaving pleasure in its wake.  And when Blaine hits that spot over and over again, Kurt cries out Blaine's name as he comes.  His cock spilling hotly between their bodies, and onto his belly; some splashes hitting his chin, and Blaine.

As he experiences his phenomenal orgasm, clenching around Blaine, who still fucks him, Kurt loses himself for a handful of seconds.  Nothing else is relevant except the pleasure that rolls over him like waves.  Ones that keep coming one right after the other.  He doesn't know when they'll end, and not wanting them to.

A few seconds, or minutes, or hours, he doesn't know, Kurt finally starts to feel his orgasm wane.  He, also, fells Blaine bury himself inside his ass one last time and come.

Both of them lay there in pleasure and tiredness, and catch their breath for the next several seconds.  And when Blaine finally pulls out of him, Kurt feels empty.  He wants him back.  Needs him back inside him.

Dropping his legs so they hang over the edge of the bed, Kurt turns his head to look at Blaine who lays next to him.  There's a thin sheen of sweat covering his body, his chest rapidly rises and falls as he breathes heavy, and there's a huge grin on his face.

"Where the hell did you learn that?"  Chest heaving as he catches his breath, eyes still on Blaine next to him, Kurt isn't sure he can move.  In all his experiences, he's never felt this great.  This is like a high after skydiving.  The feeling of coming down after an intense and satisfying rush.

"This guy at college," Blaine replies through his heavy breathing.  "He taught me quite a few things."

"You still with him?"  Kurt props himself up on his elbow, feeling a pleasant tingle all throughout his body.

"No," Blaine says as he looks up at Kurt.  "It ended several months ago."

"Why?"  Kurt isn't sure why he cares about a relationship Blaine shared with another guy.  That was months ago.  This is the now.  And now, Blaine is naked in bed with him.

"He met someone else.  But I'm glad it ended."

"Oh, yeah.  Why's that?"  Kurt figures he'll bite; see what Blaine has to say.

"Because I can be with you."

Chuckling as he leans down and kisses Blaine, Kurt is glad it's over, too.  To have Blaine, and have to worry about someone else would have been too much.  Of course, just being with Blaine is, already, too much.

"Good.  Because I don't want to share you."  Kurt flicks his tongue over Blaine's top lip.

Kurt lies down and curls into Blaine's side; head resting on his chest.  "This is right," he says as he traces a random pattern on Blaine's shoulder.  He doesn't know if he says it more to convince himself or Blaine.  For whatever reason, he believes it because it's true.  This is right.  Nothing in his life has felt as right as this.

"If it was wrong, it wouldn't feel so good," Blaine says he presses his groin close to Kurt's, making him gasp at the brush of his already hard cock against his thigh.

"I want to suck your cock," Kurt sighs against Blaine's mouth.

"You won't hear any complaints from me," Blaine laughs.

"Good."  Kurt kisses Blaine once more before moving down the bed to get what he's lusted after all night, or for two weeks, if he's being honest with himself.

"God.  All I need now is a smoke," Kurt jokes as he falls back on the bed in a state of pleasure, licking his lips.

"If you're serious, go to Ash's room," Blaine tells him through his deep intakes of breath.

"I'm not being serious.  Besides, why would I go to Ash's room?"  Kurt asks perplexed.

"Because he smokes," Blaine replies with a laugh, like it's obvious.

"What!"

"You didn't know that?"

"I'm gonna kill that kid," Kurt groans as he lets out a huff.  "How long has he been smoking?"

"He told since he was sixteen," Blaine reluctantly tells him.

"I'm really gonna kill that kid."  Looking to Blaine and smiling, forgetting that his son smokes, for the moment, he leans over and kisses him.  "This was a terrible idea," he sighs as he rests his forehead to Blaine's.

"But do you regret it?"

Staring into beautiful eyes that are too easy to get lost in, Kurt doesn't feel an ounce of regret or guilt.  "No." He smiles as he minutely shakes his head.  "I don't regret it at all."

"Good."  Blaine grins.

Several hours later watching Blaine get dressed, holding his shorts and shirt, Kurt smiles when he leans down on the bed and kisses him.  "Can I see you again?" he asks.

"Yes," Kurt replies as he nods his head.  "Tomorrow?  Actually, tonight?"

"Tomorrow, tonight," Blaine agrees with a smile.  "Even though it seems forever away."

"Then go so it can get here quicker."

"Night, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

After Blaine leaves, not before rushing back to hungrily kiss him in a way that stirs want in his body, Kurt lies back down and happily sighs.  This day went better than he could have planned for.  Kurt thinks how the next month and a half is going to be great.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: rimming in this chapter for those who don't read that.

Kurt isn't surprised when he walks out to his kitchen in the morning, freshly showered and feeling amazing, to find Blaine sitting at the kitchen island eating an apple.  "Morning," he softly says as he shyly smiles.

"Morning," Blaine replies back.

"Where's your mom?"  Kurt asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"She went into town to shop for groceries."

"Is that why you're here eating?"  Kurt asks in a teasing tone.

"No," Blaine replies.

Pouring milk into his coffee, Kurt watches as Blaine walks over to him. A blush forms on his cheeks as Blaine stands behind him and skims his nose along his neck, sending a shiver through him at the barest touch.  An arm wrapping around his waist and slipping under his shirt, fingers splaying over his lower back, Kurt sighs as Blaine kisses at the sensitive skin right below his ear.

"I want you, again," Blaine tells him as he slips his hands past the band of the sweats Kurt's wearing.

"Tonight."

"Can't wait that long."

Kurt groans and minutely rocks his hips back as Blaine presses his thumb to his hole.  "Oh, God!" he quietly exclaims as Blaine slowly circles his entrance.  "We...We can't."  Even though he says that, Kurt lets Blaine pull his sweats off his hips.

"Yes," Blaine kisses the side of his neck, "we can."

"A-Ash, though," Kurt reminds Blaine.

"I heard him leave before you came down.  So," Blaine turns Kurt around to face the kitchen island, "we can."

"Blaine?  Blaine, what are you going to do?"  Curious when Blaine forces his legs apart some, and pulling his hips so his ass is sticking out, Kurt sighs as he feels kisses leading down his back.  He suspects, but Blaine's next words confirm his suspicions.

"I want to taste you."  Blaine kisses above Kurt's ass, right where his tailbone is.  "Want to push my tongue into your tight ass."

Never having that done to him before, thinking it wouldn't be something he would enjoy, Kurt feels want and need unfurl in his belly.  He needs Blaine to do that to him; needs to have him work him open with his tongue.  An ache forms in his body to have that.  It's crazy to him how Blaine can elicit such a reaction from him over something he never cared for before.

"O-Okay," Kurt says with a quiet, shaky voice.

Shaking with nerves as he feels kisses leading down his spine, Kurt closes his eyes and breathes when he feels Blaine place his palms on his ass.  The butterflies in his stomach are all he can focus on as Blaine pulls apart his ass cheeks to reveal his dusty pink hole.  Doing this has him nervous that he might not like it.  What if it's exactly as he thought, and just too much for him.  Who actually enjoys having another man's mouth on their ass?  It just never seemed pleasurable to him.

The feeling if Blaine softly blowing on his hole has Kurt releasing a quiet whimper.  "Oh, god!" he sighs at the press of Blaine's slick thumb to his entrance.

"Okay?"  Blaine asks.

"Y-yeah.  Yes."

Already breathing heavy, body shaking with a mixture of nerves and want, Kurt pulls his lower lip into his mouth and faintly moans as Blaine traces his entrance with his tongue.  Little sparks of pleasure shoot through him.  He finds himself liking the sensation that causes.  And as Blaine continues to slowly trace his entrance with his tongue, Kurt can already tell he's going to enjoy this very much.

When Blaine barely presses into his ass with the tip of his tongue, Kurt lets out a small whimper.  It causes his body to shake.  And as Blaine slowly pushes deeper, as deep as he can, feeling himself stretch around Blaine's tongue, Kurt whines low in his throat.  He feels Blaine gently work his tongue in and out.

Soon enough, Blaine starts to pick up a rhythm of thrusting his tongue into Kurt's ass a few times before pulling out and slowly trace his entrance.  Kurt moans as his knees shake each time Blaine does it.  Intense pleasure swims through him.  At thirty-eight, he thought he'd known all kinds of pleasure another person's tongue could produce.  Now, he knows he was wrong.  He was missing out on the best part.

Hands grabbing at the edge of the counter for support, Kurt starts to slowly roll his hips back as Blaine picks up the force of the thrusts of his tongue into his ass.  Now fucking him with his tongue, Kurt feels as Blaine grips his thighs.  Fingers dig into flesh as Blaine keeps up the pace of his torturous tongue.

On edge, cock hard and straining between his legs, tip leaking precome, Kurt cries out when Blaine suddenly reaches up and rolls his balls between one if his hands.  It pushes him closer to that release his body so desperately seeks.

Needy, and wanting to come, reaching behind him to clutch at a handful of Blaine's hair as he fucks him with his tongue, pushing in as deep as he can into his ass, Kurt rocks his hips back on the movements, practically riding Blaine's tongue.  Heat and pleasure stir in his belly.

It's so much different than he thought it would be.

And fuck it!  Kurt realizes he actually loves having Blaine's mouth on his ass doing things he never thought would please him.  He loves it!  He would scream it from the top of his lungs if it meant he wouldn't get strange looks, and anger directed towards him from Asher and Cayden.  And as Blaine pushes in deep to his as with his tongue, Kurt realizes, maybe, thinking about his son and best friend right now isn't the greatest thing.

Fingers of his left hand curling against the cold marble countertop as he grinds his hips down at the same time as Blaine thrusts his tongue into his ass, Kurt feels his body tremble.

He now gets it.  Now understands why someone would love this so much.  It's a whole new sensation; different from being fucked by Blaine's cock.  Blaine can't go as deep with his tongue as he can with his cock, but that doesn't matter.  The pleasure is just as great.  Just as enjoyable.  The heat that stirs in his belly from this is the same as when Blaine fucked him last night.

Vastly enjoying himself, Kurt whines when Blaine pulls away.  "No!" he protests.  Looking over his shoulder, he sees Blaine standing up and pushing his jeans down.  That has arousal stirring in Kurt's belly.  He grins; knowing what's coming.  "You gonna fuck me?"

"Is that what you want?"  Blaine cheekily asks as he pops the cap of a small bottle of lube.

Kurt's reply is to bend over the kitchen island, the marble cold under his heated skin, and sticks his ass out.  He moans when two fingers easily push into his ass.  Rocking his hips back on the fingers as they are worked in and out of him, he finds himself too desperate, or horny, to wait.  "Now," he tells Blaine with desperation to his voice.  "I want you inside me, now."

"I haven't stretched-"

"Want to feel you today," Kurt interrupts Blaine to say.  He pushes his ass back to brush against Blaine's cock.  He hears Blaine groan; knows he's got him.  When the fingers are pulled away, Kurt smiles.  He's that much closer to getting what he needs.  And he needs Blaine inside him.

Behind him, Kurt barely hears a condom wrapper being opened.

"So," Blaine says as he pushes at the muscles of Kurt's ass with the head of his cock several seconds later.  "I'm guessing you want it rough."

"Yes."  Kurt arches off the countertop and sighs as Blaine eases into him.

Even though it's barely the third time they've done this, Kurt doesn't think he'll ever get use to how Blaine feels inside him.  He's big and thick; stretching him open, and filling him up in a glorious way.  A way he's quickly becoming addicted to.

"Oh, God."  Pushing up and dropping his head back on Blaine's shoulder, breath already coming out uneven, Kurt moans as Blaine grinds his hips against his ass.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine groans as he reaches up and grabs Kurt's chin, turning his head so he's looking at him.

"What?"  Kurt asks as he stares up into lust blown hazel eyes.

"If you can't tell already, I love your ass."

Kurt laughs, purposely clenching around Blaine's cock, smirking when he releases a deep moan.  Fiercely kissed the next instant, Kurt goes when Blaine's hand at the middle of his back pushes him to bend over the countertop once again.

"Gonna fuck you until you scream," Blaine growls.

"Please."  That's Kurt's reply.  That's what he wants.

Kurt feels Blaine grip his left shoulder before pulling his hips back and slamming them forward.  Fingers dig into his shoulder; the grip getting tighter and tighter as Blaine fucks him.

For several minutes, the only sound in the kitchen is that of skin slapping against skin, and the mix of Kurt and Blaine's noises they make.  Kurt moaning and whimpering each time Blaine snaps his hips forward and grinds them against his ass.  Blaine groans and grunts behind Kurt as he fucks him rougher and harder.

Kurt is getting what he wants.  For the rest of the day, he'll be feeling Blaine no matter what he's doing.  And he loves that.

Back arching when Blaine thrust in and hits his prostate, Kurt feels as pleasure sizzles under his skin.  It's like Blaine is slowly creating a fire in his body, and it won't be long before he is consumed by it.

"God, Kurt," Blaine groans as he pulls his hips back until Kurt is just stretched around the head of his cock.  Instead of slamming his hips forward, Blaine slowly pushes back in.  Kurt shudders.  He does it a few more times.  "I could watch this forever."

Confused, Kurt looks over his shoulder to find Blaine staring at his cock repeatedly sink into his ass.  Now knowing what Blaine means, Kurt likes the sound of that.  If it means never having to go without this again, he's all for it.

When starts to fuck him rough and hard again, Kurt remembers how close he was.  He's being wound tighter and tighter like a rubber band, and he's going to snap soon.  "Hand," he tells Blaine.  The next moment, Kurt feels Blaine's hand on his cock jerking him to his release.

The strokes of Blaine's hand match the rhythm of the thrusts into Kurt's ass.  And Kurt finds himself working his hips back on Blaine's cock, and forward into his fist.

All it takes is for Blaine to rub his thumb over the head of his cock for Kurt to snap.  He hotly spills over Blaine's fist as he loudly screams Blaine’s name.  His orgasm rolls through him.  Blaine strokes him through it until he has nothing left to give.  Body stilling, breathing heavy, Kurt slumps back against Blaine as he holds him, still fucking up into him.

It doesn't take long for him to feel Blaine experience his own release.  He shudders against him, moaning into his ear as he comes.  Kurt grins, tightly holding Blaine's hand covering stomach as he does.

"Fuck!"  Hands clutching at the kitchen island to keep from falling to the floor, pleasure rippling through his body, Kurt trembles as he stands there.  Turning around to face Blaine, a pleased grin on his face, he leans forward and kisses him.  Trembling as he stares into Blaine's eyes as he pulls away, both of them breathing heavy, Kurt bask in the afterglow of his amazing orgasm.  He couldn't think of a better way to start the day.  At this point, he's not even sure he will be able to properly function today.  Hell, he knows the huge grin on his face won't be going away soon.

"Good call on not making me wait till tonight," Kurt says with his shaky voice filled with delight.

"You're welcome."  Blaine grins as he leans forward and kisses Kurt.  "I'm still fucking you tonight, too, though."

Kurt sighs as he deepens the kiss for a second before pulling away.  "I wouldn't have it any other way," he mumbles against Blaine's lips.

Cleaning up and getting dressed, and sharing a bottle of cold water, Kurt chuckles when his stomach growls.

"I'm starved.  You want breakfast?"  Kurt asks Blaine.

"I'd love some."  Blaine places a soft, sweet kiss to Kurt's lips, making him happily sigh.

Happily eating scrambled eggs and fried bacon twenty minutes later, sitting next to Blaine, eating in silence, Kurt feels his heart pick up its pace when Blaine takes his hand.  He just holds it, often giving it a gentle squeeze, as if to remind him he's still there.  Not like Kurt could forget.  Whenever Blaine is close, that's all he knows.  He's aware of him at all times.

Looking up when he hears the door close, and finds Asher walking inside, Kurt suddenly remembers what he learned last night.  He calls out for him.  Walking up to his son, seeing anger and hurt in his eyes, concerned as to why it's there, he stops in front of him.

"What, Dad?"  Asher groans, voice filled with anger and annoyance.

"Don't talk to me like that," Kurt retorts back.  "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Asher mumbles, still sounding pissed.

"Did something happen at the party last night?"  Kurt asks concerned.

"No."  Asher shakes his head as he drops his gaze to his shoes.  "There a reason you called me?"

"I don't want you smoking," Kurt scolds him, but not trying to sound too mean.

"I'm nineteen.  I can do what I want."

"I don't care.  I don't want you to smoke."

"How did you even find out?  Did Blaine tell you after you fucked him last night?"  Asher lifts his head and scowls at him, looking disgusted and pissed off.

Kurt is too shocked to say anything. A few times he opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.  Too stunned to formulate words, he just stares at Asher as he gives him a glare.  "H-How?" he finally manages to say.

"I saw him leaving your room half-naked last night.  It's not that hard to put two and two together," Asher tells him as he turns his attention to Blaine who stands quite a few feet behind Kurt.  "How could you?"

With that, Kurt watches his son turn and leave.  He hears Blaine call out for him, but he grabs him as he passes by.  "No," he says as he holds his arm.  "Let him go."

"But-"

"No.  He needs some time alone," Kurt interrupts him.  "Leave him be for a few hours."

After Asher leaves, Kurt tries to think straight.

"Oh, God!"  Blaine suddenly groans.  Kurt looks to him and sees him with his head in his hands.  "He's gonna tell my mom, and then she's going to kill us both."

Kurt walks up to him, wrapping his arms around him from behind.  He comforts him; holds him close.  Blaine covers his arms with his own.  "Don't worry," Kurt whispers as he kisses the side of Blaine's neck.  "Everything will be fine."  Kurt almost buys his own lie.  But he knows it won't be fine.  Not with what's going on between him and Blaine coming to light.

~

Kurt worries.  He always will when it comes to Asher.  That's his little boy, and he doesn't want any kind of harm to come to him.  He paces all around the house, chewing his lip almost every second.  When he does manage to stay still for longer than a few seconds, he always finds himself curled into Blaine's side on the couch.

When Blaine asked him if he could stay, Kurt didn't want to say no.  Couldn't say no.  He wanted him here to calm him down; to give him the comfort he needed.  And Blaine has done that.  He's provided comfort for him.  He held him as he cried over fucking everything up.  Kurt hates that he's putting Blaine through all this; that he dragged a nineteen year old into drama he doesn't need in his life.  Blaine should be out partying, and drinking, and having a fun time with people his own age.  Not here with him as he cries over milk he spilt and now has to clean up.  He feels like a royal jerk that deserves to be punished for what he did.  But he, also, looks up to Blaine for sticking by his side and weathering this crazy storm he's going through.

With each passing minute that Asher doesn't return, Kurt's fear and worry only grows.  Thoughts of him lying dead in a ditch somewhere are hard to suppress.  He only thinks of the worst, and it doesn't help.  And the fact that he can't call or text him just to make sure he's okay doesn't make it better.  It has him questioning why the fuck he would vacation at a spot that doesn't have cell service.

"I'm such idiot," Kurt quietly says through his scratchy voice as he sits on the couch curled into Blaine's side late that night.  "I shouldn't have dragged you into this.  I'm sorry."

"Hey."  Blaine tips Kurt's chin back and stares into his red eyes.  "You didn't drag me into anything.  Okay? I'm here because I wanted you.  It's as much my blame as yours.  Don't think this is all on you."

"But I'm an adult," Kurt replies.  "I should have never allowed this."

"I'm an adult, too," Blaine responds.  "I know the difference from right and wrong.  And you are a right I've never been so sure about."

Kurt feels his heart flutter; a smile spreading across his face.  He leans up and takes Blaine's mouth in a hungry, demanding kiss.  Blaine's hand sliding up his inner thigh pulls a gasp from Kurt's mouth.  Desire quickly pools in his belly.  "Make me forgot, Blaine," he quietly begs.

"Okay," Blaine sighs against Kurt's lips.

It's completely fucked up, Kurt knows that.  Having sex while Asher is still gone, and god knows where.  But he needs this right now.  He needs to not think about all his worries and concerns.  He needs something to distract him for a few hours.  With Blaine, Kurt gets just that.

~

Kurt doesn't sleep.  Not even after Blaine and he spent the night having sex.  He's still too worried and concerned to sleep.  So, he just lies there in bed as Blaine sleeps next to him.  Thoughts constantly run through his head about where Asher could be, what Cayden will think of him now, could this be the last day he sees Blaine if Cayden decides she doesn't want her son around him?  He mainly thinks about his friendship he knows he's going to lose.  There is no way Cayden could forgive him for this.  And he wouldn't blame her.  He deserves to lose that friendship.

When the sun shines in his eyes, Kurt figures he should get out of bed since there's no point.  Letting Blaine continue to sleep, he walks to the bathroom.  Under the spray of hot water a few minutes later, Kurt hopes the Blaine is still asleep, or that the sound of the showerhead on drowns out his crying.

He's fucked things up so badly.  Relationships ruined over his desire he couldn't ignore.  Instead of thinking with his head, he was thinking with his dick, and it got him into a whole lot of trouble.  He hates himself.  Hates that he couldn't stay away from Blaine; hates that he wanted him so greatly; hates that he let himself be pulled in by Blaine.  He feels like the mouse caught in the trap just because he wanted the cheese.

When arms wrap around his waist and pull him back on a strong body, Kurt only cries harder when Blaine tells him not to cry, that everything will be okay.  He just turns around and buries his face in the slope of Blaine's neck and profusely apologizes over and over.  He's apologizing for crying, for wanting him, for giving in to that burning desire he had for him, and for putting Blaine through this.  He apologizes so much that his voice goes raw from crying and apologizing.

By the time he's sitting on the edge of his bed ten minutes later, Blaine wrapped around him from behind trying to console him, often pressing kisses to his neck, Kurt isn't sure he has any tears left to cry.  He's drained.  Emotionally and psychically drained.

"Blaine?"  Kurt says with his rough, scratchy voice that trembles.

"Kurt, if you apologize to me one more time, I will bite you," Blaine jokes, chuckling.

Kurt laughs; needing that.  "No."  He shakes his head, looking at Blaine over his shoulder.  "Thanks for staying with me."

A bright smile spreads across Blaine's face.  "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Thanks."  Kurt smiles when Blaine leans forward and playfully nudges their noses together.  "I'm gonna go cook to distract myself."

"Alright.  I'll be down in a few minutes."

Leaving Blaine in his room, Kurt heads downstairs.  In the kitchen, he finds Asher drinking orange juice from the carton.  Relief washes through him at knowing his son is safe.  He runs up to him and hugs him tightly.  He holds him for what seems like hours; wanting to make sure that he's actually here.  When he finally lets him go, he's biting back tears of joy and relief.  "Where were you?  I was so worried."

"How long did Blaine stay after I left?"  Is all Asher asks as he closes the fridge door, giving Kurt a look that says he's not stupid; that he knows what happened again after he left yesterday.

"That's none of your business," Kurt snaps at him, surprised Asher could make him go from happy to angry in less than five seconds.  "I asked you a question.  Where were you?"

Asher stares him straight in the eye, and with a calm and collected voice, says, "Fucking Cayden."


	8. Chapter 8

He sits across from Cayden outside the small cafe in town they visited together a few weeks before.  It seems so long ago, now.  A different time.  A different them.  Now they sit here with the knowledge of knowing the other's son intimately.  This isn't how Kurt wanted it to be.  With each of them holding an unease to the other.

Cups of cold coffee sit untouched in front of them.  The only sign of how long they've sat there in their silence.  An occasional car or person will pass by that will hold their attention for a second before it returns to the person across from them.  The cool breeze that blows across their skin helps with the heat of the day.  But nothing distracts them from why they're here.  The reason sits huge between them like a wrecking ball, dangerous enough to destroy the friendship they share.

"I'm not sorry," Kurt finally says, chipping into the brick wall of tension between about the reason they're here.  "I don't regret, or feel bad, about being with him."

"How did it happen?"  Cayden asks as she sits back in her chair and crosses her legs.  Her brows furrowing together in anger.  Kurt knows if she wasn't wearing her sunglasses, he would find a hint of anger in them.

Even though she's angry towards him, Kurt feels no animosity or hatred toward Cayden for what she did.  After Asher told him the morning before, for a second he thought he was joking.  He had to be. But when he looked into his son's eyes he could easily read like Casey's, he knew.  He saw the truth in them; the truth of what Asher said.  It shocked him; stunned him to his core.  For several minutes afterwards, he tried to work out what this meant for all of them.

Now sitting across from Cayden that Kurt still doesn't know what this means for him.  He just knows he can't lose Blaine.

"It wasn't planned, Cay," Kurt honestly tells her, turning up the corner of his mouth in a small smile.  He's going to be friendly and cordial to her.  Get back on her good side.  "We've been talking and getting to know each other these past two and a half weeks.  It's easy talking to him.  And I miss being able to do that with another guy; that ease that comes with being around him.  I found myself enjoying being around him.  I developed feelings for him, and he developed them for me.  We kissed the other night, and it just progressed from there.  He makes me happy."  A beaming smile spreads across Kurt's face as he talks about Blaine and how he feels for him.  "It's been years since I've been this happy with someone.  I'm sorry that it's Blaine.  But I'm not sorry for how I feel about him."

For a few minutes after he finishes talking, Kurt just sits there as Cayden sits there staring at him without saying a word.  Worry starts to fill his mind.  Dread of her yelling and screaming.  He wouldn't blame her.  He deserves that from her.  But as the seconds tick by without her saying or doing anything, the worry and dread only builds.

"Cay?" he finally says.

"After Ash told me about Blaine and you, yeah, I was mad.  What mother wouldn't be?"  Cayden forces a small laugh.  "My best friend and my son half his age sleeping together!  I didn't know what to think, or do.  I almost stormed over to your house to yell at you.  I wanted to confront you two and ask what the hell you were thinking."

"What stopped you?"

"Asher told me it would be a bad idea.  I realized he was right.  So, I calmed down and thought about what to do." Cayden fiddles with the spoon sitting next to her untouched cup of coffee.  "I was deciding between taking Blaine and leaving, or just telling you two to stop.  Then...I don't know.  Me and Asher were just sitting there in our combined frustration, and I guess that had us gravitating to each other even more.  I understand what you say when you talk about how you feel with Blaine.  I'm the same with Ash.  I didn't want it to happen.  To stoop to y-" Cayden stops herself.

Kurt knows what she was going to say.  _'To stoop to your level.'_   The unsaid words hang heavy in the air between them.  They still hurt.

Kurt understands Cayden's dis-contempt with him sleeping with Blaine when he feels the same way about knowing she slept with Asher.  He doesn't like.  Hates it even.  But he accepts that it happened.  That there was no way he could have stopped it.  In a strange way, it feels like payback for him sleeping with Blaine.  But he's sure Cayden doesn't see it that way.  Knows she wouldn't.  Simply put: she wanted Asher in the same way he wanted Blaine.

"What do we do?"  Kurt asks as he fingers the handle on the cup that sits in front of him.

"We end it," Cayden answers as she shifts in her seat.  "It should have never happened."

At those words, Kurt feels his heart break a little.  That is exactly the last thing he wanted to hear Cayden say.  To end it with Blaine is the last thing he wants.  But if it's what Cayden wants from him, he'll listen.  Plus, it's probably for the best.  This thing between all of them has already crossed more lines than it should have.  "O-Okay," he forces out, trying to hide how upset he is over this.  Biting back tears already welling up in his eyes.  "We'll end it."

"Today," Cayden says as she leans forward and grabs her cup of cold coffee.  "It's best to end it now before it goes too far and someone gets hurt."

Nodding his head in agreement, forcing a small smile, Kurt doesn't even want to think about how Blaine will react.

~

"I can't!  I don't want to," Blaine says with sadness and anger mixing in his voice.  He looks just as broken up over what Kurt just told him as Kurt feels about having to do it.

"I don't want to, too.  But, Cayden and I talked, and we agreed to stop this."  Kurt takes a few steps to Blaine.  "This would be crazy.  The four of us together like this.  What would other people think?"

"Screw other people," Blaine angrily says in reply.  It scares Kurt a little how mad Blaine is.  But he understands his anger.  "This is about me wanting you.  They don't deserve a say in that."

"You're right," Kurt agrees with a small nod of his head.  "They don't.  But we can't, Blaine.  It has to end."

Blaine storms out of the kitchen, loudly slamming a door shut upstairs.  Staying where he is, Kurt pulls in a few deep breaths to compose himself and then follows after him.  Walking into his bedroom, finding Blaine staring out the windows, shoulders tense, he tentatively walks to him.  He already knows this is going to be difficult.  Letting Blaine go after too short a time with him is like being given a slice of happiness only to have it ripped out of his hands.

"You have to go, Blaine," Kurt tries to say in a comforting voice as he places his hand at Blaine's lower back.  "I'm so sorry.  If things were different, I would..."

"What, Kurt?"  Blaine angrily snaps at him, looking at him with eyes now dark with anger swimming in them.  The anger looks out of place in eyes that always hold joy, and shine with happiness.  "Nothing about what we have needs it to be where things should be different.  I'm so fucking happy with you, Kurt."  Kurt sees the anger drain from Blaine's eyes and be replaced with a softness of hope that makes Kurt's heart ache.  "I just want to be with you.  Is that too much to ask for?"

The fought back tears finally spill over.  Kurt can't recall when someone's fought so hard to be with him.  The fact that Blaine is only nineteen and fighting for him in a way Kurt has never had an ex do when he left them makes him cry harder.  It shouldn't be like this.  He shouldn't be falling for a nineteen year old who makes him feel so fucking special he practically glows with happiness.  But here he is, in front of Blaine crying, and realizing he is falling for him.

A hand gently cups his face.  A thumb wipes away the tear rolling down his cheek.  Kurt turns into Blaine's touch, pressing a kiss to his palm.  He closes his eyes and breathes in the smell of Blaine.  "Blaine," he quietly sobs as he looks at him.  "We ca-" Kurt doesn't get to finish his sentence.

Blaine's mouth crashing to his catches him off-guard.  The kiss is desperate and claiming, brings a sense of ease over him, and Kurt easily gives into it.  Easily gives into Blaine like a fly trapped in his web.  Lips parting when Blaine pushes at the seam of his lips with his tongue, he releases a deep moan as he delves his tongue into his mouth.

"Not giving you up, Kurt," Blaine mumbles against his mouth.

Kurt trembles at Blaine's words.  He can't remember a time where he was so wanted and desired by another person.  But the fact that the person who finally feels that way towards him is Cayden's son isn't good.

"B-Blaine," Kurt gasps as Blaine kisses at his neck.  A jolt of lust running straight to his cock.  "W-we shouldn't." Kurt uses his last defense, the last fight he has in him to try and stop this before they go too far once again.

Blaine grabs him by the face and stares into his eyes.  His eyes he figures easily give away his want.  Kurt's heart races at the look of pure want swimming in Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes.  "Yes," Blaine says with a sure voice.  "We should."

Just like that, Kurt loses his fight.  All his defensive walls he put up to stop this from happening again crumble to the floor and shatter like a poorly constructed LEGO tower being knocked down.  He can't stop how much he wants Blaine, just like he can't stop the Earth from spinning.  Blaine makes him dizzy with desire.  When he's around him, all he knows is him and how much he wants him.  There was no way he could have stopped this from happening no matter how hard he tried.  Blaine will always manage to push past his walls.

Wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him in for a sensual, languid kiss, Kurt moans as he feels the press of their groins together.  A mixture of lust and want shoots through Kurt as he feels Blaine's cock pressing against his hip.  His body instantly responds to the touch of Blaine; to the feel of him.

Hands push under his shirt and roam over his chest.  Kurt gasps and jerks his hips forward when Blaine rubs a thumb over his nipple.  Arousal spikes in him at the sensual touch.

"I want to be inside you," Blaine whispers, voice filled with need as he circles Kurt's nipple.

"Please," Kurt sighs as his body shakes with need.

Slowly walked backwards and pushed up against a wall, Kurt helps Blaine as he works open the jeans he wears.  Jeans and underwear shimmied down off his hips, Kurt drops his head back against the wall and moans as Blaine drops to his knees and takes him into his mouth.

Threading his fingers through Blaine's curls, and tugging with each good suck around his cock, Kurt closes his eyes and forgets about the world and his problems outside these four walls for a few glorious seconds.

When Blaine pulls off him, body thrumming with so much want for Blaine it terrifies him a bit, Kurt sighs into Blaine's mouth when he kisses him.  Breathing heavy when Blaine pulls away from him, Kurt stares into his eyes that are filled with the slightest hint of guilt.

"You want to stop?"  Blaine asks as he pulls Kurt's shirt over his head.

Kurt shakes his head no as the shirt is pulled off from around his wrists.  He wraps his arms around Blaine's waist.  "Why?  Do you?" he asks with a bit worried Blaine wants to stop.  If Blaine were to stop right now, he's sure he would die of need.

"No.  No, I could never stop," Blaine assures Kurt as he cups the side of his face.  Kurt closes his eyes when Blaine rests his forehead to his.  "I just don't want you doing something for me you might regret later."

Kurt moves to rest his forehead to Blaine's temple; warm breath brushing over his ear.  "Blaine," Kurt softly sighs.  "I won't regret this.  I'll never regret anything I do with you."

"Okay."  Kurt feels Blaine's grin against his skin when he presses his mouth to his shoulder.  "Give me a second."

The warmth of having Blaine so close is gone when he pulls away from him.  Kurt watches as Blaine walks to the nightstand and grab the bottle of lube he stashed there two nights before when he stayed with him.  He just watches him.  The build of his body.  A body he loves.  A body that brings pleasure to him in a way he never imagined possible.

"What's with the grin?"  Blaine asks as he walks back to Kurt, squeezing lube onto his hands.

It's then that Kurt realizes he's grinning like a fool.  He blushes in embarrassment.  "Nothing.  Just admiring your body."

"Alright.  Now," Blaine says as he reaches down between Kurt's legs and traces his entrance.  "You sure?"

Kurt nods his head.

Blaine pushes in with the first finger. Kurt gasps.  The finger is worked in and out of him.  And as Blaine pushes in with two fingers after a several moments, Kurt cries out when a mouth covers his nipple.  He grips a handful of Blaine's hair as he gently sucks and traces his nipple.  Working his hips down on the fingers thrusting into his ass, and pushing forward into Blaine's mouth on his nipple, Kurt doesn't think it could be better than this.

As Blaine pushes into his ass with three fingers, and gently bites down on his nipple he has in his mouth, Kurt's eyes widen in pleasure. A startled moan of arousal escapes his mouth.  Ripples of pleasure hit him over and over.  His cock twitches with need.  "P-please, Blaine," he pathetically begs.

Fingers removed from his ass, and the clanking of a belt being unfastened has Kurt's body pulsing.  Pulling Blaine's shirt over his head as he tries to shimmy the jeans off his hips untouched, Kurt laughs as Blaine only manages to work them down to mid-thigh.  Kneeling down, he pushes the jeans down the rest of the way.  Eye-level with the bulge in Blaine's boxers, Kurt leans over and sucks at the head of his cock through the material.  Above him, he hears Blaine moan.

Mouth watering with want, Kurt pulls Blaine's underwear down to release his cock.  He takes the swollen, purpling head of Blaine's cock between his lips.  Lightly sucking, twirling his tongue around the head, Kurt moans as he licks away the precome at the tip.  Fingers card through his hair as he sinks his mouth all the way down on Blaine until he hits the back of his throat.  Tightly grabbing at Blaine's thighs, Kurt starts to suck and bob his head with vigor.

Looking up at Blaine through his lashes, seeing his free hand planted on the wall, Kurt reaches between Blaine's legs with one of his hands and massages his balls.  He feels Blaine's thighs quiver after he does that.

"Kurt," Blaine breathlessly whines above him.

Doubling his efforts, Kurt reaches back and presses a thumb to Blaine's hole.  Blaine unexpectedly jerks his hips forward roughly, making Kurt gag.  Kurt pulls off him as he starts to cough.

"Oh, fuck!  I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine apologizes as he lifts him up.

"It's okay," Kurt says around a cough, spreading his lips into a smile. "You didn't mean it."

"I'm still sorry."  Blaine brushes his lips over Kurt's red ones.

When Blaine wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close, Kurt drops his head back against the wall and whines as their cocks rub together.  Hips rolled forward, the glide made easier from the precome leaking from both the heads of their cocks.  Kurt grabs at Blaine's shoulders for support as he continues to rock forward into him.  Fingers at his lower back press into heated flesh.  Kurt knows if they keep this up, they'll both be coming, and he doesn't want that.  Well, he wants that.  That's whole point of this.  He just wants to come with Blaine inside him.

"Blaine," he whines as he forces himself to still his hip.  "Please.  I need you."

"All right."  Blaine bends down to grab one the many condoms in the back pocket of his jeans.

An empty foil wrapper is thrown into the trash can.  Kurt watches Blaine roll it down his cock, then spread lube over himself.

"Want me to turn around?"  Kurt asks as he starts to do just that.

"No."  Blaine stops him by pressing close to him to prevent him from moving.  "Like this.  Want to see you.”

“O-okay,” Kurt whispers in reply as he minutely nods his head, eyes locked on Blaine’s hazel ones.

Left leg lifted and hooked over Blaine's waist, Kurt gasps as the head of Blaine's cock presses into his ass.  Those few seconds between that, and Blaine fully sinking into him always makes Kurt's heart race.  The feeling of being stretched open just around the head of Blaine's cock is like the tease before the actually show.  It's a taste of what's to come. And Kurt loves how Blaine always teases him like this; how he pushes in just with the tip and stills for a few seconds.  Positive Blaine does it to come back from the edge before he fully sinks into him and comes, Kurt doesn't care why Blaine actually does it.  He just enjoys the fact that he does.

Kurt digs his teeth into his lower lip as Blaine eases fully inside him.  Hips rest against his ass.  After Blaine pushes into him, Kurt just stares into his eyes dark with desire.

They don't move.  They stand there and just stare into each other's eyes.  Kurt reaches up and brushes his thumb over Blaine's lips, smiling when he kisses it.

Heart beating wildly in his chest, pulse racing, body aching with need, it becomes too much for Kurt.  Arm wrapped around Blaine's shoulders, Kurt leans forward and kisses him as he squeezes around his cock.  "Move," he breathes against Blaine's lips.

A loud groan falls from Kurt's parted lips when Blaine pulls his hips back and snaps them forward.  Jostled up a bit against the wall, causing him to stand on his tip toes of his foot still planted to the floor for a second, Kurt wraps his other arm around Blaine's back and grips at his shoulder.  Blaine's fingers dig into the flesh of the thigh he holds high up on his side.  Kurt drops his eyes closed and moans as Blaine slams his hips up a few more times.

Just as quick as Blaine starts to fuck him, Kurt feels him slow down.  The thrusts become longer, and more drawn-out.  Blaine pulls out and slowly sinks back into him, gently rocking his hips against his ass.

Blaine's going slow, that's what Kurt quickly realizes.  He's taking his time with him.  There's no kind of roughness or urgency like before.  It's almost as if Blaine is cherishing him; treating this like this will be their last time together.  But Kurt knows it won't be.  Can't be.  There is no way this is ending tonight.  This isn't their last night.

"Fuck me, Blaine," Kurt begs, clenching around Blaine and thrusting his hips down.

"Want to go slow," Blaine says, confirming what Kurt already knew.  "Want to make it last."

Kurt looks at him.  In his eyes, he sees a mixture of desire and fear.  There's the desire for him, and the fear of this ending.  And Kurt wants to dispel that; wants to assure him this isn't over.  Reaching behind Blaine's head, he pulls him forward into a slow, languid kiss.  It's intimate and sweet.

"Don't worry," Kurt murmurs against Blaine's lips.  "This isn't over."

It seems that's all Blaine needed to hear, because those words kick-start something inside Blaine that has him pulling out of Kurt.  Before Kurt can even protest, lips crash to his in a hard kiss.  He moans into Blaine's mouth as he's dragged to the bed mere feet away.

Pushed back on it, Kurt scoots back until his head hits a pillow.  He watches with lust as Blaine kneels on the bed and crawls up to him.  Legs dropping open in invitation, Kurt arches off the bed and groans as Blaine presses three fingers into him.  The fingers are pumped in and out.  Kurt's body shudders as Blaine repeatedly thrust the fingers into his ass; his legs falling open wider when Blaine manages to brush over his prostate.  Hands look for purchase on anything as he works his hips down on the fingers.  He lifts his hips up to seek any kind of friction on his aching cock.

"Inside," Kurt heavily pants.  "Want you back inside."

"Okay," Blaine replies, voice dripping with lust.

Blaine kneels in front of Kurt on the bed as he removes his fingers and grips his ankles.  Knees pushed together and up to his chest, ass tilted up so it's resting against Blaine's thighs, feet rested against Blaine's chest, Kurt watches as Blaine grips the base of his cock.  He moans as Blaine presses the head of his cock into his ass.

"What the hell is this?"  Kurt asks as he arches his back when Blaine sinks back into him.  Sinks in much deeper than before.  Giving Kurt a better feeling of fullness.

"A position," Blaine chuckles as he lays his crossed arms on Kurt's legs and lightly pushes down. "Grab my thighs."

Hands grab at Blaine's thighs; Kurt sighs as Blaine pulls out and sinks back in.  He whimpers and tightly grips Blaine's thighs as Blaine does that a few more times; no force behind his thrust.  Just slow, drawn-out drags of his cock in and out.  It feels good.  In this position, Blaine somehow manages to sink deeper into him.

"W-who taught you this?"  Kurt asks as he tilts his ass up to meet the thrusts of Blaine into him.

"Who do you think?"

It's then that Kurt becomes really grateful for Blaine's ex.  "I-I'm going to f-find him and buy him the biggest fucking fruit basket ever."  Kurt groans when Blaine shallowly thrusts into him a few times.  He doesn't know who this ex is, or what he looks like.  Hell, Kurt doesn't even like him for knowing he cheated on Blaine.  But, God, is he thankful he taught Blaine how to be great in bed.

"Can we please not talk about my asshole ex?"  Blaine says as he pulls his hips back.

"T-that sounds great."  Kurt lets out a loud scream when Blaine slams his hips forward.  "Fuck!"  He throws his head back and trembles.  "A-again.  Do that again."

Blaine stops the whole slow thing and starts to fuck Kurt in earnest.  Kurt feels Blaine's hands grab at his knees and use the extra support to fuck into him harder.  Deep, hard slams of Blaine's hips into Kurt's ass have him dropping his mouth open around a loud moan as Blaine perfectly hits his prostate.  A quick, steady rhythm of Blaine's hips into him is created.  And Kurt can't stop from crying out each time Blaine thrusts in.

"Don't stop!"  Kurt cries out.

Moaning as Blaine continues to fuck into him, Kurt laughs at himself. He was crazy if he thought he could go without this again.  It's too good.  Too phenomenal to give up.  Sex with Blaine is like the best chocolate in the world, and he alone gets to enjoy the delicacy of it any time he wants.  And, man, is he gorging.  He can't get enough.

As Blaine fucks him with a ferociousness that makes his whole body tremble with pleasure, Kurt can't tear his eyes away from Blaine's that are trained on him.  There's a hunger in them that has a shiver running through Kurt.  But alongside the hunger, there's a look of joy; of happiness that makes Kurt's heart swell.  The fact that Blaine looks at him with such happiness makes all this worth it.  Lets Kurt know he didn't make a mistake in allowing this.

Back arching off the bed, Kurt whimpers as he feels the heat start to coil in his belly.

"Blaine," Kurt quietly moans.

"I know," Blaine moans in reply.  "I know."

Lips press to the sensitive skin under his ear.  Kurt softly moans as Blaine first gently nips at the skin, then laps over it with his tongue.

"Yes!"  Kurt loudly cries out when Blaine pulls his hips back, and then snaps them forward, hitting his prostate.  He's pretty sure anyone within a mile radius heard him.

Kurt whimpers.  Hipbones roughly, and repeatedly, hit his ass.  Kurt knows comfortably sitting tomorrow won't be an option.  But he doesn't care.  He'll just smile to himself knowing Blaine is the reason.

When Blaine takes him into his hand, it doesn't take long for him to come.  He spills over Blaine's fist in hot spurts that his stomach as his powerful orgasm rushes through him.  This isn’t like other orgasms he’s experienced with Blaine so far.  This one seems to unending.  Just when Kurt thinks it’s about to stop, another wave of intense pleasure will hit him, knocking the breath out of him.  By the time his orgasm starts to wane, Kurt isn’t sure he can move.

As pleasure goes through his body, it still shocks Kurt that Blaine is only nineteen and this amazing in bed.  All the guys he slept with before Blaine that were older can’t hold a candle to what Blaine makes him feel.

"Oh, God," Kurt softly moans as the last of the pleasure ripples through him minutes later.  Hands shaking as he laces his fingers with Blaine’s hands, he minutely rotates his hips as Blaine still thrusts into him.  There’s some pain, but nothing he can’t handle.

“Oh, fuck!”  Blaine groans as he squeezes Kurt’s hands and drops his head.  “Do…Do that again.”

Kurt just grins as he clenches around Blaine and thrusts his hips up, rotating them like last time.  He pulls Blaine closer and closer to his release with every movement of his hips.  And not a few minutes later, he feels Blaine bury himself inside him one last time and come.

Kurt drops his legs to the bed and stretches his body a bit after Blaine pulls out collapses next to him on the bed.  He cleans them both up before pressing in close to Kurt's side; resting his head on his shoulder.  For several minutes, they both lie there in a state of pure bliss, catching their breath as their heartbeats start to slow.

"That was fun," Blaine breathlessly laughs.

Kurt laughs through his heavy breathing.  "That was a lot more than fun."

"What was it then?"

Kurt thinks about it for a few seconds.  "That was memorizing," he replies as he looks at Blaine.  "Definitely a top five."

"We've only fucked five times," Blaine points out with a chuckle.

"A technicality," Kurt replies.  "Something we need to fix."

Blaine just laughs.  "I think I've awoken a monster."

"No."  Kurt shakes his head as he scoots down to press a kiss to Blaine's mouth.  "You've awoken me.  I've been sleeping, Blaine, in my romantic life.  Or lack thereof one."  Blaine laughs along with Kurt at that.  "I've been sleeping.  But now I'm awake thanks to you.  I forgot how great it could be with someone.  Being with you is a breath of fresh air after being alone for so long.  You make me happy."

"What if I said it was just sex for me?"  Blaine worriedly asks, chewing his lower lip.

"Oh," Kurt says surprised, starting to pull away from Blaine.  "I...That's..."

"Kurt," Blaine laughs as he pulls him back into him.  "I'm completely kidding."

Relief washes through Kurt.  Never have words sounded so great.  He shoves hard at Blaine's shoulder.  "You're a jackass.  I thought you were being real."

"I know you did."  Blaine grins.  "I was convincing."

"I was close to kicking you out," Kurt admits.

Blaine reaches up and cups Kurt's face.  "In all seriousness, though, you make me so happy, Kurt," he says.

Kurt beams at him with a bright, happy smile.

Kurt notices Blaine's eyes gleam with delight as he looks at him; a grin playing at the corner of his mouth.  "What?" he asks with a small laugh.

"I, just," Blaine says.  "It, just, still amazes me that I get to be with you."

"W-why?"  Kurt asks with a shaky voice as Blaine he tries to regain his composure.

"I thought you wouldn't want to waste your time on a nineteen year old like me," Blaine admits as he turns and presses into Kurt's side.

Kurt looks at Blaine and laughs at his admission.

"What's funny?"  Blaine asks with concern in his voice and eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt sighs.  "If anything, I thought you wouldn't want to waste your time with a thirty-eight year old guy like me."

"You're exactly the kind of guy I want to waste my time with," Blaine replies as he leans over and brushes his lips over Kurt's.

That makes Kurt smile.  It makes his heart race in a way that has nothing to do with what Blaine and he are doing.

"Now," Kurt whispers as he ghosts his lips over Blaine.  "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"  Blaine nods his head.

"What exactly did we just do?"

"Something people call sex," Blaine jokingly replies.

Kurt playfully smacks Blaine on his lower back.  "What was that?"

"It's called the Bandoleer," Blaine replies.

It takes a second for it to click for Kurt after Blaine says that.  "Blaine?" he says with a chuckle to his voice.

"Yes?"

"Did we just do a kamasutra position?"

"Maybe," Blaine replies with a grin.  "My ex was big on them.  Did you not like it?"

Kurt snorts.  "In case you didn't notice, I enjoyed it very much.  Do you have more positions up your sleeve?"

"I guess you're just going to have to wait and see."

“I like a guy well versed in giving great pleasure,” Kurt says as he nips Blaine’s lower lip.

“Good thing you have me.”  Blaine smirks.

“Good thing,” Kurt repeats.  Nuzzling his nose in the back of Blaine's neck when he turns in his arms, Kurt holds him.

Just outside the glass doors, Kurt can see the sun setting, and he thinks about the next day.  What does he tell Cayden?  How does he explain that he can't walk away from Blaine?  He feels like a terrible friend for not listening to her, but he knew it would be difficult.  For both Blaine and him.  It was never going to be easy for either of them to give this up.  That's like asking a child to give up sweets.  It's not going to happen.

"Kurt," Blaine quietly says as they lie there staring out at the setting sun.  "Please don't give this up."  Kurt stares into Blaine's eyes when he turns back to face him.  "I just got you.  I don't want to lose you so soon.  I want to stay with you."

Kurt knows he couldn't make him leave if he wanted to.  He wants him right here; right in his arms where it doesn't feel wrong.  "I want you to stay, too."  Kurt cups Blaine's face, stroking his thumb over his cheek.  “I want to be with you.”

Blaine’s smile is so bright, Kurt finds himself unable to not smile.  He softly moans when Blaine leans forward and nuzzles his nose in the curve of his neck.

“Can we just forget about what might happen tomorrow and focus on tonight?”  Blaine asks as he starts to kiss his way up to Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt smiles into the kiss Blaine gives him.  “I can do that.”

Exhausted hours later, Blaine passed out next to him, pushing back his hair from his eyes, Kurt tries not to think about what this means for his friendship with Cayden.  It hurts too much to even fathom the fallout from this.  So, instead, he curls into Blaine's side and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who might be asking: Yes, that is an actual position from the kamasutra. I was bored out of my mind last night and had internet access. That's what happens. I don't know. Hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

"I feel like a defendant waiting to be questioned in court," Kurt says as he stands next to Blaine in front of the foggy bathroom mirror.

"Don't worry," Blaine tells him as he leans over and presses a kiss to Kurt's neck in a comforting gesture.  "I have a feeling it's all going to be good."

Kurt looks at Blaine and shakes his head as he laughs.  "I wish I had your optimism."

"I'm choosing to be optimistic so I don't focus on the fact that my mom might kill us," Blaine replies with a chuckle.

"Geez, thanks.  That's exactly what I needed to hear right now," Kurt says in a fake, cheery voice.  Ignoring Blaine as he laughs next to him, Kurt focuses on his reflection in the mirror and takes a deep, relaxing breath.  Eyes opened, Kurt zeroes in on the hickey adorning his skin.  "I really wish you hadn't given me a hickey here," Kurt worriedly says as he brushes his fingers over the bruised skin over his collarbone.

Although worried Cayden might see it and get even angrier, knowing it shouldn't be there, Kurt finds himself enjoying the dark spot on his skin.  The faintest of pleased smiles appears at the corner of his mouth.  It's the first time in forever that he has a hickey.  He can't remember the last time having one.  Years and years ago.

"But it was so much fun giving it to you," Blaine sensually whispers into Kurt's ear.

A shiver runs along Kurt's spine at Blaine's words.  He does have to admit, it was fun.  And how Blaine went down on him afterwards made it even better.

"That doesn't make it better for me right now."  Kurt looks at the hickey one more time a huffs.  "Maybe a shirt will cover up most of it."

Towel wrapped around his hips, Kurt walks out of the bathroom.  In front of the closet rifling through his clothes, Kurt lets out a surprised yelp when his towel is ripped away.  "Blaine," he says in a barely angered tone of voice as he stands there naked, not phased at all.

A moment later, Kurt flutters his eyes closed when Blaine's own naked body presses into him from behind.  Against the cleft of his ass, he can feel Blaine's cock hard and nudging between his cheeks as Blaine minutely grinds his hips forward.

"B-Blaine," Kurt sighs, body responding to Blaine's touch.  "We...We can't.  D-don't have t-time."  Kurt shudders as Blaine kisses along his shoulder and up his neck.

"Are you sure?"  Blaine nips at the back of Kurt's neck as he slowly strokes his cock.

"Fuck!"  Kurt reaches up and grips the bar in the closet where the clothes hang.  Hips rocked back on Blaine's cock, and forward into his fist, Kurt finds his resolve quickly crumbling.  Giving up, he turns to face Blaine and crashes their mouths together.  "You have to be quick.  Okay?"

Blaine just grins.

Ten minutes later finds Kurt lying on his back on the carpet with his legs over Blaine's shoulders as he continuously thrusts his tongue into his ass.  Fifteen minutes after that finds him getting carpet burn on his knees as Blaine fucks him to a second orgasm.  Twenty minutes after that, still blissed out from his intense orgasms, Kurt scrambles to finish getting dressed.  On the bed on his stomach lays a gloriously naked Blaine as he grins at him.  Every so often, Kurt finds himself stealing a glance at Blaine's ass.

"You made me late," Kurt says as he rushes to fix his hair as best as he can.  He doesn't even care if it's not perfect.  As long as it doesn't say he got fucked thirty minutes ago is good.

"You enjoyed it."  Blaine turns onto his back.  His head hangs over the edge of the bed, a pleased smirk on his face.

Kurt just rolls his eyes and laughs, not surprised at all to see Blaine is ready and willing to go again.  His cock is hard and curves upward toward his belly.  As much as he would love to take Blaine into his mouth, Kurt focuses on the reason he's dressed and Blaine isn't.

"How the hell are you ready to go again?"  Kurt asks as he climbs on the bed and straddles Blaine's hips.  He holds himself up over him, afraid of what he might do if he feels Blaine hard against his ass.

"I was looking at you," Blaine says as he looks at Kurt.

Kurt feels Blaine grab at his hips and try to bring him down onto him.  "Oh, no, mister," Kurt says as he decides it's just best for him to climb off the bed.  "I have a talk with your mother that I'm late for."

"But I want you."  Blaine sits up.

"You always want me."  Kurt sees Blaine nod his head in agreement at the statement, not even trying to deny it.  "Afterwards," he tells Blaine.  "You can do anything you want with me after my talk with your mom."

"Promise?"  Blaine gets a gleam to his eyes.

"Promise."  Kurt leans over and gives Blaine a kiss before walking out of the bedroom.

Out on the patio, he finds Cayden already waiting for him.  She sits in a deck chair with a far off look to her eyes.  Going up to her, Kurt sits in the chair beside her.  That seems to snap Cayden out of her thoughts.  She smiles at him.  "Sorry I'm late," he apologizes as he sits back, returning her smile.  Kurt sees it as a good sign that she's smiling.  Maybe if she starts off their conversation happy, she won't be too upset when he tells her he can't end it with Blaine.  Anyways, that's his wishful thinking.

"That's okay," Cayden says.

Ready to tell her the truth, Kurt sits forward to do just that.  But when he opens his mouth to speak, Asher walks up from behind him.  "Hey," he says when Asher catches his attention.  "You okay?"

Kurt looks back at Asher, notices a difference to him.  He seems less...tense.  Less stressed.  He looks more relaxed and happy.

"Yeah, dad."  Asher nods his head.  "I'm great."

"That's good."  Kurt notices Asher's gaze flick to Cayden's a few times; corner of his mouth turning up in a small grin each time he does.  He thinks nothing of it.

"I'm gonna go for a swim," Asher says before disappearing inside.

"Okay."  Kurt faces back to Cayden.  A deep breath taken, he gets ready to tell her the truth before they talk.  Might as well get it over with.  "Hate me all you want, Cay, but I didn't mean for it to happen.  I tried to stop it."  Of course, Kurt doesn't tell her how easily he gave up trying and gave into Blaine.  "I told Blaine we had to end it, and I...we, sort of, slept together, again.  That's where he's been all night.  He was with me."  Kurt waits for the fallout; for the anger from Cayden.  It has to be coming.

"Oh, thank god!"  Cayden sighs with relief; looking like she just got told it was a mix up at the clinic and she's not actually dying.

That surprises Kurt.  He expected a barrage of things from Cayden: anger, hate, yelling and screaming among other things.  But nothing like that.

"What?"  Kurt looks at her confused as he sees an ease to her that shouldn't be there.  He just told her he slept with her son, again, and she looks happy.  He starts to wonder if she's drunk or something.

"Um..." Cayden mumbles as she stares down at her hands fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.  "I kind of slept with Asher, again."

"Oh," Kurt says, shocked.  It takes a few seconds, and then it dawns on him why Cayden isn't upset with him over being with Blaine.  She fucked up, too.  " _Oh!_ "

That explains the look Asher has.  And why he kept looking at Cayden and smiled.

"Yeah."  Cayden laughs as she nods her head.  "Seems we have a problem," she jokes.

They surely do have a problem.  It seems staying away from the other's son isn't as easy as they thought it was going to be.

"How about a drink?"  Kurt says.

"Yeah.  I could use one."

In his kitchen grabbing two bottles of cold water, Kurt sees Asher run out of the kitchen in just his swim trunks.  He sees him stop on the deck and talk to Cayden for a second, a huge grin spreading across his face.  He wonders what Cayden told him.  As he stands there, Kurt jumps a little when arms wrap around his waist.

"How's the talk going?"  Blaine asks after softly kissing at Kurt's neck.

"It's...interesting.  To say the least," Kurt replies.

"Why?  What happened?"

"I'll tell you later."  Kurt turns in Blaine's arms and is hit with immediate arousal at finding him in swim trunks.  The sight of his toned stomach has him wanting to trace the lines of his abs with his tongue.  "You going swimming?"

"So, you noticed," Blaine jokes.  "Ash asked me as I was walking downstairs.  For someone who knows I was fucking his dad, he seems-" Blaine stops mid-sentence.

Kurt lifts his eyebrows and shrugs his shoulders as he recognizes as realization dawns on Blaine's face.

"Really?"  Blaine asks surprised.

"Yeah."  Kurt nods his head.

Blaine laughs.  "That's fucking relieving."

"How so?"

"I didn't want you stressed out over being with me last night.  And this morning," Blaine makes sure to add.

"Yeah, the rug burn on my knees thanks you for that," Kurt jokes.

"I'll make it up to you."  Blaine skims his fingers along Kurt's side, sending a tremble through him.  "Have you two talked about what this means for all of us?  Are we together?  Is this over?"

Kurt hears Blaine's voice slightly falter on the word over.  It makes him want to kiss him until he forgets about that possibility.  Because Kurt knows no matter what Cayden says, he's still going to be with Blaine.

"I'm going to ask her about right now," Kurt tells Blaine.  "Remember, Blaine, no matter what, I still want to be with you."

"Even if it's in secret?"

"Yes.  Even then."  Kurt leans in and captures Blaine's mouth in a sweet, languid kiss.  It's the kind of kiss that makes his body tingle.  "I have to go before your mom starts a search party for me," Kurt says as he pulls away from the kiss.

"Alright," Blaine sighs.  "I'll go out first."

Kurt nods his head.  As he stands there trying to catch his breath after his kiss with Blaine, he hears as Cayden sees Blaine.  He laughs to himself when Cayden fusses over if Blaine is wearing sunblock.  He hears Blaine groan, obviously embarrassed as he says yes, making him quietly laugh.

Back out on the deck after Blaine walks away, Kurt takes his seat.  He sets a bottle of water down in front of Cayden, who takes it and takes a long drink.

"Let’s go sit on the dock," she suggests.

"Okay," Kurt easily agrees.  Any way to stare at Blaine is good enough for him.

Walking to the end of the dock and sitting down, Cayden pulling her sundress off to reveal a very flattering black bikini on underneath; Kurt tries not to think about the reason she wears that as she grabs a towel from the bag she has and spreads it out on the dock.

Gently swaying his legs in the water below as he sits on the edge of the dock, Kurt watches the ripples on the water push out until they disappear, only to be replaced by new ripples.  Next to him, Cayden leans back on her hands.  Head tipped back to welcome the sun rays, Kurt can see how happy she is.  And he knows he must look the same.  It's been too long, if ever, that he's felt this extremely happy.  Knowing what is causing this happiness, although weird and strange, they both accept it.

"How do you want to do this?"  Kurt finally asks as he stops the movement of his legs.

That's the million dollar question for him.  Either way Cayden answers, though, he won't stop seeing Blaine.

"We're with them," Cayden replies as she looks at him.  Kurt breathes a sigh of relief at her answer.  "We keep it between us.  No need for strange looks."

"Okay."  Kurt smiles at knowing he doesn't have to secretly keep seeing Blaine.

Looking out to Blaine swimming in the lake with Asher, Kurt feels a relief wash over him.  This isn't over between he and Blaine like he feared Cayden would force them to do.  They don't have to hide it from anybody.  There won't be secrets kept behind Cayden and Asher's back.  It’s going to be easy in a fucked-up kind of way.  If by fucking his best friend's son who is in turn fucking his son is easy.

"Also," Cayden says.  "I think we should agree that if one us breaks-up, the other should end it."

"Oh," Kurt says a bit surprised by Cayden's request.  "Okay."  It's a strange...pact, he guesses to call it.  But he'll agree to anything if it means he can be with Blaine.

"Promise?"  Cayden asks.

Kurt looks at Blaine as he tries to shove Asher under the water.  He smiles.  "Promise."

Several minutes later, Blaine swims up to him after Cayden lies back on her towel to sunbathe.  Arms on either side of him, Kurt looks down at Blaine as he looks up at him with a mixture of hope and fear in his eyes.

"What did you and my mom say?"  Blaine asks as he strokes his thumb over Kurt's hip.

"We discussed what should happen with all of us."

"And?"

"We can still be together," Kurt tells him, seeing relief wash over Blaine.

"That's great!"  Blaine excitedly exclaims.

Kurt lets out a soft sigh when Blaine pushes himself half-way out of the water and leans up and kisses him.  It should feel weird, or strange kissing Cayden's son right in front of her, but it doesn't.  It feels normal.  Like if he was kissing any other guy he's been with.  But Kurt already knows Blaine isn't like any of the guys he's been with.  He's different in all kinds of ways.  Mainly, Kurt is seeing a future with him he never saw with those ex's he broke up with.

Letting out a small scream when Blaine shakes his head, sending water droplets flying, Kurt pushes him back into the water as he laughs. Blaine emerges from under the water, sputtering out water, and pushing his hair back from his face, and Kurt is surprised how that sight alone turns him on.  That quickly, he gets hard.  And if he wondered if Blaine knows, he gets his answer in the knowing smirk Blaine gives him.

"That was rude," Blaine says in a teasing tone, playfully glaring at Kurt.

"I'm not sorry," Kurt replies with a smirk as he lifts his legs up to his chest to hide the bulge in his shorts.  Under Blaine's intense stare, he flushes and wishes they were alone at the moment.

Eyes locked on Blaine's, a growing need building between them with each passing second, Kurt watches as Blaine mouths _'bedroom'_ to him and nods his head to the house.  Kurt nods his head yes.  A few seconds later, Blaine dives under the water, giving him a head start to leave.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight."  Kurt stands up and looks down at Cayden as she shields her eyes from the sun with her hand as she gazes up at him. "Come over."

"We will."  She smiles and nods her head.  Somehow, Kurt knows she's referring to Asher and her.

Walking down the dock back to the house, feeling sweaty after sitting under the hot sun, Kurt heads straight for the bathroom once inside.  He takes a quick shower to get rid of the grossness he felt from being under the hot sun.  As he walks back into his room drying his hair, he grins when he finds Blaine stripping out of his swim trunks.

Dropping his towel, Kurt walks right up to Blaine and hungrily kisses him as he walks him back to the bed.  Pushing Blaine to fall back on the bed, Kurt straddles him and starts to kiss his way down his stomach.

"Is this the part where you do anything for me?"  Blaine asks.

Kurt lifts his head and stares down at Blaine.  "Yes," he replies as he reaches down and wraps his fingers around Blaine's cock.  "Anything you want."  Kurt slowly strokes Blaine as he kisses at his chest, hearing him moan.

"I...I want you to fuck me," Blaine says.

Kurt stills his hand at hearing Blaine's request.

He's definitely thought about fucking Blaine.  Hell, with the kind of ass he has, it's kind of hard not.  But he didn't ask him; didn't want to push him to do anything he wasn't ready to do.  He waited until Blaine was ready to ask him.  Now that he has, Kurt feels his body thrum with the need to be buried inside Blaine right now.

Kurt pushes up into his hands and knees and smiles down at Blaine.  "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure I want you to fuck me?"  Blaine chuckles.  "No, I just said it to get your hopes up."

"Okay, then."  Kurt stands up off the bed, figuring two can play this game.  "I'm going to watch TV with my high hopes."  He laughs when a hand grabs his wrists and pulls him back to the bed, and onto Blaine's lap.

Lips press to Kurt's in a rough, claiming kiss.  Blaine's tongue delves into his mouth massaging against his own tongue as he his hands grab at his ass.  A shudder runs through Kurt.  A small moan escapes his mouth when Blaine rocks his hips up into him; his cock rubbing against his ass.

Going when Blaine lays back on the bed, not breaking the kiss, Kurt comfortably straddles Blaine's hips and lowers his down.  With a soft thrust of his hips down, Blaine tears his mouth away from his to moan.  As he starts to rock his hips down faster and harder, moaning at the glide of their cocks together, Kurt attaches his lips to Blaine's neck.  Hands grab at his hips; fingers digging in deep to flesh.

"How do you want me to fuck you?"  Kurt murmurs against Blaine's jaw.

In an instant, Kurt finds himself on his back after Blaine rolled them over.  Extremely turned on by how easy Blaine can manhandle him, he finds himself even more desperate to be inside Blaine.

Blaine grins down at him as he says, "I want to ride you."

"Hell yes!"  Kurt quietly exclaims.  Just the thought of Blaine bouncing up and down on his dick is arousing.

Climbing to sit up against the headboard as Blaine reaches over to the nightstand to grab the condom and lube, Kurt can't help but to stare at Blaine's ass.  The thought of getting to fuck him makes his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Is it okay to say I've thought about riding you a dozen times a day since I first saw you?"  Blaine says as he squeezes lube onto Kurt's fingers.

"That's totally okay."  Kurt reaches around Blaine after he comfortably settles in his lap.  "If I can I say this won't last long?"

"Ditto," Blaine replies.

Kurt savors the moan that falls from Blaine's lips as he pushes in with the first finger.  Blaine is tight around his finger.  He can't even think about being buried deep inside him.

He wants to take his time stretching Blaine; wants to savor every little moment.  But, Kurt is too desperate. He's too hungry to be inside him.  So, he stretches him quickly.  Works him open with one finger, then pushing in with two.  For a few moments, he pleases Blaine with the two fingers; sees him rolling his hips down on them.  When Blaine gets whiny and desperate, Kurt pushes in with three. With three fingers buried in Blaine's delicious ass, stretching him open, Kurt can't hold back any longer.  He needs to be inside Blaine.

"Condom," he says as he pulls his fingers away.

Kurt stares as Blaine grabs the condom with slightly shaky hands and rips open the foil packet with his teeth.  To say he's just as desperate as him for this is an understatement.  He keeps his eyes locked on Blaine's lust blown ones as he rolls the condom down his aching cock.  Stroking himself to spread the remaining lube on his hand around himself, he sees the fire grow in Blaine's eyes as he watches him.  Kurt laughs when Blaine knocks his hand away and positions himself over his cock.  "Desperate much," he teases Blaine.

"I'm not even embarrassed to say yes," Blaine lowers his ass.

Kurt groans when the head of his cock nudges at Blaine's entrance.  About to grab the base of his cock, Kurt sees Blaine reach down and do it himself.  With Blaine's fingers around him, and the fingers of his other hand gripping his shoulder, Kurt moans when Blaine pushes down until the head of his cock is in his ass.

Blaine moans as well as he lets go of Kurt and grips his other shoulder, gently rocking his hips down.

As Blaine sinks down around him, Kurt groans when Blaine's ass comes to rest against his hips.  The heat and tightness that surrounds his cock makes it hard for him to keep from flipping Blaine onto his back and fucking him until he comes.  Kurt thinks about it for a second.  He thinks about pushing Blaine onto his back and lifting his legs over his shoulder, raising his ass up and repeatedly sinking into him until he couldn't hold back anymore and comes.  It's a nice thought.  A tempting one, too.  But Blaine riding him fast and hard sounds much more appealing at the moment.

"God," Kurt groans as he drags his fingers down Blaine's chest, skimming along his cock.  The corner of his mouth turns up into a small grin when Blaine trembles above him at the touch.  "Six years is a long time to go without this."

"Then let me show you what you've been missing."  Blaine smirks; leans in and kisses Kurt.

It's with those words that Kurt feels Blaine raises his hips and then slam them back down, rocking them forward.  Kurt loudly moans.  "Fuck!" he exclaims.

"Fuck is right," Blaine teases with a grin as he grinds his ass down against Kurt's hips.

After Blaine does that, Kurt gets needy when he doesn't move again.  He keeps his hips against his ass, teasing him with minute rolls of his hips.  Kurt feels his cock twitch inside Blaine each time he does this.  He knows Blaine must feel it, too, because he softly moans every time.  As great as it is to be buried in Blaine's ass, Kurt wants to fuck him. He wants to move.

"You want to fuck me, Kurt?"  Blaine asks like he doesn't know the answer to that as he grinds his ass down again.

"No, my cock's in your ass because I'm bored," Kurt sarcastically replies.

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere, Kurt," Blaine responds with a smirk as he reaches down and wraps a hand around his cock.  "Maybe I should jerk off until I come.  Make you wait until I'm ready, again."

Kurt tries to open his mouth to respond, but he finds the words dying on his tongue as he watches Blaine start to stroke himself.  The sight is sexy as fuck, and only proves to turn Kurt on further.  He does find Blaine does manage to distract him from wanting to fuck him.  But the urge is still there to thrust up into his ass.  Kurt ignores it in favor of continuing to watch Blaine please himself for him.

"Kurt," Blaine whines, tossing his head back as he strokes up and thumbs at the leaking head of his cock.

Kurt groans at how needy Blaine's voice sounded saying his name.  "Don't stop," he tells Blaine with a deep voice filled with need as he keeps his eyes on Blaine's hand.

When Blaine comes, spilling over his fist, and onto both their stomachs, Kurt moans as his ass clenches around his cock.  With Blaine lax above him from his orgasm, head resting on his shoulder, and no longer able to hold back, Kurt winds his arms around Blaine's waist and crushes him to his chest.  Holding him tightly, he starts to fuck up into him.  There's no kind of rhythm; no kind of finesse to what he does.  All Kurt can think about is the orgasm his body so desperately seeks.

"Fuck me, Kurt," Blaine pants into his ear as he starts to thrusts his hips down.

When he looks down, Kurt isn't the least bit surprised to see Blaine's cock already half-hard again.  Kurt has to admit, there are definitely many perks to sleeping with a nineteen year old who has the stamina to wear anybody out.

It doesn't take long for Kurt to feel the heat start to coil in his belly.  Close to coming, he takes Blaine's mouth in a kiss that's all tongue and teach as he reaches down and takes him in hand.

"Oh, god, Kurt," Blaine moans above him as he kisses along his neck.  "You're amazing."

Kurt smiles against Blaine's salty, sweaty skin.

Continuing to fuck Blaine, feeling his cock hard in his hand, Kurt digs his fingers into Blaine's flesh and pushes.  He pushes his hips up.  He pushes his body to the edge he wants to fall over.  He pushes his cock deep into Blaine's ass.  He pushes until he snaps.

Kurt presses his face into the curve of Blaine's neck as he slams his hips up one last time and comes.  As he comes, he feels Blaine spill over his fist.  Together, they experience pleasure as it washes over them; leaves them motionless for a few minutes.

"Oh, god!"  Blaine breathlessly exclaims as he finally lifts himself off Kurt and collapses on the bed next to him.  "That was fucking fantastic!"

"You could definitely say that again." Kurt chuckles as he pulls the condom off and ties it, tossing it in the trash.

"You know," Blaine says as he sits up and climbs back into Kurt's lap, "sex with my ex was good.  It was pleasurable."  Kurt gives Blaine a look that says get to the point, and fast.  Blaine just laughs.  "But it's different with you.  It's so much more than it ever was with him.  With you, it's not just over the top phenomenal," Blaine rests his forehead to Kurt's and closes his eyes, "it feels like I'm connecting with you on this level I've never experienced with anybody else."

Eyes falling shut, and fighting back tears, Kurt pulls Blaine closer to him and holds him.  "I know what you mean," he whispers to him.  And he does.  He gets what Blaine said.  The feeling he has when he's intimately connected to Blaine is something he's never felt before.  It's like feeling whole after walking around his whole life missing a piece of himself.

"Kurt?"  Blaine says as he pulls back and stares into Kurt's eyes.

"Yeah?"  Kurt replies as he runs his fingers down Blaine's spine.

"I'm so happy I get to stay with you."

"Me too," Kurt responds.  For a moment, he wonders if he should tell Blaine about the rule Cayden had when it came to being with him.  He knows Blaine needs to know.

"Blaine?"  Kurt softly says to get his attention.

"Yeah?"  Blaine looks at him with hazel eyes filled with happiness.

"There's something we agreed to.  Me and Cayden."

"What?"

"If either of us is to breakup, the other couple has to end it."  Kurt sees the confused look Blaine gives him.

"Why?"  Blaine asks.

"Because it starts and ends with all of us," Kurt answers.

"I don't know, Kurt," Blaine says as he starts to back away.  "I can't have my happiness with you be dependent on two other people staying together."

"Their happiness is just as dependent on us, Blaine," Kurt points out as he grabs Blaine's hand and pulls him back.

"No, Kurt," Blaine says as he shakes his head.  "They don't have to worry."

"Why?"  Kurt already knows the answer, but he still wants to hear Blaine say it.

"Because," Blaine smiles as he presses close to Kurt, "I have no plans to breakup with you.  This feels too real to just be a summer fling."

That catches Kurt's interest.  "Summer fling?" he repeats with an air of surprise and anger to his voice.  "Is that what I’m supposed to be to you?  Someone to fuck for a few weeks to occupy your time?"  Where he hoped Blaine would deny it, he sees the truth in his eyes.

Before he can move away from Blaine, mad at him, Kurt finds himself being held down against the mattress as Blaine stares down at him with something akin to regret in his eyes.  Kurt turns his head, not wanting to look at him.  He doesn't want to see the pity Blaine has.

"Kurt?"  Blaine softly says.

"What?"  Kurt snaps back, fighting back the angry tears in his eyes from falling.

"Look at me."

Kurt ignores him.  He keeps his eyes on an uninteresting scratch in the nightstand.

"Fine," Blaine huffs.  "If you won't look at me, then listen."

Kurt closes his eyes and tries to ignore the ache he feels in his chest.  He's so stupid.  To think Blaine saw him as nothing more than someone to fuck for a summer.  And he so easily fell for it; fell for his charm.  It hurts so much to think how he was just something for Blaine to use; to have fun with.

"Will I admit that I wanted to just fuck you the first time I met you?  Yes.  You're so fucking gorgeous, Kurt.  I wanted you, and I wanted you bad."  Kurt feels a tear roll over the bridge of his nose.  "Then things changed.  That trip to the store started to change things for me.  I no longer saw you as a summer conquest to pass the time.  I saw you as someone I could actually be with.  I was so hurt and broken after what my ex did, that I didn't want to let anyone in and make myself vulnerable like that again.  But you, Kurt," Blaine softly sighs, "you found a way in.  And as scary and crazy as it was to let you in, I'm happy I did.  Yes, you started off as just supposing to be a summer fling.  But it's become so much more, Kurt.  I want so much more beyond these short months with you."

Those words have Kurt pulling in a deep breath.  Opening his eyes, he turns to look up at Blaine, who looks so apologetic and worried.  His heart races at Blaine's confession.  The ache he felt a minute ago is replaced by a flooding of warmth through him.

"Is...Is it true?" he says in quiet voice.

"Is what true?"  Blaine asks.

"That you want more than these months together?"

"God, yes, Kurt!"  Blaine exclaims.

A small smile appears on Kurt's lips.  "Good," he says, sounding satisfied.  He softly moans into the tentative kiss Blaine gives him.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine apologizes against his lips.  "I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm going to need a better apology than that," Kurt says with a smirk as he pushes at Blaine's shoulders.  He sees it instantly click for Blaine.  A smile spreading across his face.

"I can do that," Blaine replies as he kisses his way down Kurt's chest.

Legs falling open to accompany Blaine’s head between them, Kurt moans as he licks a slow stripe up the underside of his cock.  Instead of sinking his mouth down around him, Blaine surprises him by kissing lower.  Kurt hooks a leg over Blaine's shoulder, arching his back off the bed and whines as Blaine slowly traces his entrance with his tongue.

In way of apologies, Kurt has to admit this beats any other way he’s ever known.

"We should start making dinner," Kurt says as Blaine nuzzles his lower belly hours later.

Completely sated and satisfied, body lax and loose, pleasure still swimming through his veins, Kurt runs his fingers through Blaine's curls.  They need to get out of bed and get to work on the dinner he promised Cayden and Asher.  Staying in bed and continuing to have sex, although appealing, is not possible at the moment.

"I'd rather have you instead."  Blaine kisses the tip of Kurt's cock.

Kurt arches his back and moans as Blaine flicks his tongue over the head, licking at the bead of pre-come gathered at the tip.  His traitorous body ignores his attempts at not trying to let it affect him by instantly getting turned on.  Kurt feels his cock twitch, and slowly get hard again.

"Bl-...Blaine," Kurt deeply sighs.  "We...We can't.  Don't ha-Fuck!"  Crying out as Blaine slowly sinks his mouth down around him, Kurt easily forgets about dinner, and focuses on Blaine's hot, silky mouth around his cock.

Ten minutes later, unsure if he will be able to move ever again, Kurt groans as Blaine kisses along his neck.  Against his hip, he feels Blaine's hard cock rub against him.

"I'm leaving before you wrangle me into more sex."  Kurt pushes Blaine away until he flops back on the bed.  "My body already hates me."  That much is true.  There is a soreness and ache that encompasses every inch of Kurt's body.  But he doesn't regret how he got here.  Not in the least.

"Where you going?"  Blaine asks.

"I'm going to take a quick shower."  Kurt climbs out of bed and walks to the bathroom on wobbly legs.  Behind him, he hears Blaine delightedly chuckle.  "And don't you dare follow me," he says over to his shoulder to a Blaine already getting out of bed to follow him.

"Why?  We could have fun!"  Blaine playfully calls to him.

Kurt laughs as he turns on the bathroom light, and goes to warm up the water for the shower.  "We already had fun!" he yells back.  "That ended with us in bed for the next several hours!"

"I didn't hear you complaining!"

Kurt leans over to look at Blaine in the bedroom.  He finds him lying on his back with his head hanging over the edge with his eyes closed.  Uncovered and body glistening with beads of sweat, Kurt contemplates just skipping the shower and dinner and letting Blaine "have him instead" as he told him.

As he thinks that, Kurt has to wonder where this insatiable need for Blaine has come from.  He was never this way with anybody else he was with.  There was never a constant need to be fucked again right after coming.  There's never been the giddiness he feels each time knowing he's going to be with Blaine. This is something new to him.  This is fun and exciting.

"That's because there was nothing to complain about," he tells Blaine in reply as he walks to the shower.

"I think I got that when you were screaming for me to fuck you harder!"

Smiling and shaking his head, Kurt closes the shower glass door and stands under the spray of hot water. Blaine is going to make him crazy in the best way possible.

~

"You know, you could actually help me make dinner instead of eating it," Kurt suggests as he mixes in the melting butter into the mashed potatoes an hour later.

"I don't do cooking.  PopTarts and Ramen Noodle Soup are what got me through my first year of college," Blaine tells him with a smile.  "Those are the only thing I can cook without fucking it up."

"I'm going to teach you how to cook," Kurt says as he turns off one of the burners of the stove.

"Trust me, you don't want to."  Blaine laughs.  "My mom tried, and she almost disowned me as her kid."

"You're such a liar," Kurt says with a small chuckle.

"No, she didn't," Blaine says with a smile.  "But she did get really frustrated and angry.  That was the first and last time she tried to teach me to cook.  I'm a hopeless cause that sticks to takeout and Ramen and PopTarts."

Grabbing a bowl for the mashed potatoes, Kurt sets it on the counter.  "I taught Asher," he says as he dumps the potatoes in the bowl.

"Ash can cook?"  Blaine says surprised.

"Yeah."  Kurt nods his head.  "Pretty much since the day he could eat solid foods, I've cooked his meals.  And as he got older he would stand by my side and watch.  I would explain to him everything I did.  He picked it up fairly easy."

"I might take you up on your cooking class," Blaine says.

"Really?"

"Yup."  Blaine hops off the counter and pulls Kurt close to him after he sets the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table.  Kurt moans when Blaine kisses him, grabbing and massaging his ass.  "You think I have a chance to get lucky with the teacher?"

As Kurt giggles, he finds himself being lifted up to sit on the edge of the table.  The fact that Blaine is strong enough to do that turns him on.  Blaine stands between his parted thighs; arms draped over his shoulders, Kurt lazily makes out with him.  "I don't know," he mumbles against Blaine's lips.  "Depends on how well you perform in the kitchen."

"Mmm, Mr. Hummel," Blaine sensually hums into Kurt's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.  It's the first time in over a month that Kurt's been called Mr.  Hummel.  And he is surprised by how turned on he gets when the title comes from Blaine's mouth.  He files that little tidbit away for another time.  "If I remember correctly, I can perform extremely well in the kitchen."

Kurt's mind goes to Blaine fucking him over the kitchen island.  Arousal pools in his belly at the memory.  "Oh," he sighs.  "I remember."

"Does that mean I'll find myself fucking the teacher after class?"  Blaine pushes his hips forward to emphasize his point.  Not like Kurt needs it.

Head tipped back, legs falling open even wider, and moaning, Kurt is close to giving in.  He's close to letting Blaine have his wicked way with him right here.  But he has to remind himself that they won't be alone for long.

"Un-uh, mister," Kurt says as he forces himself to push Blaine away.  "We're not having sex on the table where we're about to eat."

"Are you sure?  There's a position up my sleeve that involves a tabletop."  Blaine evilly grins.

Kurt trembles as Blaine's fingers skim along the exposed skin of his lower stomach.  As much as he would love to have sex with Blaine right now, he knows they don't have time.  Plus, it is kind of rude to fuck where they're about to have dinner with Asher and Cayden.

"As very tempting as that sounds," Kurt says as he stands up off the tabletop.  "Which it is.  We can't."  Right then, he hears Cayden announce her and Asher are here.  "See," Kurt raises an eyebrow at Blaine as he fixes his skewed clothes, "they would have caught us."

"So?"  Blaine shrugs his shoulders as if doesn't matter.

"Look at it this way: do you want to catch Asher with your mom?"  Kurt asks as he uncorks a bottle of wine.

"Ew!"  Blaine groans in disgust.  Kurt knows he's thinking about that happening now.  He does his best to keep that picture out of his head.  "God, no!"

"See," Kurt tells him.  "So, I think we should spare them the image."

"Yeah," Blaine says as he nods his head.  "Definitely."

As he laughs, Kurt smiles at Cayden and Asher as they walk up to the table.  "Hey, guys," he greets them.  He pulls Asher into a tight hug, realizing how much he's missed him these past couple of days.

He's been in a world of Blaine and sex and orgasms.  Deliciously amazing orgasms.  Kurt thinks he probably shouldn't be thinking about that right this moment as he hugs his son.  He holds onto Asher for a few more moments before pulling back.  "Are you doing okay?" he asks as he holds Asher's face, looking him over to make sure he's healthy and fine.

"I'm good, dad," Asher replies as he embarrassedly shoves Kurt's hands away.  "No need to exam me."

Kurt laughs at the fact that he's embarrassing Asher in front of Cayden.  When he looks over to her, he sees she's doing the same with Blaine as she tries to fix his hair and shirt.

"Mom!"  Kurt hears Blaine say in a hushed, embarrassed tone as he steps away from her.  "Stop!  I look fine."

"Fine.  Whatever."  Cayden puts her hands up as if to say she gives up.

Kurt walks up to Cayden when Blaine walks away from her.  "Seems we're embarrassing them in front you and me," he chuckles.

"What do they expect?  They're our boys.  We'll always do that," Cayden replies.

"True," Kurt agrees.  He watches as Blaine and Asher take a seat at the table and start to serve themselves.  "Boys," Kurt chuckles.  "Bottomless pits for food.  I think that's our cue to eat before it's all gone."

Taking a seat next Blaine, surprised when he sets down the plate he prepared for him, Kurt doesn't even think about it as he leans over and kisses Blaine.  "Thanks," he mumbles against Blaine's lips.  As he pulls back, wiping his thumb along Blaine's lower lip, Kurt catches a glimpse of Asher and Cayden across from them.  They have a bit of a stunned look to their faces.  It's then that he realizes it's the first time he's ever shown any kind of intimacy with Blaine in front of them.

"Sorry," Kurt embarrassedly mumbles as he sits back in his chair.

"It's okay," Cayden says as she waves off Kurt's apology.  "It's just going to take some getting used to."

"You can say that again," Asher annoyingly murmurs under his breath.

Kurt ignores Asher's comment.  Instead, he focuses on being happy as he sits next to Blaine and eats dinner.

"Hey, Cay, guess who's going to teach your son to cook?"  Kurt says with a grin and a lift of his eyebrow.

"Well, good luck with that," Cayden laughs.  "I consider him a hopeless cause."

"I taught Ash.  I'm sure I could teach Blaine."  Kurt reaches over and runs his fingers through Blaine's curls and down his neck.  He feels the shiver that runs through Blaine.  By the fiery look in Blaine's eyes when he looks at him, Kurt knows what Blaine is thinking about, because he's thinking the same thing.  As he sits there, Kurt hopes this dinner is over soon.  "I can teach him," he says as he keeps his gaze on Blaine.

"I don't think sex is cooking," Asher comments.

"Asher!"  Kurt exclaims, pissed at his son's rude and unnecessary comment.

"I'm going to get some ice cream."  Asher pushes his chair back, the legs scrapping loudly against the floor.

Kurt catches the roll of Asher's eyes as he passes by him.  Deep sigh of breath released, Kurt forces a smile as he stands up.  "I'll talk to him."  Before he walks away, Blaine grabs his hand and pulls him down for a sweet kiss.

"Don't worry," Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips.

"I won't."  Kurt pulls away and smiles down at Blaine.  "I'll be back in a moment."  Right before he leaves, Kurt sees the apologetic look she gives him, as if apologizing for Asher's attitude.

"Asher!"  Kurt finds Asher in the kitchen.  "What the hell was that?!"

"Nothing."  Asher pulls the pint of strawberry ice cream from the freezer.

"Do you have a problem with me being with Blaine?"  Kurt asks, crossing his arms over his chest.  His stance gives off the vibe of him being angry.  "Because if you do, tell me."

"It's nothing, dad," Asher says with an underlying hint of annoyance and judgement to his voice.  He abandons the carton of ice cream on the counter and starts to walk away.  "I'm perfectly happy for you, dad," Asher says with fake happiness to his voice as he passes Kurt.

Alone in the kitchen after Asher leaves, Kurt connects his fingers at the back of his neck and drops his head back.  He lets out a long, deep breath as he closes his eyes.  This is the last thing he wants to deal with when everything else is so great.  He gets Asher might be having a hard time dealing with him being with someone so young, and that it's Blaine.  But he needs Asher to understand that he's happy; that for the first time in years he's happier than he can ever remember being.

Arms wrapping around his waist have Kurt relaxing.  Blaine hooks his chin over his shoulder; placing at kiss on his neck.  "You okay?"  Blaine asks.

"Other than the fact that my son doesn't like us together.  I'm great!"  Kurt looks at Blaine and puts on a fake grin.

"I'm sorry," Blaine tells him.

"Don't apologize for him, Blaine."  Kurt turns in Blaine's arms.  Staring into hazel eyes that fill him with a warmth as they stare at him, Kurt leans forward and captures Blaine's mouth in a sweet, tender kiss.  It's the kind of kiss that starts a small fire of arousal under Kurt's skin.  The flames fanned as Blaine sweeps his tongue into his mouth and massages it against his.  It's the kind of kiss that has Kurt wanting to drag Blaine to the bedroom for the rest of the night.

So caught up in the hot kiss, Kurt is slightly embarrassed when someone clears their throat to announce their presence.  Cheeks flaming, he finds Cayden standing there with a hint of embarrassment to her eyes as she stares at Blaine and he.  "Hey, Cay," he giggles as he licks his lips.

"Um...Me and Ash are heading back.  Wanted to tell you, and say goodnight," Cayden says.

"Goodnight, Cay," Kurt says at the same time as Blaine says goodnight.

"Thanks for dinner, Kurt."

"No problem."

After they leave, Kurt cleans the dishes.  But he's distracted by Blaine standing behind him as he tries to work open his jeans.

"Blaine," Kurt chuckles as he places a clean plate in the rack to dry.  "What are doing?"

"Having my dessert," Blaine replies as he pushes Kurt's jeans off his hips.

"And I would be correct in assuming that dessert is me?"  Kurt ignores the other dirty dishes in the sink and faces Blaine.  With his jeans around his ankles, and an obvious bulge in his underwear, he grins as Blaine slowly drags his fingers down his stomach and over the bulge.

"Almost correct," Blaine replies.

Kurt shudders as Blaine gently palms him over his underwear.  He clutches the edge of the counter behind him.  "A-almost?" he stammers out, pushing his hips forward into Blaine's hand.

"Yes, almost," Blaine repeats.  "There's another part to this dessert besides you."

"What would that be?"  Kurt groans when Blaine pulls his hand away from him.  But the desire he feels is replaced a little by surprise when he sees Blaine reach for the ice cream that never got put away.  It instantly clicks for Kurt what Blaine is planning.  "No," he says as he shakes his head.

"Yes," Blaine replies as he lifts the lid off the carton.  Kurt see how melted the ice cream has gotten from sitting out.

"Blaine, that...that's going to be messy."

"But it'll be so much fun getting clean," Blaine growls into Kurt's ear as he steps close to him, placing the carton on the counter behind him.

As his shirt is lifted over his head, Kurt forgets about how messy this will get when Blaine starts to kiss down his chest.  Fingers burying in soft curls, head tipped back, he faintly moans when Blaine nuzzles his nose against his lower belly.  Kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his jeans, Kurt stares into Blaine's eyes dark with lust when he stands back up.  Leaning in and kissing him, eyes fixed on Blaine's as he does; he works to get Blaine's jeans off.

"When do we get to the ice cream part?"  Kurt asks as he pushes Blaine's pants off his hips.

Blaine grins.  "You're excited by the idea now, aren't you?"

Kurt has to admit, it does seem sexy.  If the images his mind is creating is anything to go by.  "I was never against it," he clears up.  "Just said it would be messy."

"So, if I do this," Kurt stands still as Blaine grabs a spoon and dips it into the carton to gather a spoonful of ice cream; pouring the cold liquid down over his neck and collarbone right before leaning in and slowly following the path of the melted ice cream with his tongue, "you wouldn't mind?"

A groan is Kurt's only reply.  It's not supposed to be sexy, but, somehow, Blaine makes it just that.  "M-more," he manages to get out with a shaky voice.

"My pleasure," Blaine says as he dips the spoon into the ice cream again.

Two hours later as he lies on the kitchen floor, carton empty, naked, sticky and covered in sweat and cum, and smelling like strawberry ice cream, Kurt can't stop the laughter that bubbles up inside him.  It spills out of him with joy.  Next to him, in the same state as him, Blaine laughs along with him.

"I'm never looking at strawberry ice cream the same way again," Kurt says as he turns his head to look at Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine breathlessly pants as he nods his head.  "Now you'll always think of me."

"Not a bad image to have: you licking away melting ice cream off my body.  Very fucking sexy."  Kurt arches an eyebrow and grins.

Blaine laughs.  "I aim to please."

"And you pleased me very well."  Kurt turns to lie on his side, propping his elbow up on the floor, and resting his head in his hand.  "In fact," he says as he reaches out and drags his finger down Blaine's stomach.  "I think I should be pleased, again.  You know, to make sure the first time wasn't a glitch."

"Is that so?"  A spark lights Blaine's eyes as he stares at Kurt.

"Yes.  But no food this time," Kurt adds.  "I'm already sticky enough as it is."

Blaine leans over and captures Kurt's mouth in a hungry, desperate kiss, rolling him onto his back.  Kurt moans as he feels him already hard against his hip.  "You know what this means?"  Blaine growls.

"No.  What does it mean?"  Kurt sighs as Blaine kisses along his neck and skims his finger high up his inner thigh.  His cock twitches in interest as Blaine slowly ghosts his fingers along it.

A pleased grin spreads across Blaine's face.  "Shower sex," he replies.

Kurt arches an eyebrow.  Shower sex sounds amazing.  "Shower sex?" he repeats with excitement his voice, not even trying to fight his smile.  "If I didn't know better, I would think this was your evil plan all along:  get me naked and in the shower so you could fuck me."

"Ah.  It seems you've caught me," Blaine replies as he covers one of Kurt's nipples with his mouth.  Kurt softly moans as he closes his eyes, arching up into the touch.  Blaine sucks at the nipple; tracing it with his tongue.  After a few moments, Blaine lifts his mouth off Kurt and stares down into his heated gaze.  "What are you going to do now that you've figured out my evil plan?"  Blaine asks as he finally wraps his fingers around Kurt's cock after teasing him with light touches.

Kurt pants and moans as he keeps his eyes on Blaine's as he pushes up into his fist as he slowly strokes him.

"I think I can figure something out," Kurt whimpers.  He grabs behind Blaine's head and brings him down for a claiming kiss.  It's all tongue and teeth, and filled with need.  "So," he mumbles against Blaine's slightly swollen lips that taste like strawberry.  It makes Kurt smile as he thinks about how Blaine's lips came to taste that way.  "How about that shower?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how long it took me to update this. I never intended for that to happen. I hope this chapter makes up for that. ENJOY!

Fingers skimming down his side, and over his hip, wake Kurt; interrupt him from the dream he was of having of Blaine.  He blinks his eyes open to the sight of Blaine lying on his side with his elbow propped up, and head resting in his hand.  As he stares at Blaine, Kurt finds himself taken aback, again, at how gorgeous this young guy is.  Even with his messy curls that stick out everywhere from sex and sleep that manage to make him look cute, when he should look ridiculous.

"Morning," Kurt whispers as he reaches over and runs his fingers through Blaine's messy curls; hand coming down to cup the side of his face.  He sees Blaine close his eyes as he turns into his touch.  Lips press to his palm after Blaine grabs his hand.  The soft kiss sends a tingly sensation all along Kurt's arm.

When Blaine opens his eyes and turns his fiery gaze on him, Kurt shudders at how much want and desire swims in those stunning hazel eyes.

Blaine scoots close to Kurt, resting his head on his pillow.  "Good afternoon," Blaine clarifies as he leans over and softly kisses Kurt.

Softly sighing into the kiss, wanting more when Blaine pulls away, Kurt knows right then he could wake up like this for the rest of his life.  With Blaine in bed with him, with soft kisses that cause a stir of arousal in him, and being so happy he feels he might bust at the seams.  This is definitely something he could appreciate every morning.

Fingers run along his back after Blaine drapes an arm over his side.  As Blaine skims his fingers along his spine, it feels as if Blaine leaves a fire in the wake of his touch.  Kurt feels his body so easily respond to something so simple from Blaine.  He feels himself want with a fierceness that doesn't scare him.  He isn't afraid to admit to himself, or Blaine, that he wants him more than any other person he's ever known.

"What were you dreaming about?"  Blaine asks as he drags his fingers down past Kurt's back, over his ass, and down the back of his thigh.

"Why?"

"You were smiling in your sleep."

"It was a nice dream," Kurt sleepily says.

"About what?"

A smile spreads across Kurt's face as he says, "You."

"Me?"  Blaine pushes back the hair the falls over Kurt's forehead.  Kurt sees Blaine's eyes shine with a bright light that makes his body slightly tremble when they gaze at him with want.  Kurt stares into hazel eyes burning with desire and lust, and something he can't quite put his finger on.  It's something he's noticed for several days now.  It's a look he's never seen directed at him before.  Blaine looks at him in a way that makes his heart race, and pulse quicken.  "What was I doing?"  Blaine asks in a suggestive voice as he wiggles his eyebrows.  It brings Kurt out of his thoughts.

"We weren't having sex," Kurt answers with a laugh.  Of course, he isn't surprised Blaine's mind immediately went in that direction.  "If that's what you're thinking."

"Of course that's what I was thinking."  Blaine laughs.

"And I'm not surprised in the least.  Is sex always on your mind?"

"Yes."  Blaine nods his head.  "I'm nineteen, at my sexual peak, and I have you around.  So, it's bound to be on my mind a lot."

"So, I'm partially to blame for you always thinking about sex?"  Kurt asks with a chuckle, actually finding that admission kind of cute.  Who wouldn't be honored to be part of a reason a person always thinks about sex.  Kurt knows he must be doing something right if Blaine's mind is always thoughts of him.

"Can you blame me?"  Blaine rhetorically asks.  "You're fucking gorgeous to start off.  You're amazing and fun, and nice.  You are genuinely a great person."

"Aww.  Thank you."  Kurt pulls Blaine in for a sweet, tender kiss.

"And you have an ass I'm obsessed with," Blaine murmurs against Kurt's lips.

Kurt laughs against Blaine's mouth as he grins.  "I knew there was something more."

"Okay," Blaine chuckles as he pulls away from Kurt, who groans.  All this kissing and touching is making him want Blaine more and more.  It feels like he's getting small taste of frosting when he wants the whole cake.  "Now that we've established that I think about sex a lot, what was this dream of yours that included me about?"

"You still, somehow, manage to make it sound dirty."

"Make what sound dirty?"

"My dream about you," Kurt clarifies as he reaches over and traces a random pattern on Blaine's chest.  "You're making it sound like a sex dream I had.  Which it wasn't, by the way."

"It wasn't a sex dream.  We've perfectly made that clear."  Kurt sees Blaine bite his lower lip to hold in a laugh.  Then he sees his eyes go from laughter to filled with a curiosity and seriousness to them.  "Can I ask you something before I ask about this dream?"

Kurt kind of knows what Blaine's going to ask considering the current topic they're on.  "Sure."  He minutely nods his head.

"Before we got together, did you ever have a sex dream about me?"

The blush that stains his cheeks and how he covers his face with his hand from embarrassment is answer enough.  But Kurt knows Blaine wants him to say it out loud.  "Yes," he quietly mumbles.

"Why are you embarrassed by that?"  Blaine asks with a hint of confusion lacing his voice.  "I had sex dreams about you," he admits with no kind of qualms.

"Dreams?  Plural."  Kurt moves his hand away to see Blaine after he says that.  There's no trace of embarrassment on Blaine's face.

"Yes, plural," Blaine says, not the least bit embarrassed by his admission.

"What happened in these dreams you had about me?"  Kurt will admit he's interested; it intrigues him to know.  He wants to know how Blaine thought of him before he intimately knew him.

"Stuff," Blaine vaguely replies with a smirk on his lips.

"Stuff," Kurt repeats with a short chuckle.  "What kind of stuff?"

"Very sexy stuff.  Stuff I've been able to really do to you."

"Am I everything your wild imagination could dream up?"

"Better," Blaine answers without thought as he leans over to brush his lips over Kurt's.

"Good."  Kurt grins into the kiss.

"What was I doing?"  Blaine asks.

Kurt gets confused as to what Blaine is referring to.  "What?"

"In your dream.  What was I doing?"

"Oh.  You asked me to dance.  You held me close and slow danced as a song played.  It was wonderful."  Kurt turns onto his stomach, closes his eyes and smiles as he nuzzles his face in his pillow.  He shivers when soft lips graze over his ear.

"Like our first night here," Blaine whispers as he reaches down and pushes the sheet away from Kurt's body.

Kurt just hums in agreement as he minutely nods his head, body barely shivering from being uncovered.  And Blaine skimming his fingers down his back and over the swell of his ass.  He recalls dancing with Blaine that first night they were here; how he could already feel himself being drawn to this guy he just met.  How it felt to be held in Blaine's strong arms.  How they almost kissed.  That almost kiss that was pretty much the end and beginning for them.

"I liked dancing with you."  Kurt opens his eyes to Blaine staring at him like he's the glass of ice water after a day under the hot sun and he desperately wants and needs him.  It stirs a heat low in Kurt's belly.  And once again a look from Blaine is making him come undone.

"Me, too," Blaine agrees as he skims his fingers up Kurt's inner thigh.  "We should dance again."

"Later," Kurt murmurs as liquid fire runs through his veins at Blaine's delicate touch.

"No," Blaine stands up and takes Kurt's hand, "right now."

Instantly, Kurt misses the loss of Blaine's touch.

"No," Kurt playfully whines as Blaine tugs at him to get up, not wanting to get out of the warm, comfortable bed.

"Yes."  Blaine pulls Kurt close when he finally manages to get him to his feet.

"We could do something else.  Like have sex," Kurt suggestively suggests instead as he presses close to Blaine, purposely rocking his hips into Blaine.  Against his hip, he feels Blaine's cock twitch in interest at what he does.

Although he isn't up for dancing at the moment, Kurt has to admit pressing close to Blaine's naked body is wonderful.

"We can have sex afterwards," Blaine says.  "I want to dance with you."

Kurt wraps his arm around Blaine's shoulders.  Free hand in Blaine's being held, feeling Blaine's other hand at his lower back, Kurt takes a few seconds to revel in the feel of Blaine's naked body pressed close to his.  It's definitely something he's loved and appreciated over the course of this summer with him.  So, it is nice to experience it in a new way.

"Oh, my God!"  Kurt exclaims, acting surprised.  "Blaine Anderson saying no to sex.  Someone pinch me, because I must be sleeping."

"For the record, I didn't say no," Blaine points out as he pinches Kurt's ass.

"Hey!"  Kurt pushes Blaine's hand away, playfully glaring at him.

"You said to pinch you."

"I wasn't being serious."

"I know."

"Why'd you do it, then?  Now that spot hurts."  Kurt looks behind him at his ass, seeing a red spot forming high on his skin on his left asscheek where Blaine pinched him.

"Here," Blaine reaches down to smooth his hand over Kurt's ass, "let me make it better."

As Blaine gently, and softly, massages the area of his ass that he pinched, Kurt realizes they are also gently swaying.  But it's not long before Blaine is no longer massaging, but caressing and grabbing at his ass.

"Are you seriously dancing with me while groping my ass?"  Kurt laughs.

"I can't help it.  You have a great ass."

"So I've been told.  So, tell me," Kurt lets go of Blaine's hand to drape both arms over his shoulders, "you dance naked with all the guys you sleep with?"

"Only the ones I truly, deeply care about," Blaine replies as he wraps his arms around Kurt's waist.

Pulled in close to Blaine so there is no kind of space between them, Kurt sways to an unknown song that Blaine sings in his head.  It's intimate and nice; two words Kurt would have never associated to dancing naked with another person.  This is something they should definitely do again.

"I've never danced naked before," Kurt admits as he twirls a curl at the back of Blaine's neck around his finger.

"Me either," Blaine laughs.  "I gotta admit, it's very intimate and arousing."

"Oh, I can feel just how arousing it is to you against my hip," Kurt jokes as he pulls back to look at Blaine.  Eyes darting down between their bodies, he grins at the sight of Blaine's hard cock.  He looks back up to Blaine and arches an eyebrow in amusement.

"I've got a sexy guy naked pressed close to me.  It was bound to happen."  Blaine shrugs his shoulders, and so far from embarrassed that Kurt would even go so far to say he's pleased with himself.

If truth be told, Kurt is pleased with Blaine, as well.

"How about you do something about that then."  Kurt smirks at Blaine as he pushes his hips forward, not even trying to hide the fact he wants Blaine.  If there's one thing he's unafraid to show, it's his desire for Blaine that burns bright and hot like an untamable fire that won't soon go out.

The kiss that follows Kurt's words is filled with want; it's all tongue and teeth.  There's no denying what they both want.  What they both crave like addicts looking for that amazing and fulfilling high.

Walked backwards to the bed, not wanting to break the kiss, back of his knees hitting the mattress, Kurt carefully sits down and lays back.  Thighs parting, and legs hooking over Blaine's hips when lies between his legs, he gasps against Blaine's mouth as he rocks his hips down.

"You gonna fuck me?"  Kurt growls into Blaine's ear as he lifts his hips up so his cock drags against Blaine's in a way that creates delicious friction that has both of them moaning.

"Is that what you want?"  Blaine asks as he reaches down and pushes Kurt's hips down on the bed, and keeps his off him.

"Yes."  Kurt softly whines in protest at Blaine holding his hips down.  All he wants is to feel Blaine, and by the look of laughter in Blaine's eyes, Kurt knows he knows that and is not giving him what he wants.  "Please," he quietly begs.

"God, Kurt," Blaine groans as he flicks his tongue over one of Kurt's nipples a few times, blowing cool air on it, bringing it to a peak.  "I hope this constant want for you never goes away."

Back slightly arching off the bed, a small cry of pleasure falling from his lips, Kurt knows focusing on Blaine's words right now would be fruitless.  His mind can barely comprehend anything past the want and pleasure currently flowing through his body.  Trying to understand what Blaine meant by what he said would just be too much work.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt desperately begs again.

"Okay."

Lying there as his body pulses and aches with desire and need, Kurt watches Blaine reach over and grab the lube and toss it onto the bed, and then reach inside the drawer where the condoms are.

"Problem," Blaine says as he sits up and back on his calves.

"What?"

Blaine holds up the foil packet.  "It's the last one."

"We'll buy more later," Kurt says as he reaches up and tries to take the condom.  But Blaine is too quick and holds it high above him out of reach.  "Hey!"

"No."  Blaine shakes his head as he grins.  Kurt sees the gleam come to his eyes.  "I think we could have fun with this."

"Yeah, you could put it on and fuck me," Kurt remarks, voice carrying the hunger he has for Blaine.  This time they are wasting over it being the last condom only sexually frustrates more by the second.  "That would be fun."

"No.  There will be no fucking right now."

"Who died and made you decision maker?"  Kurt jokes as he sits up and attempts to reach for the condom.  He groans when Blaine holds it out of his reach.  He just wants to fuck; to have Blaine inside him.  Is that too much to ask for?  Apparently with Blaine right now, it is.

"Just think, Kurt," Blaine says as he does his best to keep the condom out of Kurt's hands.  Kurt feels like a cat trying to swat at a mouse out of its reach.  It's right there; so close.  But it's still too far away.  "The buildup.  The holding off until we can't anymore.  Giving in when we can't take it, and then fucking until we both can't breathe.  How does that sound?"

Kurt thinks about it for a minute.  "Okay," he sighs in defeat as he falls back against the bed.  It does sound like a good offer.  "If we won't be fucking, what are we going to do?"

Blaine grins.  "What do you want to do?"

"Have an orgasm," Kurt replies with snark.  He knows he's being a little difficult, but he was really looking forward to Blaine fucking him at the moment.

"I can do that."  Blaine sets the condom on the bedside table before leaning down and fiercely kissing Kurt.

Eyes flicking to the condom just sitting there, for a split-second Kurt considers quickly reaching out and grabbing it.  He can just imagine opening and innocently telling Blaine it was an accident, and that they have to use it.

"Don't you even think about it, Hummel," Blaine murmurs against Kurt's lips with a short chuckle.

_Of course_ , Kurt thinks, _he would know what I’m thinking_.

"Can you blame me for considering it," Kurt says as Blaine pulls back just enough to put an inch of space between their faces.

"No."  Blaine shakes his head.  "Now forget that because I promised you an orgasm, and plan on following through with my promise."

Precisely thirty-four minutes later, Kurt collapses to the side of Blaine on the bed.  Chest rapidly rising and falling as he pulls in deep breaths, a pleasant tingle all over his body, he starts to laugh.  "I've never done that before," he says through his fit of giggles.

"There's a first time for everything," Blaine says.  "So," he says as he turns onto his side and stares down at Kurt.  "Were you satisfied?"

Kurt leans over and playfully bites one of Blaine's thighs in front of him as he grins.  Satisfied, he thinks with a chuckle.  He was beyond satisfied. "If my coming down your throat wasn't answer enough: Yes, I was satisfied.  More than satisfied.  What about you?"

"As you so eloquently put it, my coming down your throat should be answer enough," Blaine replies with a chuckle.

Stretching his body after Blaine lies on his back, the last simmers of pleasure fading away, Kurt maneuvers his body around so he's laying the same ways as Blaine.  "Hi," he says when Blaine looks at him.

"Hi," Blaine replies back with a small smile on his lips. "So, what did you think about what we just did?"

"It was...different.  Great," Kurt adds.  "I take it you've done that before?"

"Yeah."  Blaine nods his head in answer.  "A couple times.  What?" he asks after seeing the look that crosses Kurt's face.

"I can't believe I'm doing firsts with you," Kurt admits with an air of surprise and embarrassment to his voice.

"Is that surprising for you?"  Blaine asks as he strokes his thumb over Kurt's flushed cheek.

Kurt nods his head.  "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Why?"

"I don't know.  I just...With me being older, you would think I would be the one to have done all this stuff.  But it's you," Kurt reaches over and runs his fingers through Blaine's curls as he mentions him, "that has done these things before.  Here I am, thirty-eight doing these things I never done.  I feel like the old guy learning to use a computer when all I know is books."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by that, Kurt," Blaine tells him in a sincere voice.  "You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I like that I get to show these sides of sex to you that you've never experienced.  It's sexy and arousing for me."

"It must have been really sexy when I almost kneed you in the face not too long ago," Kurt sarcastically, and rhetorically, says as he rolls his eyes.

"Okay, that wasn't sexy," Blaine replies with a small chuckle.  "But when I saw how you looked afterwards, all flushed and pleased, and like you enjoyed it-"

"I did enjoy it," Kurt interrupts him; grin spreading across his face as a blush further stains his already red cheeks.  "I enjoyed it a lot."

"See!  I love knowing I showed you something new that you ended up liking.  And just because you're older than me doesn't mean you have to know everything about sex.  No one knows everything about sex.  No one does everything when it comes to sex.  Everyone is different.  This is what I know; what I do.  I'm just showing you a new side of sex."

"So true," Kurt agrees.  "My sex life with previous partners was never like this."

"How was it?"  Blaine asks, sounding intrigued, and like he actually cares to know.  "Was it satisfying?"

"It was...good.  There was never anything too spectacular or amazing with my ex's.  It was enjoyable.  They were all guys who never ventured outside the box, I should say.  If sex was coloring, they liked to stay in the lines.  But with you...I never realized sex could be this way.  That it could be so intense, and so fucking phenomenal that I couldn't get enough."  Kurt shyly smiles as he admits that to Blaine.  "I've never had that before.  That feeling of not having enough of someone.  Sex with you is different.  Better.  It's almost addicting how amazing it is."

"I can't get enough of you, either," Blaine says.  "And you might think I'm just saying that because I'm a hormonal teenager who constantly thinks about having sex."

"And you would be right," Kurt laughs.

"But even if I was thirty-one, I would feel the same.  Something about you, Kurt Hummel, that keeps me both satisfied and unsatisfied.  In a good way," Blaine adds with a smirk.

"How endearing," Kurt laughs as he leans over to kiss Blaine.  He pulls back before the kiss can become heated; stares into hazel eyes swimming with desire.  "I'm gonna take a shower.  Want to join me?"

"That sounds great.  Although, I don't think a shower with you can ever sound like anything less than great."

True, Kurt thinks as he climbs out of bed, feeling eyes on his body.  A shower with Blaine will always sound great.

"Have you always had a thing for older guys?  Or am I the exception?"  Kurt asks ten minutes later as he stands under the soothing spray of hot water.  In front of him stands Blaine.  And Kurt unabashedly stares at his naked, wet body that makes it hard not to pull him out of the shower and use that last condom they have.

"What?"  Blaine chuckles.

"You heard me," Kurt laughs as he washes the shampoo out of his hair.  "Do older guys do it for you?  Was your ex older than you?"

"Yeah.  But by only nine years," Blaine replies as he runs a soapy bar over his body.

"Personally, I think you have a thing for older guys."  Kurt steps out from under the water and takes the soap from Blaine.  Lathering his hands, he runs them over Blaine's back when he turns away from him.  Fingers skim down low on Blaine's body.  When he runs his hands over his ass, he feels him tremble as he releases a faint moan.  Kurt presses a kiss to the back of Blaine's neck as he winds his arms around his waist.

"You do?"

"You dated a guy nine years older than you.  Then you went to me who is nineteen years older," Kurt points out as Blaine turns in his arms.  "Why is that?  Why older guys?"

"First of all, I really don't think a guy nine years older than me counts," Blaine says as he walks them back under the water to rinse off.

The water falls down around them as Kurt presses close to Blaine's body.  He tips his head back slightly and closes his eyes, lets the feeling of the water cascading down around him take over for a few seconds.  When Kurt lifts his head and opens his eyes, it's to Blaine having that same look from earlier that he can't quite place.  "What counts, then?  How much older?" he asks as he pushes hair back from Blaine's eyes.

"I don't know.  Ten years plus."

"It's close enough.  But, I definitely count since I'm almost double that number."  Kurt gazes at Blaine; stares into his bright hazel eyes that shine with amusement.  "So, why older guys?" he asks, interested in Blaine's reply.

"I don't know."  Blaine shrugs his shoulders.  "I guess it has something to do with the maturity thing.  Guys my age are all about having fun and not being serious about much of anything.  Older guys just seem to know what they want.  They don't bother with things that aren't important to them.  And from experience, they're better in bed."  Blaine grins like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh."  Kurt chuckles.  "Is that so?"

"Definitely."  Blaine leans close and sensually whispers into Kurt's ear, "I think last night was proof enough."

Kurt blushes as he thinks about the night before.

"Why, Mr. Hummel, are you blushing?"  Blaine teases as he skims his nose along Kurt's cheek.

"Maybe," Kurt quietly laughs.

"You're thinking about last night when you fucked me, aren't you?"

Kurt nods his head.  "You're loud when you get fucked."

"I enjoyed what I was being given.  So, I was vocal about it."  The corner of Blaine's mouth turns up in a small grin.

Head shaking in amusement, Kurt pushes Blaine away and steps out of the shower.  Towel wrapped around his body, he walks back into the bedroom.  Behind him, he hears the shower shut off.  When he turns around, he is delightedly greeted with Blaine drying his hair with his own towel.  Body uncovered and glistening with drops of water, Kurt watches a drop of water as it rolls down Blaine's chest and over his stomach.  Thoughts of following that drop of water with his tongue make him flush.

After staring at Blaine for longer than need be, but knowing Blaine doesn't mind going off the look of amusement in his eyes, Kurt sets about to get dressed.

"You know, I get it," he says as he removes the towel from around his waist and finishes drying off.

"Get what?"  Blaine licks his lips as he sensually stares at Kurt.

The look of pure lust and arousal in Blaine's eyes only further stirs the need Kurt feels for him.

"Don't look at me like that."  Towel dropped on the floor once dried, Kurt grabs a pair of bluejeans from the closet.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm the scoop of ice cream you want to eat," Kurt replies as he pulls the bluejeans up.

"I do want to eat you," Blaine says, somehow managing to make that sound sexy.

Kurt stares when Blaine runs his tongue over his lower lip.  Unable to resist, he lifts his hand and runs his thumb over Blaine's lower lip, loving the feeling of the soft, plump, fullness beneath it.  He thinks about how there isn't a single inch of him that Blaine hasn't kissed with those lips.  How Blaine has brought him pleasure with those lips.

"I love your lips," Kurt whispers.  He smiles when Blaine takes his hand and kisses every fingertip.

"Thanks," Blaine murmurs against Kurt's skin after he kisses his inner wrist, deeply breathing in a lungful of the scent lingering on Kurt's skin after his shower.

Kurt closes his eyes and breathes as Blaine's touch lights his whole body on fire with a strong desire.  Breathing to control himself, he does his best to not focus on the part of his brain telling him to jump Blaine right at that moment.  When he opens his eyes again to Blaine staring at him, Kurt knows his eyes reflect the desire his body is feeling.

Blaine must see it, because he says, "Later.  First," he leans over and skims his nose along Kurt's neck, up to his ear.  Kurt gasps when Blaine takes his earlobe between his teeth and gently bites down.  "Tell me what you get?" he murmurs into his ear.

Kurt wracks his brain for whatever Blaine is talking about.  It comes to him as Blaine slowly kisses his way down his neck.  "The whole maturity thing," he answers.  "Older guys."

Blaine lifts his mouth off Kurt to look at him.  "How so?"

"You," Kurt answers as he stares into heated hazel eyes.  "You're so much more mature than most nineteen year olds your age.  I get why you would want to look for that same maturity in another person."

"Huh," Blaine exhales.  "I never saw it that way.  It makes sense."

"Did you ever try dating someone your age?"

Blaine nods his head.

"You did?"  Kurt says surprised by Blaine's answer.  "When?"

"In my Senior year of high school," Blaine replies.  "It only lasted about a month.  I realized pretty quickly he wasn't what I wanted."

"And you didn't date again until you met your ex?"

"Yeah," Blaine answers as he nods his head.

"How'd you meet him?"

"Why do you care about how I met my ex?"  Blaine asks, a look of confusion on his face.

"I just want to know more about you," Kurt says.

"Well, I met him at the bar he worked at, and where he met the guy he started fucking behind my back."  Kurt hears the anger and frustration in Blaine's voice as it shakes; sees it in his eyes right before he turns away from him.

Kurt knows he's touched on a soft spot.  He should have known better than to bring up Blaine's ex.  With what he's said of him before, how hurt he's sounded when mentioning him, Kurt knows how Blaine feels about him.  It was hard on Blaine what happened to him.  He didn't say as much.  But he doesn't have to.  Kurt sees the pain in Blaine's eyes he still feels whenever he mentions his ex.  Now he feels like an idiot for making Blaine feel that pain again.

Tentatively stepping up behind Blaine, winding his arms around his waist, Kurt holds him.  In his arms, he can feel Blaine shake with anger and hurt.  He holds him close to dispel some of that anger; so Blaine can feel him, and feel the warmth and happiness he offers.  "I'm so sorry, Blaine," he quietly apologizes into Blaine's ear in a apologetic tone.  "I shouldn't have brought that up.  I'm sorry.  I know it's still painful for you."

"It's not your fault, Kurt," Blaine says.  "I just...I hate him for how he hurt me."

"I understand that."  Resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder, Kurt considers his next question for a few moments before asking it.  He knows it's no business of his.  That it shouldn't even be brought up.  But he's human.  He's curious.  "D-did you love him?" he asks with a shaky, hesitant voice.  The answer to the question scares him on so many levels.  Kurt doesn't know why the idea of Blaine in love with someone else scares him.  Or why it hurts to think about.  Why should it matter so much whom Blaine loved before him?  Why should he care if Blaine was happy and in love with someone that wasn't him?  Why should he feel jealousy at some guy he doesn't know over the fact he had something from Blaine that he wants?  And that's when it hits him.  Right then.  Right there.  Like a ton of bricks falling on his head, knocking some much needed sense into him.  He wants Blaine's love because he's in love with Blaine.  He wants the feeling returned.

"No, Kurt," Blaine shakes his head, "I didn't love him."  Kurt hears Blaine take a deep breath before continuing to talk.  "I never even came close to caring for him the way I care for you."

When Blaine turns in his arms, Kurt sees the tiniest of hints of fear in Blaine's eyes normally filled with joy and happiness.

"You make me happy, Kurt," Blaine admits in a serious voice that carries a hint of the fear he shows in his eyes.  "I never knew this kind of happiness could exist.  It does, and I feel it being with you.  And even though I'm young, I feel as if I'll never feel this way with another person."

Kurt feels tears prickle at the corner of his eyes.  And it amazes him, once again, that Blaine is only nineteen and saying these things he never heard his ex's come close to telling him.  He's so young, but beyond mature for his age.  "Blaine," he says with a voice that carries his happiness.  "I'm so happy with you, too."

Blaine looks at him with such seriousness and hope that Kurt wants to kiss him and tell him everything is going to be fine.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine admits with a small whisper.  Kurt hearing his voice trembles with his admission.

Kurt gasps; never expecting to hear Blaine say that.

"I might be nineteen, I might still be piecing my future together, and I might not be able to offer you much right now.  But, I'm nineteen, Kurt," Blaine states with a small laugh.  "I'm old enough to know what actual, real, honest to God love feels like, and I feel that for you.  I know I want you to be a piece in my future.  And I know I can offer you love and happiness.  It's not much, but I hope it's enough."

Kurt tries to speak, but when he opens his mouth nothing comes out.  He's still in a bit of a daze.  Blaine loves him.  It just seems so unreal, as if he's dreaming and will wake up to Blaine still asleep beside him.  But hands squeezing his let Kurt know this isn't a dream.  This is real.  This is happening.  Blaine loves him.  Blaine loves him!

"I know it's sudden," Blaine quickly says when Kurt doesn't reply.  "I know it's been less than two months.  But I love you.  And it's fine if you don't feel the same.  I just wanted you to know how I feel."

It immediately clicks for Kurt why there is fear in Blaine's eyes.  Why he seemed scared to admit his true feelings.  Blaine is scared he doesn't feel the same.  And that makes Kurt laugh.  For him not to love Blaine would be crazy.  It seems falling in love with Blaine was the most certain thing to happen this summer.

"Shut up you big dummy," Kurt says in a teasing and enduring tone as he laughs and fights tears.  "I love you, too."

"Y-you do?"  Blaine's eyes go wide with shock as his voice carries surprise.

Kurt nods his head.  "I think I've loved you since our first dance together."

Softly moaning as Blaine tenderly kisses him, eyes falling closed, Kurt feels his want and desire grow.  The flames of his lust stroked by Blaine.  He needs him.  Needs to be as close to him as possible.  There's nothing else he cares about right now than being with the man he loves.

They don't say anything.  They don't have to.  It's clear to both of them what they want; what they need at this exact moment.  Both their bodies thrum with the want to be as close as possible.

Kurt trembles when fingers brush his lower belly as Blaine works open his jeans.  After Blaine pushes his jeans off his hips, Kurt reaches down to drop the towel around Blaine's waist.  For a moment Kurt just stares.  He stares at Blaine's gorgeous body that is all his to taste and touch, and explore.  Fingers grazing over the muscles of Blaine's stomach, Kurt can't wait anymore.  He needs Blaine.

Stepping out of his jeans, quietly laughing over the fact he wore them for less than ten minutes, Kurt takes Blaine's hand and walks the few steps to the bed.

"My heart is racing," Kurt says as he lifts Blaine's hand and places it on his chest.

"Mine too."  Under his hand after Blaine places it on his chest, Kurt feels Blaine's heart wildly beating.  "It's racing a mile a minute," Blaine chuckles as he covers Kurt's hand with his.

The fast-paced thump, thump, thump of Blaine's heart under his hand makes Kurt smile.  It feels wonderful.  Beautiful.

Kurt stares into Blaine's eyes when Blaine rests his forehead to his.

"That's yours, Kurt," Blaine whispers.  "From now on, my heart belongs to you."

Fingers slightly curling into Blaine's chest, skin warm and soft under his fingers, Kurt thinks about the fact that the heart that beats under his hand is his.  He thinks about how the person the heart belongs to loves him.

Hand sliding up so his fingers wrap around Blaine's neck, Kurt pulls him for a passion filled kiss that clearly says what he wants.

Pushed back on the bed, giggling as he bounces, Blaine standing above him with a grin, Kurt crooks his finger at him.  Legs parting so Blaine can comfortably lie between, he gasps against Blaine's mouth at the brush of their cocks.  Arms wound around Blaine and placed at his lower back, Kurt pushes him down on him.  Rocking his hips up for more friction, any kind of friction, he moans as Blaine starts to move his hips.  The friction he gets as their cocks drag against each other makes Kurt whimper with want.  It feels good.  It's enough to build the want and need he already felt, but he needs more.  He needs to have Blaine inside him.  He wants him close.  As close as he can possible get him.

"Blaine," Kurt faintly pants against his lips in a voice carrying his deep desire.

"God, Kurt," Blaine groans against Kurt's cheek where he pressed a kiss.  "I want to drown myself in you and never come up for air."

That has the corner of Kurt's mouth lifting up into a smile.  Turning his head the slightest to capture Blaine's mouth in a tender kiss, he moans and digs his fingers into Blaine's back as he rocks his hips down.  Need shots through Kurt like liquid fire swimming through his veins.  It numbs him to everything else except what he wants.  It makes him shiver at how his body hungers for Blaine and his touch.

"Blaine," Kurt softly whines.  "Please."

"Okay," Blaine quietly replies.  Kurt hears his own want laced through his voice.

After he squeezes lube onto his fingers, Kurt whimpers and moans as Blaine thoroughly works him open with his fingers.  He shakes as finger thrust into him.  Pleasure simmers under his skin.  Kurt knows well Blaine knows how to stoke it to a fire, and is sure that's what he's doing as he continues to thrust his finger into him.

Crying out as Blaine, fingers digging into Blaine's side as he rolls his wrist and manages to brush his prostate, Kurt is so needy with want he doesn't care about anything else but having Blaine moving inside him.

Sighing with relief after Blaine removes his fingers and reaches for the condom, Kurt takes the few seconds it takes him to roll it on to catch his breath.  His heart still races, and his chest rapidly rises and falls with each deep intake of breath he takes.

"Ready?"  Blaine asks.

"Stupid question," Kurt manages to reply in a joking, teasing manner.

"Yeah."  Blaine nods his head as he half-grins.  "I guess so."

The head of Blaine's cock teasing at his entrance has Kurt rolling his hips down for more.  Head tipping back as Blaine slowly pushes into him, a small whimper falling from his lips, Kurt can't remember ever feeling this close to someone.  With Blaine inside him, in a weird way it feels as if he's finishing him; completing the piece of him that had been missing.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ears as he starts to move his hips.

Head turned towards Blaine, mouth dropping open in pleasure against his cheek, legs lifted high on either side of Blaine, Kurt is run over with a mixture of feelings.  Love, pleasure, happiness, and desire the main ones he identifies.

"I love you, too," he sighs back.

When Blaine starts to pull his hips back and slowly sink back into him, Kurt lifts his hips to meet his thrusts. It's not as hard as he's known Blaine to be when they have sex.  Somehow, he doesn't mind, though.  This what he wants.  He wants it to last.  He wants Blaine inside him for as long as possible.

A small moan falls from Kurt's lips as Blaine repeatedly slowly sinks into him.

It's only after several minutes of Blaine doing this does Kurt realize this is different.  Where it's usually messy and dirty, and things he loves, this isn't that.  This is slow and tender and sweet.  This isn't fucking at all.  Kurt realizes they're making love.

Faintly whimpering as Blaine gently thrusts into him, his lips kissing and nipping at his neck, Kurt can feel a slow need building for more.  As much as he's enjoying what they're doing, it's slowly not becoming enough.  After a morning of wanting this, finally having it is proving it's difficult to keep it PG-13 compared to what he wants.

Barely arching his back as Blaine deeply sinks into him after more several minutes, grinding his hips against his ass, Kurt groans.  "Blaine," he whines.

"I want it to last," Blaine pants above him as he thrusts his hips hard into Kurt's ass.  Kurt loves that he knew what he was referring to without having to ask.

"I know."  Kurt nods his head as he winds his arms around Blaine's back and grabs at his shoulders.  Under his hands, Kurt can feel Blaine shaking; knows he's holding back.  He lifts his head to capture Blaine's mouth in a hungry kiss.  "Let go, Blaine," he murmurs.

That's all it takes for Blaine to start fucking him rough and hard.

As Blaine fucks into him, hips hitting hard against his ass, Kurt barely registers the repeated sound of something hitting something else.  It's only after Blaine pulls out of him and flips him over, and he gets on hands and knees and Blaine starts to fuck him again that Kurt realizes the noise is the headboard banging against the wall.  If he weren't being thoroughly fucked at the moment, he would laugh over that fact.

Kurt spreads his knees further apart and bends down to rest on his forearms.  The new position causes Blaine to sink further into him, and Kurt loudly moans as Blaine thrusts in and hits his prostate.

"You close?"  Blaine asks as he digs his fingers into Kurt's hips where he grips him.

Kurt just nods his head in reply.  If he were to try to speak right now, he's sure the only noise that would come out of his mouth would be grunts and moans of approval.

A moment later, Kurt feels a hand around his cock.  Long, firm strokes bring him closer and closer to his release.  It doesn't take but a few strokes for his release to hit him.  Kurt cries out with Blaine's name on his lips as he hotly spills over his fist.  The orgasm rips through him and leaves his vision a bit blurry.

As his orgasm still rolls through him, Kurt feels Blaine shudder behind him as he comes.

Too tired to keep holding himself up, Kurt collapses to the bed in a heap of pleasure and giddiness.  At that moment, he's never felt better.  Body trembling as he lies there, Blaine pulling out of him and climbing off the bed, too content to move too much himself, he turns onto his side.  The press of a warm washcloth lets him know why Blaine left.

After Blaine cleans him, Kurt welcomes when he curls himself around him from behind, arm draping over his side.

As he lies there in Blaine's arms, the lingering pleasure of his orgasm, and being in love, Kurt is so happy he feels he might burst.

"I want to do that again," Blaine says into his ear.

Kurt smiles as he closes his eyes.  "Mmm.  Me, too," he happily agrees.  Anything that makes him feel that great definitely deserves a repeat performances.  Or in his and Blaine's case, a nightly occurrence.  The glow Kurt feels from his orgasm, and being in love, though, quickly dims some when he realizes they have no more condoms.  "I hate to remind you, though, but we just used our last condom," Kurt reminds Blaine who groans.  "So, no funny business until we get more."

"I really don't want to buy condoms," Blaine huffs in slight annoyance.

"Neither do I."  Kurt sits up and faces Blaine.  "Paper, Rock, Scissors to see who goes into town to buy more condoms?"

"You're on!"  Blaine excitedly says as he sits up.

Kurt holds his fist on top of his hand.  "Best two out of three?"

"Okay," Blaine agrees with a slight nod of his head, a determined look on his face.

Three games later, Kurt deals with a less than enthusiastic Blaine who grunts and groans.  He's extremely glad he isn't the one to be stuck with the task.

"You suck," Blaine playfully grumbles as he falls back on the bed.

Kurt laughs at his annoyance as he stands up and heads to the bathroom.  Cleaning up real quick, he pulls on the jeans still in a pile on the floor in the bedroom.  Still on the bed is Blaine who seems to make no move to leave anytime soon.  "Put something on," Kurt tells him as he pulls a shirt on.  "I'll make something to eat.  See you downstairs."

The only reply he gets is another groan, and when he looks back it's to Blaine rolling over to bury his face in his pillow.

"Do you still talk to your dad?"

It's twenty minutes later.  In the kitchen preparing a late lunch for them, Kurt cuts cherry tomatoes in half as Blaine presses close to him from behind.  Pleasure still lingers in his body from his recent intense orgasm.  So, Blaine occasionally pressing kisses to his neck makes him burn with want, again.  A feeling he undoubtedly knows won't ever go away.

Blaine makes a disgruntled noise; something akin to an annoyed grunt.

That gets Kurt's attention.  Blaine has yet to talk about his dad at all this summer.  Not a single muttered word.  It's as if he doesn't exist to him.  Kurt isn't even sure why he asked about now of all times.  It's been almost two months of him not bringing him up in any way to Cayden or Blaine.  The thought just seemed to pop into his head, and couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

All he knows about Blaine's father is the few things Cayden has mentioned to him.  When Blaine was little, they both thought it best to get a divorce since they knew it wasn't working out.  She says they're cordial and friendly to each other when they meet.  But beyond that, there isn't much of a relationship.  Not like they used to share.  He remembers Cayden saying Blaine and his father have a great relationship.  Maybe she was mistaken.  Based on how Blaine just reacted, it's clear Cayden doesn't know.

"What's that noise?"

"My relationship with my dad consists of two minute phone calls on birthdays and holidays, and special occasions," Blaine says, sounding angered and upset.  "He basically forgot about me after he got remarried and had his daughter."

"I'm sorry," Kurt sympathetically says, feeling the need to say it.  He turns to face Blaine; sees the pain in his eyes from his broken relationship with his dad.  He knows this must be another touchy subject for Blaine to talk about.  He files that away to remember the next time he feels urge to ask about Blaine's father.

As he lazily runs his fingers through Blaine's curls, Kurt thinks about his and Asher's relationship.  He knows he loves Asher too much to just completely drop him out of his life.  Not like Blaine's dad.  Asher is his son.  His blood.  His last true piece of Casey he has left.  He could never in a hundred years forget about him no matter what where to occur.

"Don't apologize.  Not for that jerk."  A smile spreads across Blaine's face.  Kurt returns his bright smile.  "Besides," Blaine happily says.  "I'm happy without him."

"Good.  You deserve to be happy."  Kurt leans forward and brushes his lips over Blaine's slightly parted ones.

"You make me happy," Blaine says as he winds his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt says in reply.  It's the only thing that can properly convey what he feels for Blaine at the moment.  A mixture of love and happiness and excitement, and joy run through him.  It feels like he's overdosed on the feelings and will crash hard when it's over.  As he stares into eyes that have held him captivated from the beginning, Kurt knows he'll never crash.  As long as he's with Blaine, he'll be happy.

"I love you, too, Kurt Hummel," Blaine responds back.

A quick kiss pressed to Blaine's mouth, Kurt turns back around to finish their lunch.  "Can you get the bread out of the oven," he tells Blaine as he tosses the tomatoes in the bowl to coat them with the oil, Balsamic vinegar, and basil.

Sat at the kitchen island eating their bruschetta a few minutes later, Kurt laughs as Blaine wolfs all his down in record time.

"Did you even chew?" he teases as he pushes his plate closer to Blaine so he can eat some of his.

"I guess I worked up quite the appetite this morning."  Blaine smirks as he eats half a bruschetta in one bite.

Kurt blushes.  "You always have quite the appetite," he points out with a chuckle as he grabs their empty plates and places them in the sink.

"More so now that I've been with you."

"So, I make you hungry?"  Kurt turns around and leans back against counter.  Arms crossed over his chest, a small smile plays at the corner of his mouth.

"In more ways than one."

Kurt realizes the double-meaning behind what he said.  Blaine stands up and closes the space between them.

With Blaine so close, his body pressed into his, nose skimming along his neck, Kurt feels an instant heat curl in his belly.  An ache and tingle flows through him.  And just like that, he hungrily wants him.  It feels as if this morning never happened.

Small nips and bites at his neck send jolts of arousal along Kurt's spine.  It has his cock twitch in interest in his pants.  What Blaine is doing feels good, and he needs more.  But remembering their small dilemma for the moment, Kurt finds the strength to push Blaine away from him.  "I think you should go to the store."

"I think you're right,” Blaine responds, knowing what Kurt is referring to.

At the sound of the front door closing, Kurt calls out when Asher yells for him.  "Hi, Ash," he says when Asher walks into the kitchen.  Immediately, Kurt sees the disapproval in Asher’s eyes when he sees Blaine and he close together.  After the incident in the kitchen a week ago, and this, Kurt knows he needs to talk to Asher about his attitude about his relationship with Blaine.

"Hey," Asher replies with a half-smile.  "Cay says she wants you to come over for dinner tonight."

"What's for dinner?"  Blaine asks as he leans over the kitchen island.

"Lasagna."

"I am so there," Blaine excitedly replies as he stands up.

"Sounds good to me," Kurt says.  Anytime he doesn't have to cook and deal with a mess afterwards always sounds good.

"Hey, Ash," Blaine says.  "I need to go into town.  Want to come?"

"Sure."  Asher nods his head.

"Cool.  Let me go put some shoes on and grab the keys.  By the way, can I use your car?"  Blaine asks Kurt.

Kurt laughs as he nods his head.

After Asher and Blaine leave, alone in the kitchen, Kurt pours himself a glass of Chardonnay to calm the need he feels and walks out onto the deck.  Sitting in one of the chairs, feet up and resting on the railing, he waves when he sees Cayden walking over to him.

"You're starting early."  Cayden points to the glass.

"It's not that earlier.  Besides, I need it," Kurt replies as he takes a drink of wine.

"Why?"

Kurt knows he can't tell her the real reason.  Saying "Because your son can't fuck me like I want, and it's driving me crazy with need." most likely wouldn't go over well with her.  He laughs to himself just imagining her reaction.  "To calm me down," he chooses to say instead.  It's still the truth, just a very watered-down version of it.

"Well, do you mind if I join you?"  Cayden asks.

"No."  Kurt shakes his head.  "Bottles on the island.  You know where the glasses are."

Cayden disappears inside for a few seconds before emerging with her own glass of wine.

"So," Kurt says after Cayden sits next to him.  "Why do you need wine?"  In Cayden's eyes when she looks at him, Kurt can see a mixture of worry and fear.  It instantly alerts him to something being wrong.  "What's wrong, Cay?" he asks in a comforting voice as he reaches over and takes her hand in his.

"I...I..." Cayden trails off.

With the fear in Cayden's eyes, Kurt's mind automatically goes to something big.  "Are...Are you pregnant, Cay?"  Just the thought of a grandchild running around that looks like Asher lifts Kurt's heart.  A grandbaby, he thinks.  It makes him want to grin with joy at the idea.  But then he thinks about how young Asher is, and how he has his whole life in front of him.  He doesn't want him to deal with the same troubles he dealt with at being a young dad.  It's a see-saw of emotions Kurt feels over the possibility of this being what bothers Cayden.

"No."  Cayden shakes her head.  Kurt feels a mixture of sadness and relief at her answer.  "No, I'm not pregnant.  We're safe."

"Then what's wrong?"  Kurt squeezes Cayden's hand to let her know he's here for her.

"I...I fell in love with him," Cayden answers with a shaky voice.  "I'm so sorry," she apologizes.  "I didn't mean to.  It was so easy.  I know we meant for this to be a summer thing, but...I want more, Kurt.  I want beyond this summer with him."

Stunned with Cayden's admission, Kurt is surprised by the turn this summer has taken for both of them.  Here they both are in love with the other's son.  It's like some crazy Spanish soap opera that is their lives.

"Say something, Kurt," Cayden whispers, voice carrying the worry she must feel.

"Me and Blaine...We fell in love, too," he tells her.  It's what she needs to hear to feel better.  It's what she needs to know.  Kurt sees as relief washes over her as a smile spreads across her face.  "Have you told him?"  Kurt asks her.

Cayden nods her head.  "A few nights ago after he told me."

"So, my son loves you?"

"So, my son loves you?"  Cayden repeats with a short laugh.

Kurt chuckles.

Empty glasses sitting on the railing in front of them as they talk, Kurt stands up after something bites him on the leg.  "I'm going in.  Once I become food for something else, that's my cue to go indoors."

Cayden stands when he does.  "By the way, where are the boys?" she asks as she hands over her empty glass.

"Blaine had to go into town, and Ash went with him.  They should be back soon."  Kurt takes a look at the darkening sky and realizes they've been gone longer than he expected.  It immediately starts to worry him.

"Well, I have to go to put the lasagna in.  Ash told you two to stop by, right?"

Kurt nods his head.  But his mind is still on Asher and Blaine.  Of course, he starts to jump to horrible conclusions.  It's what he does.  He's a dad.

Cayden offers a kind smile before starting off to the other house.

At hearing the front door closing when he stands in the kitchen, Kurt feels his whole body sag with relief.  And when he hears Blaine and Asher laughing, he smiles.  The noise is wonderful to hear.  He never knew a sound could bring so much relief and joy to him.

When Blaine comes into view a few moments later, Kurt feels his heart leap at the mere sight of him.  As he watches him, watches how he laughs at something Asher tells him, Kurt sees there's a carefree, relaxed look to him that wasn't there before.  And when his eyes catch his, he sees them go even brighter when he sees him.

Caught up in Blaine and how he manages to arrest him to the spot, Kurt notices Asher walk out of the kitchen.  Quickly, his attention turns back to Blaine as he saunters over to him.  A plastic grocery bag placed on the counter beside him after Blaine stops in front of him.

"Hi," Blaine says.

"Where were you guys?"  Kurt asks as his heart races at having Blaine so close.  "I started to worry."

"Me and Ash got a coffee and talked," Blaine replies as he leans forward and gently nips at the sensitive spot of Kurt's neck.

"A-Asher hates coffee."  Kurt bites back a moan wanting to fall from his lips.

"He mentioned that to me.  But he drank it," Blaine chuckles as he pulls back.  "I think he's going to want to talk to you."

"Why?"  Kurt asks slightly confused.

"You'll see," Blaine whispers as he captures Kurt's mouth in a sweet kiss.

The kiss instantly fans the flames of desire in Kurt's body that cooled down a bit while he was gone.  Arms draped over Blaine's shoulders, he deepens the kiss.  Lips parting under Blaine's tongue, he softly sighs as Blaine gently delves his tongue into his mouth massaging against his own.  Kurt breaks the kiss when someone loudly clears their throat.  Awkwardly standing there is Asher as he nervously chews his lower lip.

"Hey, Dad, can I talk to outside you for a second?"  Asher asks as he gestures to the deck outside.

"Sure."  With a nod of his head, and another quick kiss to Blaine's lips, Kurt follows Asher out onto the deck.  This must be what Blaine was referring to when he said Asher wanted to talk to him.  "So," he says when they're alone.  He wraps his arms around himself to keep warm from the cool breeze blowing.  "What did you want to talk about?"

"Are you happy?"

"What?"  The surprise is clearly evident in Kurt's voice.  That's not exactly what he expected Asher had to say to him.

"Are you happy?"  Asher repeats.  "With Blaine.  Are you happy with Blaine?" he clarifies.

"I didn't think you cared what I felt with Blaine," Kurt replies.

"I didn't.  But..." Asher huffs after trailing off.

"But, what?"

"Blaine told me."

"Told you what?"  Kurt hesitantly asks.

"He told me he loves you," Asher answers.  "So, are you happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy."  Kurt nods his head.  He doesn't hold back the smile that spreads across his face. "Blaine makes me happy.  I love him."

"That's all I want for you, Dad."

"Then why did you disagree with our relationship before?  Was it because our age?  Because he's Cayden's son?"

Asher shakes his head.

"Then why?"

"Because he told me before anything happened that he was looking for nothing more than a summer fling for some fun," Asher responds, voice and eyes carrying a hint of anger.  "And then you happened, and...I didn't want you to get hurt, Dad."  Kurt sees Asher's eyes soften.  "I didn't want him breaking your heart.  I was angry at him.  Not you."

"He told me.  That I was only supposed to be a summer fling," Kurt reveals.  He drops his arms; doesn't want to seem defensive to Asher.

"He did?"  Asher says surprised.

"Yeah."  Kurt takes a step closer to his son who stills seems to carry worry by his stiff posture.  "But he also told me things changed for him.  I can take care of myself, Ash," Kurt softly sighs.  "You shouldn't worry about me.  I've dealt with a broken heart before."  Closing the space between them, Kurt pulls Asher in for a tight embrace.  "Thanks for worrying, though.  It means a lot."  In his arms, he feels Asher finally relax.  The weight of worry leaves.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Asher apologizes, voice carrying a hint of shame.

"It's fine," Kurt replies.  "You had your reasons."

For a few seconds as he holds his son, his beautiful boy, with a comfortable silence around them, Kurt is so glad this happened.  He's thankful for Asher telling him the truth.

"Dad?"  Asher quietly mumbles as he pulls back.  Kurt sees as he looks down at the wood of the deck beneath his feet.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something else?"

"You can tell me anything," Kurt replies, staring into Asher's eyes after he lifts his head.

"I'm in love with Cay," Asher quietly admits.

Kurt grins.  "I know.  She told me."

Asher visibly relaxes again in front of Kurt.  Kurt laughs to himself at how worried he seemed to be over admitting that to him.

"I quit smoking," Asher announces, sounding pleased with himself.

"Really?"

"Yeah.  Cayden didn't like it."

At that moment, Kurt thinks of buying Cayden a lifetime supply of her favorite wine.  It seems she's great for her son in more ways than one.

"Good," Kurt comments.  "That's bad for you.  I didn't like it."

"I know."

At that moment, Blaine comes out and walks up to Kurt.  Kurt feels his arm wrap around his waist.  "My mom wants us to go over in an hour."

"Okay."  Kurt nods his head.

"I'm gonna go and see if she needs help."  Asher jerks his chin to the house down the way.  "I'll see you in a few."

After Asher walks away, standing there and swatting away the bugs he just remembered being out here, Kurt takes Blaine's hand and goes inside.  "Come on," he says as he heads inside.  "Let's get a quickie in before getting ready."

Behind him, Kurt hears Blaine loudly laugh.

"Wait."  Blaine tugs his hand out of Kurt's hold.  "Let me get the reason I went into town."

Hours later after a delicious dinner, and a couple rounds of highly pleasurable sex, Kurt lies curled into Blaine's side.  Fingers skimming up and down Blaine's side, leg slotted between his, head resting on his chest, he contentedly sighs.

"Kurt?"  Blaine whispers.

"Hmm?"  A pleasant tingle still lingers in Kurt's body.  It makes him smile.

"What do we do when we go back?"  Blaine worriedly asks.

Kurt lifts his head and gives Blaine a reassuring look.  He's thought of this already.  For some reason, he doesn't worry about it.  He knows things will work out for them when they go home.  "Don't worry."  He skims his fingers down the side of Blaine's face.  "We'll figure something out."

Just the idea of having a future with Blaine makes Kurt's heart soar.  He leans down and skims his lips over Blaine's slightly swollen ones.  "Just focus on our first date."

"Why, Mr. Hummel, are you asking me out?"  Blaine chuckles as a soft moan falls from his lips at Kurt nibbling at the corner of his mouth.

A hand planted at his lower back presses him down.  Kurt faintly groans at feeling Blaine hardening against his hip.

"I am.  Are you accepting?"  Kurt starts to kiss down Blaine's neck.

"I don't know.  I think I need more reason to say yes," Blaine jokes.

Kurt lifts his head and grins down at him.  "How about for dessert I fuck your brains out."

Blaine returns Kurt's grin.  "I think that's a good reason for me to say yes."

"I thought so."  Kurt smirks before going back to kissing at Blaine's neck.

"Oh, god, Kurt Hummel!"  Blaine laughs out.  "You're amazing!  How'd I get so luck?" he rhetorically asks.

Kurt smiles against Blaine's neck.  _Yeah_ , he thinks with a chuckle, _I love you_.


End file.
